Only You!
by Kor-chan
Summary: A KandaxAllen. What happen if Allen gender were found out by Kanda?. How is she going to do about it!. Read and find out!.. X3 Lemons on Chapter 6 and 7 and 11!. Their a LUCKY part in it!.. :3
1. Chapter 1

D. Gray Man

Title: Only You!

Paring: Kanda x Allen and /Tyki x Lavi in a later Chapter. I think..? Not sure yet!

Rated: M..? Yeah..! I think it will be M because of the later chapters!

Author and made by: me, K-Chan-loves a. k. a: Koreen

Summary: I don't... I just feel like making other Yullen Fanfic. With Allen as a Girl! X3. What happens when Kanda finds out about Allen's real gender?! What is she going to do about it?! Read and find out! Oh, and I'll be putting the story in the modern time (21st Century)!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! IF I DID, THEN ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI AND TYKI WOULD BE TOTAL GAY-NESS! Well, except for Allen, since he'll be a girl in my story. X3 And I'm not going to rush this story like my other one! Okay, on with the story! X3

---O.o—o.O—O.O—O.o---o.O---

Chapter 1: A Mission with Kanda

The sun made its way to the half-opened window in Allen's room. As the sun rose, it lit upon Allen's face. Said girl (Yeah! I said that Allen is a girl here! X3) groaned as she tried to cover her eyes from the sunlight that was getting on her nerves, but to no avail. The sun wouldn't go away. When she groaned for the second time, she got off her bed and went to where the window was, which was not far from her bed. As she got to the window, she grabbed the curtain sheet and yanked it across the square opening to block the light of the rising sun. She yawned and went back to her bed to sleep, pulling the blanket over her.

There was a sound of knocking at the door and she groaned for the third time. "Allen, are you up?" A female voice came from beyond the door.

'Lenalee..? What does she want now?! What does everyone want now?!' She thought. "What is it, Lenalee?" Allen gave a moan and said, as she went to bed trying to close her eyes, not intending to get up any time soon.

"Nii-san wants you in his office after you're done dressing. He said something about a mission that you'll take. With Kanda." Allen's eyes snapped open at the mention of Kanda's name. "EHHHHHH?! With Kanda?!" Allen exclaimed as she blushed.

Lenalee, who was on the other side of the door nodded as she said. "Yes! Why? Anything wrong with going on a mission with Kanda? And besides you have been with Kanda on missions before, haven't you? Or did you forget about it?"

"…Oh! And no, I don't have a problem being on a mission with Kanda... I'll be out in a couple of minutes!" Allen said as she got off her bed to get dressed. "Okay… Hurry up! Kanda is already there! Surely Allen should learn how to wake up early!" Lenalee said.

"Eh?" Allen asked, not bothering to stop binding her chest with the band aid.

"I mean, it's 8 am in the morning already!" Lenalee said. Allen had a confused look on her face as she stopped binding her chest. 'How come I didn't see the time?' she thought. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It wrote: '8:10 am'. She gasped. 'Oh my God!! I slept that long?! Wait… Since when did I sleep that long?' Allen was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot about Lenalee on the other side of the door. "Allen, is everything alright in there?!" Lenalee asked, worried that Allen had trouble trying to get dressed.

"Huh?" Allen's train of thought broke. Lenalee sighed. "I asked, 'is everything alright in there?!' " "Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be out in a bit!" Allen said as she finished binding her chest with the band aid, went over to the chair near her study table, pick up her Exorcist coat and slip it on. "Okay, I'm done, Lenalee." She opened the door to her room.

"About time!" Lenalee pouted and the two walked out of Allen's room and headed straight to Komui's office.

"Anyway, what took you so long to get dressed?" Lenalee asked as they walked. "Nothing much! Just having problems with tying my shoelaces!" Allen lied. She could not just tell Lenalee that she was a girl; for fear that their friendship would be torn apart.

"Oh…" Lenalee said, "That's odd… You never had a problem with that before!" "Well… I didn't get much sleep last night so… I kinda, ya know!" Allen explained with a fake laughter. "Okay!" Lenalee said, not doubting Allen as they got to where Komui's office was. "Ah, here we are! Well then, I'll be at the Canteen if you need any help!" Lenalee smiled and she walked to where the canteen was. "Okay!" Allen said, and she sighed. 'Oh man… A mission with Kanda!' She thought as she blushed. 'Okay, now Allen, get a hold of yourself! It's just a mission with Kanda and nothing more!' Allen tried to brace herself as she opened the door to Komui's. Beyond the door, a very handsome teen with navy blue hair who was reading up on the information about the Mission sat on the couch. 'Or maybe not!' Allen thought as she sweat dropped.

"Oh Allen, you're here!" Komui said, and Kanda looked towards Allen who was still standing by the door. "Come in, Allen. And close that door so we can get on with the briefing, have your breakfast and get ready for your mission tomorrow!" Komui waved at Allen with a beckoning hand. Allen frowned and complained. "Could you not mention about breakfast? You're just going to make me feel hungry!" She walked into the office, closed the door behind, and took her place beside Kanda.

"Oh, sorry to make you hungry! So, shall we start?" Komui asked Allen. She nodded. "Okay. The mission will be in England. Rumors said that there were-" Before Komui could continue, Allen's wail broke him off. "EHH?! In my homeland?"

(A/N: I'm not really good at giving information about places! TT *cries in the corner*)

"Yes. Now, clam down! The rumors said that there were Akuma roaming around the north side Of England. One of the Finders suspected that there was something odd about one of the old buildings. Some of the people there warned that the building was hunted and whoever enters that building can never get out!" Komui said in a serious tone.

"Meaning that there could be Innocence somewhere in that building. Am I right?" Allen finished. Komui nodded. "That's why I picked you, Allen. Since England is your homeland, you should know the place better than any other Exorcist!"

"England may be my homeland, but as far as I remember, I've been away from there ever since Master Cross found me. So I don't know if I still remember some of the places." Allen explained and winced at 'Master Cross'. "Well, except where my old home is. But I'll see what I can remember about it. And, why did you make me bring BaKanda along?" Allen complained, rather than asked. "Oi!" Kanda gave Allen his death glare. Allen only grinned in response. "About that, I want Kanda to go with you because this mission will take a bit of time since you two still need to figure out how to get into that building and check if there is any Innocence around there. Oh, and Lavi's coming with you two!" Komui said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"EH?!" Allen whined again. "Why does Baka Usagi have to come along with us?!" Kanda did his famous glare. "Just to make sure you two won't start any fight and to make sure you two won't do anything stupid!" Komui said as-a-matter-of-factly as he looked at the twosome.

"Well, say that to the Baka Moyashi, not me!" Kanda shrugged his shoulders. "It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen said as she glared at Kanda. "Che. Whatever! By the way, when do we leave?" Kanda asked as he snapped the folder shut and got up. "Tomorrow at 10 am. But you three have to be ready for your plane, so wake up before 10am! Now you two may leave!" Komui said, and Allen picked up his folder and left the room, with Kanda following behind. She yawned and said, "Finally. Food!" Kanda walked pass Allen. "Where are you going, Kanda?" Allen asked automatically. "The training room. Where else? Baka!" Kanda spat. "It's Allen, you jerk!" Allen's voice echoed loudly in the corridor. Kanda 'Tch-ed' and walked away.

"Fine! Be like that, you jerk!!" Allen yelled at Kanda, who was already far away from him, as he walked to where the canteen was.

TBC.

--o.O—O.O---O.o—

So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? And yeah! I love all other stories about Allen as a girl, X3 so I wanna make one of mine! So what do you all think? Good, bad? Tell me if is good or bad. As long as I get a comment I'll continue the story! I didn't get one for my Bleach Fanfic. (Sobs). Oh and tell me what you think about the story title.

I've been having problems with the title. I was planning to change the title into 'Light My Life with Your Love', but I'm not sure about that either, so tell me if I should change it or not.

Allen: You turned me into a girl?! O.O

Me: Yeah, so?

Allen: You bastard!!! I hate you!

Me: Love you too, Allen. XD

Allen: … O.o

Me: (grins) Review please! X3

Lavi: Please give her a review or she'll skin me alive! TT

Me: (sweat drop). I'm not that evil, Lavi! (Puppy-dog eye).

Lavi: (faints)

Allen: (sweat drop). Just give her a Review, or she'll continue with her puppy-dog eye look!

Me: (gives everyone her puppy-dog-eye-look) Please review!

Ps : I wanna say thank you to : Crimson Affections for re-edting it for me!!.. :D thanks a bunch crimoson!!.. *hug you*


	2. Chapter 2 : Plane, Love and Moyashi

Chapter 2: Plane, Love and Moyashi. XD

The next day.

Allen, Kanda and Lavi waited for their plane to arrive. As Allen was listening to the song of 'Storywriter' by Supercar (A. N: I love this song by Supercar so much! 'heart') on her I-pod, while Lavi sat on the other side of the seat next to Kanda, reading 'Harry Potter' Volume six. (A.N: Yeah! I'm reading Harry Potter too! But I didn't get a chance to, because I'm typing this chapter and my new story. (1)). Kanda on the other hand, was just lying on the seat with his left leg on the window, an ear-piece in his ear, listening to the song of 'After Dark' by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. He tapped his right feet to the rhythm of the music.

'We were actually right on time!' Lavi thought. Even Kanda was _a little_ surprised that Allen had woken up early.

--o---O---o---

Flash back

Allen came running down the hallway through the Gate, and Kanda and Lavi were outside the Gate, waiting for Allen.

Lavi noticed Allen coming their way and he gasped. "Allen, you woke up right on time! Way to go, dude!" He did a thumb up at Allen.

Kanda turned to look at Allen as he thought, 'Oh my God! Moyashi is so cute when he is running!' Kanda blinked his eyes for a moment. 'Wait a Minute..! Did I just say that the Moyashi was- C-C-Cute?!' Kanda's face paled at the thought. (A.N: Awww… Kanda's in love! X3). Kanda was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Allen's face was only mere inches apart from his, until she spoke.

"Nee, Kanda, are you okay? Hello..?" Allen waved her hand in front of Kanda. "Huh? What are you talking-" Kanda stopped mid-sentence. Allen's face was so close. Too close. Kanda blushed, face reddening as he thought, 'What the hell?!'

"What the hell are you doing, getting so close to me?! You baka!" Kanda said as he tried to push Allen's face away from his. "Aww... Kanda, you don't need to push me right in my face, you meanie!" Allen pouted, trying to hide the blush that was also creeping onto her face. 'I know I saw him blush! He's so cute!'

Lavi giggled at his two best friends, earning glares from the both of them. "What?!" Both Allen and Kanda snapped at Lavi at the same time. "Oh… Nothing! So shall we go? Or we will miss our plane!" Lavi grinned as he picked up his bag pack.

Kanda 'Tch-ed' and picked up his own bag. Allen picked up her bag too. Lavi looked at Allen's bag. It was big. A little too big. 'We're only going for a mission for one week! So why does he need to bring so much stuff for?!' Lavi pondered about it, while the three of them made their way to the car.

As they walked out of the Head Quarter, they placed their bags in the trunk of the car. (A.N: Yeah! I said that they were in 21st century, didn't I? Or did I not..? Erm… Sweat drop (2)).

When they got in the car, the driver, (A.N: *Ahem* their driver will be the Finder!) Joe, started the car. "Nee, Allen!" Lavi said, tapping Allen on her shoulder. She turned to face Lavi, tilting her head questioningly. "Why do you have a big bag? We're only going on a mission for one week!" Lavi asked. "Erm…" Allen had not thought about that. "I… I just… felt like it! Why?" Allen said lamely, taken aback by the question thrown at her.

"Oh? Nothing. Just wanna know!" Lavi was not convinced, but he brushed it off. Allen had lied. What was inside those bags were her female clothes and her make-up. She packed those just in case if she needs them. "Okay." Allen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Nee—Yuu-chan! What's inside your bag?" Lavi asked Kanda this time, in his cheerful voice. "I told you not to call me by my given name, you Baka Usagi!" Kanda spat as he smacked Lavi's head with his Mugen. "Maa… Yuu-chan didn't need to hit me that hard!" Lavi whined as he rubbed his head. "Shut up! And say my given name again, I'll kill you!" Kanda warned with his famous death glare, as a vein popped on his head. "Fine, fine!" Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, where are we going to stay when we get there?" Allen asked. "Oh. Don't worry about that. Komui already gave me the address to where we're going to stay" Lavi said and smirked. "Huh?" Allen looked at Lavi dubiously.

End of Flash back! (A. N: Man that was a long flashback! O.o)

--o---O---o---

Finally, their plane arrived. They boarded the plane and got to their seats.

Allen got the window seat and Kanda beside her, while Lavi was behind them. 'Oh my God! I'm sitting beside the Moyashi!' He thought as he stole a glance at Allen who was looking out of the small window of the plane. 'Aww… He's so cute!' Kanda thought as his face flushed light pink. He blinked his eyes. "Wait! I-I'm…Gay?!' Kanda lowered his head, bangs casting shadows on his eyes.

'I'm not gay, I'm not gay! Oh God. I can't be GAY! (3)' Kanda chanted in his mind as he smacked his head on the table. (A.N: Yeah! I know air planes have a small table for the food. Kanda had opened it, since he was reading a Manga of Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! (4).)

Everyone- well, some people- were looking at Kanda and sweat dropped.

"Erm… Kanda? Are you okay?" Allen asked. "Yeah! I'm fine! Just don't mind me!" Kanda said, not moving and not looking at Allen, for fear of letting her see his face that was red from the blushing.

"Okay…" Allen lay comfortably on the seat and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep, so just wake me up if you need anything!" As soon as Allen finished, she went off to dreamland. "Okay…" Kanda said as he looked at Allen. Then he smiled. 'So What if I'm a gay? That doesn't change anything, as long as I'm in… love… with the Moyashi!' Kanda thought. He looked at Allen who was sleeping peacefully.

(A.N: Man! I made too much fluffiness!)

TBC...

---o----O----o---

Me: Ugh! I can't believe I made Kanda out of character! Tell me what you think of this chapter 2. And tell me If I REALLY did Make Kanda too out of Character. I thought that it was hard to not let Kanda be Out of character though!! I couldn't help it! He was just too fun to mess with! I'm going to type chapter 3 now! And I'm sorry Allen, but you're just too cute to be a boy! Thought you are cute enough to be a girl! XD

Oh yeah! On.1. I had a Harry Potter Volume 6, but had not read it yet! I was busy making this fan fiction. And drawing and updating my DA account. :3 And I plan to make a story for 'Devil May Cry'. Though I still don't have an idea for it! (sweat drop)

On no.2: I made this fan fic in 21st Century cause is so hard to make them live in the 19th Century, and cause I'm not that good in making a story in the 19th Century!(sweat drop) And besides, modern world would suits them! X3 just think about it! Kanda and Allen in a modern world! X3

On 3: I've been reading the fan fic of The Bitter and The Sweet by Kanda Yu and I like that part where Kanda said 'I'm Not gay'! X3

On 4: Yeah! I've been reading some of Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn lately! X3 I like the pairing of Dino x Hibari and Mokuro x Tsuna! X3

Kanda: You! (Points at me) How dare you make me out of character! I'm not like that!

Me: Sure you are! (Grins)

Kanda: What the—Why you! Come here!

Allen, Lavi: Aww. Kanda, clam down, would you? (Grabs Kanda.)

Kanda: Shut up! And let me go you two! I need to kill her! (Points at me)

Me: (grins cutely at Kanda)

Tyki: Please Review!

Me: (puppy-dog-eye) please!

Tyki: (sweat drop at K-Chan)

Me: Jan ne!

Ps : I wanna say thanks to crimson Affections for re-editing it to me!!.. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble and hotel?

Chapter 3 : Trouble and My Hotel?!. O.o

As the plane ride was done. They went to pick up their luggage. As Allen grab her bag and said. "Nee.. Lavi where are we gonna stay for the night?" She asked as just adjust her bag.

"Oh, You'll see when we get their!" was all Lavi said as he smirked. Allen shiver as Lavi smirk, 'I just hate it when he dose that!. IS make me feel like he know something but won't tell me why:?!' She thought as she turns her head to look at Kanda who was picking up his bag. And as his Cellphone rang he pick it up as he read the txt message. As he sigh then said.

"Great!... Koumi said that a finder will pick us up later on. And after we done researching for the Innocence. We have to do our homework the one that Kouimi will send us through E-mail." Kanda said. AS he sighed then put his cellphone back in his Pants packet.

(A.N : Of course they turn off the cellphone we they were riding the plane. After the ride they switch on it!. I dose that most of the time!. . Oh and Yeah. Allen, Kanda and Lavi are still teenagers so yeah!. The Black Oder is not just a Akuma hunting but A school to. I got this Idea from A promise is made to kept by Saya-sama!.. I love that story alot!. (1)).

"Greaaaat!!" Lavi said as he sighed too. "More work?!" Allen said as she smacked her head with her hand. Lavi and Kanda sweatdrop at Allen.

"Awww.. Dose the little Moyashi hate Homework?!" Lavi asked in his oh so cheerful voice. As Lavi put his left arms on Allen shoulder. Allen give Lavi a somewhat eye brown. As she pulled Lavi left arms off of her shoulder and said.

"No!.. I'm just pissed because we have homework to do after the mission!" She said as she pulled out her Ipod from her mini bag. "Oh.." Was all Lavi said. "But don't worry Allen-chan!" Lavi said as Allen shiver as Lavi add 'Chan' to her name.

"Before we do that homework and find the Innocence. Well have an all Man out tonight!.. Let have Sake for tonight!. Then after that tomorrow will go and see about this hunted Build and get the Innocence so we can do our homework in no time!. Right? Kanda!" Lavi said as he turn to look at their other friend who 'tch-ed'.

"See?. Kanda didn't mind!" LAvi said as he pointed at Kanda who glared at the two. Allen sweatdrop. "No I don't think Kanda wanna do that Lavi So do I!" Allen said to Lavi.

"Whatever!. Will still gonna have that all night man party!" Lavi said with hopeful in his eye. Allen sweatdrop as she said. "Lavi!. I Thought Only. Girl would go out on night live party?!" she asked. "Nonsense!. Will show that not only women get to have fun but so are we!.!" Lavi said.

'Actually Lavi I'm a girl!. Thought I'm not gonna let the world know yet!. Or else Cross will have my head for dinner!' Allen thought as she shiver at the thought about what will his Master do if he find out that the Order. Had found out the Allen really identity was actually a girl!. "Anyway.. Let go wait for our Finder the driver!" Lavi said as Kanda and Allen sweatdrop.

As they walked Allen remember Kanda mention about homework. "oh yeah!" Allen said as the two boys stopped walking to look at Allen with question mark appears on their head. " Hm?. You have something in mind Allen?" Kanda asked.

"Kanda, you said we have a homework to do after the mission right?!" She asked Kanda who nodded. "So?. What about it?" Kanda said. "W-What was the Assignment that Koumi said?" Allen asked.

Kanda sighed. "Is Math!" Kanda said as he walk ahead of Allen and Lavi. Allen face paled as she said. "Great!. Just my Luck!" As Lavi giggles at Allen and said.

"Aww.. Don't worry Allen, big bro. Lavi is here to help you!" Lavi said as they walk out of the airport to wait for their Driver.

"Thanks Lavi, But I'll do this on my own!. I don't want to depend on you all the time about Math homework!. I'm not that dumb!" Allen said. Lavi give a small laugh. "Okay!. But if you really need any help just ask me or Kanda ok?!" Lavi said. "OI, Don't let me deal with that stupid Moyashi about Math homework!" Kanda said. Lavi and Allen sweatdrop.

-o-O-o-

Well the three waited for their driver to come. Allen, Kanda and Lavi seat at the canteen of the airport.

Lavi was reading a book while Kanda was playing Gitaroo Man on his psp. While Allen. Well Allen was taking a picture of herself near Lavi and Kanda. While she listens to her Favourite song of 'I feel my soul by Yui (2) on her Ipod.

As Lavi keep a glace look at Allen from time to time. As he wonders why on earth was Allen taking a picture of himself?. As Lavi give a sigh and give up on reading as he turn to look at Allen and said.

"Allen. Why on earth are you taking a picture of yourself?. Is make you look like your acting like damn girl who was so obsession of herself? Like. She thinks she's cute or something. But the other hand you are cute!. Although you are and fact a guy. And Kanda had all the girly hair looking we have here" Lavi said as Allen Blush.

"Oi!. What did you just said you baka Usagi!?" Kanda said as he stopped playing his psp and send a Death glare toward lavi on the Back. Yeah. Kanda was at the front seat of the table while Lavi and Allen are at the back seat of the table. Lavi give a small laugh. " I was kidding Yuu!" Lavi said.

"Lavi!" Kanda give Lavi his warning tone. Lavi gulped. "Yeah?!"

"What did I tell you about calling me by my given name?!" Kanda asked still glaring at Lavi. " D-Don't do it?!" Lavi said. "Right!. Now stop calling me that or I'll stab Mugen to your throat!" Kanda said still glaring at Lavi.

Allen sighed at the two. As a Person came near them and said. "Sorry to keep you three waiting this long!. Their was Chaos back there!"

"Huh?!" Lavi and Allen said. "You are you?!" Kanda asked bluntly. "Oh my bad!. I'm Alex Bardon!. I will be your Finder and your Driver while your here!. Koumi-san told me to up you three. And send you to your Inn!" Alex said. "Oh!" Was the three answers.

"Anyway. What you you mean their was a 'Chaos' back their?" Allen asked. "Oh. That sorry!. I got late on picking you guys. Thought I was to post to be by the time your plane arrived. But their were traffics on my way here!" Alex said. "Fair eoungh!" Kanda said.

"Shall we go and take you three to your hotel?!" Alex asked. "Good idea!. I'm tried of sitting and waiting here!" Lavi said as he got up and put his book back on his bag Allen and kanda did the same too. Kanda turn off his psp then put it back on his bag. Allen put her cellphone back on her pants packet.

So they put their bags on the back of the car and went insed of the car. Kanda seat on the left side of the car. While Allen on the middle and Lavi on the right.

As they travel. Lavi fall asleep. While Kanda was listening to his music on his Ipod. Allen was look out the window at the car.

'Is been a year I haven't been home.. I wonder what will Brothers might say when they see me—..' Allen thought as she blinked the groaned. Kanda turned to Allen as he pull down his headset and said. "Something wrong Allen?" He asked.

"No!. Is nothing. I'm just thinking about something!" Allen said. As Kanda sighed and put his headset back to his ear.

-Allen POV-

I groaned at the thought of my Brothers. Kenji, blank, Ayame and Dino-nii-chan was still at the inn. Damn. I forgot that we own some hotel here. Before father Mana pass away!. Ugh!. Wait a minute. Koumi can't be... But how?!.. Let just hope were not staying at our Hotel or else I'm death meat!. And my Brothers doesn't known that I was cross-dress because of Master Cross idea of me being and pretending to be a boy!.. Ugh!.. I feel a headache is coming. I was lost in my thought.

As Kanda asked. "Something wrong Allen?" He asked. "No!. Is nothing. I'm just thinking about something!" I said. I hide my blushing face. As Kanda sighed and put his headset back in his ear. I took a glace look at Kanda the back at looking at my feet. Kanda can be such a handsome bastard. Now I know why many girl like him!. He to good for his own good!. I mean just look hot handsome his face is. He also had the building muscles body but not that big like a mocha. But still good looking. I sighed. I know I liked Kanda before. But I never expected that I would fall in with him!.

"All right everyone where here!" Alex thought. I did know we where already. Too much thought good make you feel so little time. As I looked at the window to see to where we're stay. And my eye widen.

-Normal POV-

Allen eye widen at the sight in front of her as she grab Lavi cloth and started to call lavi name while shaking him still he wake up.

"LAVI!.. LAVI!, WAKE UP WOUILD YOU!.. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT WE WERE GONNA STAY AT MY FAMILY INN YOU BAKA!!!!" Allen yelled at Lavi ear as she finally let Lavi go.

"I-I-I'm sorry Allen but Koumi-san told me not to tell you because he know you will get panic!" Lavi said as he fell down right back at to where he was sleeping.

"WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO!.. OH GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!.. HOW AM'I GONNA EXPLANE THIS TO DINO AND BLANK-NII-CHAN AND THE WORST IS AYAME-NII-CHAN!!!." Allen panicked. As Kanda and Alex (a.k.a :their driver and Finder) sweatdrop at Allen reaction.

"I CAN'T GO IN THERE!!!!" Allen panicked again. "Aww.. Come Allen what so bad about seeing your family back again!?.. Shouldn't you be happy about?!" Lavi asked. "Easy for you to say!. But dealing with 3 older brothers and a 2 year younger brother Kenji is not that easy deal with!!!" Allen yelled.

Lavi blinked. "If you have 3 older brother and 1 younger brother then your—" Lavi said but was cut off as Allen said. " Yes!. I'm at the middle!" Allen said as she groaned. Now how she gonna deal with her Brothers?. Now that they are gonna stay at Allen Hotel and house!. ( Yes they have a house. Their house is on the top of the building!)

Allen then again looked out of the window as she said. " Oh kami please help me!" she groaned.

TBC...

--o—O—o—

Okay. That for now!. I know is short but I was too sleep to continue the rest!.

On no. 1 : Yes I been reading the A promise to kept by Saya-sama and I love it alot I even add it to my favourites! X3. And yeah. I know I got the school things from that story but I couldn't think of any better way!. Oh and if you all reader are thinking.. I'm the youngest in the family!.. X3

And on no. 2 : And yes I love all yui song!. But my most favourites would be the 'Feel my soul!.. X3

Well that it!.. I'll put the chapter 4 when is done!.. -.-"

Allen : I had Brothers?!.. O.O

Me: Yeah!.. Cool isn't it?!

Kanda : Why did you name Allen 2nd older brother Blank?!

ME : I dunno!.. I couldn't think of any better name so I pick the name Blank!.. Oh and I'm sure that the reader will love Allen 3rd older brother Ayame. X3 You'll all have out on chapter 4!.. X3

Me : Well then bye for now!

Lavi : Review please!

ME : (do the puppy-dog-eye look at the Readers and reviewers)...X3

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4 meet the 4 brothers

Chapter 4 : Meeting the 4 brothers of Allen!

A.N : Hello Minna-san!.. Sorry for the long wait!... Here the chapter 4 of Only you!. And I'll try to check the grammar and the spelling next time!. . "

And for Dose who give me a review I thank you all!. So here a Cookies for dose who give me a reviewer!. . (hand everyone a cookies!. :D )

zenbon zakura : Aww... And yes I read the Real smile by lady indecisive. Thoughts I'll try to make a longer chapter next time so don't worry!.

SilentKiller1 : I dunno why Kanda hate his given name!. But I have an idea for that on my next chapter:D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTER IF I DID THEN LAVI AND TYKI WOULD BE GAY-NESS!!.. Oh and Blank, Dino, Ayame and Kenji are mine own Characters I add to this story!. X3

Okay on with the story!. X3

-o-O-o-

Chapter 4 : Meeting the 4 Brothers of Allen!

A.N : Before we go to the story. I change Allen younger brother ages into a 10 years old. Cause I think is might be too cute of Allen having a younger brother of a 10 years old!.. ."

Preview:

Allen then again looked out of the window as she said. "Oh kami please help me!" she groaned.

-o-O-o-

Allen groaned. Lavi and Kanda sweat drop at Allen.. While Alex's took their's bag from the back of the cars.

"Well. Is a little too late to go back now, Allen-chan!" Alex said as Allen Shiver. "Please don't add the 'chan' on my name!. Is makes me think I'm a girl!" Allen said as she thought. 'Thought I'm a girl!.. Oh well let just hope that my brother are not at house yet!. I don't feel like dealing with them for a while—"Allen thought but was cut of as a Young boy open the entrances door of the hotel and said.

"You three must be the People that gonna stay here for a week. Am' I right?. That guy Koumi-san told My brother that you guys where coming—" He stopped as he spotted a white haired teen. That's look all too familiar to him as he yelled. "OMG!!!.. IS that you Allen-ne—"Allen cover her younger brother mouth before he said the word 'nee-chan'.

Allen whispers. "Please kenji-ototo (1). Don't call me nee-chan!" Allen whispers.

As her younger brother give her the look of why?.

Allen sighed. And whisper to him again. " Is a long story!.. I'll tell you when we go to the meeting room later on. After I take my friends to their room Okay?!" Allen asked.

As her younger brother sighed but nodded. He then whispers to Allen. "Okay. Dino-nii is out to buy food while Ayeme-nii is up stared at his room doing his designer!. Blank-nii is on the offices room!. I'll go tell him to call Dino-nii to come back home to tell him that you'll back!" He said with a wide grin on his face. Allen gives her younger brother a glared that said. 'I'm-so-gonna-get-you-for-this!.' look on her face.

"Umm.. Allen you know this kid?" Lavi asked. As Allen turn to look at Lavi and said. "This is my younger brother Kenji!" Allen said as he shows her younger brother to Lavi and Kanda. As Lavi lower down to level the 10 years old boy and said. "Hi!, Kenji. I'm your onii-chan friend!. The name Lavi!" he said as he salutes.

"Hello!. I'm Kenji Walker!. Allen-nii younger brother!. Is nice to meet you too Lavi!" Kenji said. Allen was happy that Kenji didn't use the 'nee-chan'. "And who that?!" Kenji asked Lavi as he pointed to Kanda at the back of Lavi. Lavi turn around to see Kanda as he said. "Oh him?!. His name is Yuu Kanda" Lavi said as he pointed to Kanda.

"Yuu Kanda, Huh?!. His name sounded like a girl?!. Is he a She or a he?!" Kenji asked. Which send Allen to giggle's. As Kanda give Allen his death glared. Lavi was trying not to laugh at it."No he's a guy Kenji-kun!" Lavi said. "But his name is Yuu Kanda!.. Don't you think that was to post to be a Girls name?!" Kenji said. "Watch it!, Kid!" Kanda said. "Kanda be nice to Kenji!. His my little brother have you forgot?!" Allen said as she glared at Kanda.

Kanda's just 'Tch-ed'.

"Meanie!.. Well then come on Allen-nii!" Kenji said as he grabs Allen hand and went inside the hotel.

Inside of the hotel...

"Okay. Here your friend key to their room Allen-nii!. Blank-nii told me to give it to the three guests. But I don't think you need the three key since you have your own room here!" Kenji said as he handed the key to Allen.

"Thanks. Kenji-kun!.. Here you go Lavi, Kanda. Kenji why not show them their room?, While I'll go and meet with Blank-nii hm?! ." Allen said. "Okay!" Kenji said in a sing sung tone."Come on LAvi-kun, Kanda-chan!" Kenji said. As Lavi giggle "Oi, Gaki!. Don't call me with the 'chan!' I'm a guy you know!?" Kanda said.

As Allen watch Lavi, Kanda and his younger brother went to Elevators. Allen when to the other elevators to go to the meeting room on the 12 floor!.

As Allen got in the Elevator, She took of her wig as her Long hair falls down. Allen had been using a wig just to hide here long snow white hair. The elevator stopped as the door open.

Allen took a deep breathe as she walked out —

"OMG!!. Allen-sama is back!" One of the workers of the hotel yelled as everyone looked at her. Allen sweat drop as she tried to stay clam and said "Hello!. Kris-kun!. It's nice to see you again!.. Is blank-nii in his offices?!" Allen asked.

"Why of course!. Just try not to piss him! He's in a bad mood lately!. Cause Dino-sama said that their will be a guest coming!" Kris said. "Actually that guest is me and my two friends!" Allen said. "Oh" everyone said. "I'm going to see blank-nii now!" Allen said as she waved at the workers then opens the office room. Her brother Blank was reading some report paper. As he then said. "Kenji, didn't onii-chan told you to go pick up the guest down stairs—"Blank said as he looked who the person was who just entered his office.

Silence filled the whole room. Then a loud scream could be heard from the outside. As the door to the office room open. "BLANK GUESS WHAT ALLEN-CHAN CAME BACK HOM—"The person stopped in his track as he saw Allen then.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ALLEN LITTLE SIS!!. YOUR FINALLY HOME!!!. HOW COULD YOU NOT CALL OR MAIL US FOR WHAT?!. 3 YEARS?!.. THAT'S SO RUDE OF YOU SIS?!.. DIDN'T YOU LEARN TO HATE US BECAUSE WE ALWAYS TREATED YOU LIKE A BABY AND A PRINCESS?!" The person said. "AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!.. THAT A MAN CLOTH?!.. HOW COULD MY DEAR BELOVED LITTE—"

"Ayame!" blank called.

"WEAR SUCH A MANLY CLOTH?!.. HAVEN'T I THOUGHT YOU TO WEAR LIKE A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS—"

"AYAME!!!.. SHUT UP ALREADY!. I THINK SHE GETS THE POINT ALREADY!" Blank said as he kicked his twins Ayame on the face."You could be such a gay sometime you know that?!. But then again you and Dino-nii always act like that!. No wonder why Allen-chan runaway with that bustard cross who was it again!?!?!.." he said as he stopped and turned to look at Allen. Then he hugged Allen and said.

"Welcome home alle—"Blank didn't get the chance to say welcome home to Allen as the door to the office room open again with a loud bang. "BLANK, AYAME-KUN HAVE YOU SEE ALLEN ALREADY KENJI-KUN CALLED ME TO COME HOME CAUSE HE SAID ALLEN COME BACK HO—" the 2nd person stopped as he blinked then.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.. ALLEN-CHAN OUR DEAR BABY SIS IS BACK!!" he said as he gloomed Allen. "OH HOW WE MISS YOU SO MUCH ALLEN-CHAN?!. HAVEN'T YOU KNOWN HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU LEFT?!"

"Dino-nii!.. Let me go!.. I can't breath!.. "Allen said as she try to push her brother off of her so she could breath. 'THIS IS THE REASON WHY I AGREED TO GO WITH MASTER CROSS AND RUNAWAY FROM HOME!!!..' Allen screamed in his mind.

"oh.. Sorry sis. But I just could help it!.. We really miss you!" Dino said with the motherly voice tone. As he's let Allen go.

"So!. Spilt s it baby sis. Tell us why you come home?!" Blank asked with a hopeful in his eye. Allen sweat drop at her brother Blank. "Did you come back home cause you miss us dear?!" Dino said in a motherly way.

"Hmm.. Who was from the three of you revive a call from koumi-san?!" Allen asked.

"Oh!?. So is was you who will be our guest huh?!. But I heard that their 's was to post to three guest who gonna come here?!" Blank said.

"BLANK-KUN HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT WE WERE GONNA HAVE A GUEST?!. AND THIER ARE THREE OF THEM!!" Dino said. "I'M THE ELDEST HERE HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?!" Dino said.

Blank rubbed his ear. "Aw. Dino-nii you didn't need to yell at me!. AND DO PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A MOM!?" blank said.

"So Blank-nii, is WAS you who—"Allen said. Blank nodded. "And yes the guest are only two!. The 3rd person was me!. So Dino-nii-chan can me and my two friends could stay for 1 week?!." Allen asked as she gave her eldest brother a puppy-dog-eye.

"Oh sure sis!. So you and your girlfriend are gonna—"Dino said but was cut of as Allen said. "Actually Dino-nii they are a Guy!"

Silence field the room for the second time..

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!!?!?!" Her three older brothers said. Allen sweat drop. As she's said. "is a long story. To make it shorts. Is like this. I went to school in the U.S the school is not just school but a Exorcists school too!" Allen said as she give a sweet and cutely smile at her three brothers.

Silence field the room for the 3rd time..

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" the three brothers said. "AN-AN-AN" Dino said. "Exorcists.. School?!!?!?!" Ayame said. 'I'm dead!. I just know it!.. I'm so dead now!' Allen thought.'

"Is it that school for those people who kill Demo and etc?!" blank said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ALLEN WALKER!!!.. HOW COULD YOU GO TO A PLACE SUCH AT THAT?!. WAS IT ALL BECAUSE OF THAT GUY CROSS MARIAN TOLD YOU TOO?!" Dino yelled both hand on his hips acting like a mother.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT GUY FOR MAKING OUR DEARLY SISTER DEAR TO GO TO A PLACE LIKE THAT AND THEY HAD A BAD TAST IN STYLE!.. I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THE CLOTH?!. IS SO SMIPLE SO PLANE BLACK AND A LITTLE WIHTE TO MAKE IT LOOK COOL AND WHAT THE CROSS SHAPE THING ON THE LEFT OF THE UNIFROM FOR?!.. IS MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR A SOLDIER THAT NEED TO BE IN THE BATTLE?!" Ayame said.

"Actually is pretty cool Ayame!. And could you think of anything else aside from cloth fashion?!."Blank asked his twin.

"Oh please. Fashion is my way of nature!" Ayame said as he gave his twins a risen eye brown. As the door to the office room open. "Aww.. Man that Kanda guys is so mean and rude!. He's such a bastard!" A young voice said. Allen and his older brother look at the door to see their youngest little brother. "Kanda'?!" Blank asked. "Yeah!. One's of Nee-chan friend!" Kenji said. Blank, Ayame and Dino give their sister an eye brown. As they all look at Allen.

"Eh?!.. Sorry!.. Kanda Is always like that!. He always threaded people in a different way. But He's a good person. He's care for others thought he just doesn't show it!" Allen said with a blush on her face. Blank saw that their sister was blush so as the other.

"Your's blushing!" Kenji said as he smirked. "What?!. Little sister had a crush on that Kanda guy!?" blank said teasing their little sister. Allen blush even more. Redder.

"Shut up!. Blank-nii!!!. And so what's if I had a crush on him?!" Allen said then put her hand on her mouth. She just said that she had a crush on Kanda's.'Ugh!. Me and my stupid BIG Mouth's?!' Allen thought.

"So dose little Kanda guys know you like him!?" Blank asked. As he's twins smack him on the head. "Stop teasing her you baka!" Ayame said. "No!.. No.. Kanda doesn't know that I'm a girl!!" Allen said. "EHHH?!" Her Brothers said. "Why?!.. How comes?" Dino asked. "Be cause's. Master Cross told me to pretend to be a guy. He said that is a good idea to hide my real gender!. Cause he said their where only few female Exorcists!. And one of dose Female Exorcists were my friend named Lenalee Lee!" Allen said.

"Hmm.. I guess that Cross Marian guy isn't bad after all!" Blank said. Dino sighed. "Well then let go and see what we can do for you and your friend!.. By the way why are you and your friend only staying for 1 week?!"Dino asked. "Cause we still has math homework and exams when we come back!" Allen said as she sighed.

"Okay!.. Let go then!" Blank said as they went to were Lavi and Kanda were." Wait!.. Let me at less put my wig back on!" Allen said. "Oh so your using wigs the whole time?!. I thought you cut your hair nee-chan!?" Kenji said. Allen rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Kenji!. Their no way I'm cutting my Beautiful long snow white hair!" Allen said as she done putting her wig back. "Good!. Cause if you cute your hair I'm sure!. I'll bold you!: Kenji said. "I like to see you try little bro."Allen said as he played his brother hair. "And beside's. I hate hair cut!" Allen said as they walk out of the office to Lavi and Kanda room.

On Kanda and Lavi at their rooms.

"Sigh!.. What took Bean sprout for so long?!" Lavi asked. "He's problem still busy. On explaining thing out with his Brothers!" Kanda said not brothering to look at Lavi. As he was still busy Playing with Timycapi. ( A.N : I totally forgot about Timycapi!. O.O Sorry! . ")

"You know yuu!.. You didn't need to be so mean on that kid!" Lavi said. "Che. Whatever!. And don't call me by my given name!" Kanda said. "Are you still playing the Gitaroo Man game on your psp Yuu?!" Lavi said. Kanda Ignore Lavi calling him Yuu." Yeah!. I'm at the final level already!" Kanda said. "Really?!.. I couldn't make it to that level!.. Your Inhuman you know that yuu?!" Lavi said. Kanda rolled his eye. "Pfftt.. Oh please!. The game was only an easy level!" Kanda said. Kanda lied actually he was having a hard time fighting with ben-k the shark!. X3

"Cool!.. Nee, Could you beat Mojo king bee for me?!. He's so hard to beat with!" Lavi said as he hand his psp to Kanda. "Che. Do it yourself!." Kanda said. "Your so mean you!. What a pity!" Lavi said. As he went to play's with his psp.

The door's to the room open. Lavi and Kanda looked up to see the person.

-Kanda POV-

I lay down on my bed while playing Gitaroo Man on my psp. Lavi is with me too. Did I said it right?!. My room?!. Yeah mine room!. Lavi had his on room. His room is on the next door, near my room. Thought him and that Kenji brats a.k.a : Allen little brother come in to bug me!.

Thought I try to clam my nerves down but that kid push my limit. I'm sure that kid is on his why to his brother Allen for a help cause I bully him!. Thought I don't bully kids offense cause I have a younger brothers and sister too ya know!. Thought this kid really pissed me off. He just like Allen what can I say?. Like brothers indeed.

Though. That kid's had a green eyes and a dark reddish brown hair. Allen had White hair and Blue-grey eyes. As I was lost in my thought lavi asked me about how means I'am to that kid. Che. Like he care!?. I have my own way of treating people!. As Lavi keep on bugging me!. Now he want me to beat Mojo King Bee for him che.

What dose he think I am?. I had a hard time beating at Mojo King Bee. Is took me Three days!. THREE FUCKING DAYS just to beat that Fucking stupid Mojo King Bee!. Ugh!.

The Door's to the room open. I stopped playing my psp so did Lavi as we looked at to who was coming?!. I thought is was Allen or that Kenji-brats but is was not!. This guy had a Real reddish hair but his eyes were.. Navy blue!. Like mine!. He seem to be around me and Lavi ages!. Thought Allen ages is 15!. Me and Lavi are 18!.

"Yo!" he said. "I'm Blank!. Allen older brother!. Well Second older brother!. " He said. "Umm.. Blank-nii. Could you! Let us in?!" That was Moyashi voice!

"ahh.. Sorry Allen little bro!" blank said. "Let me see your friend Allen-kun!" Said the voice form's behinds Blank's and the Moyashi.

The 3rd person came in. I shock my head. This guy had a Reddish hair though this one had a long reddish hair and a navy's blue eyes like the one Blank and I had.

"Ahh.. Kanda, Lavi!. Meet my two brothers!. Blank-nii and this is Ayame-nii!" Allen said. So the other one is Ayame huh?!. Thought is Ayame to pose to be a female name?!.

"Maa, You two!" Said the other voice from the back's of the door. The twins move to let the 4th person to come inside. "HI!. "He said. "I'm Dino Walker!. The eldest amount us!!" He said. So Dino is the Eldest huh!?. This Dino guy ha a Blondie spiky hair and a blue-violet eyes!. Really now!. Other their really Both brothers or what?!.

"SO which one of you is that Kanda that Kenji said about that Bully him?!" Blank said. "Oh come on now Blank-chan!. Don't be mean to one of ours little Allen-kun friends!" Dino said. You know. That Blank guy acted like a true eldest brother rather than that Dino guys!. Is Dino really the eldest or Blank and his Twin!?. I had a confuse look on my face. Allen notices it and said.

"Sorry bout that Kanda, Lavi!. Thought Dino-nii is the Eldest he always acts like a Mother and sometime act like a child. While Blank-nii the youngest in the twins always act bossing and also act like a true eldest brother!. Hehe" he said. Oh he so cute when he gives me that innocent smiling look's on.

"Anyway.. As I was gonna say. Who's that Kanda guy?!" Blank asked. Lavi pointed at me.

-End of Kanda POV-

-Now is time for Allen POV-

"Anyway.. As I was gonna say who that Kanda guy?!" Blank-nii said. I could feel a sences that—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Ayame-nii squealed. I rubbed my ears so did the other? Ayame-nii could have a steal of lungs as I remember?!.

"OMG!!!... ALLEN-KUN ARE YOU SURE THIS KANDA GUY IS A HE?!. HE ALMOST LOOK LIKE A GIRL!?.. AND MY WHAT A HANDSOME GUY HE IS?!.. WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY HIM FOR ME ALLEN-KUN?!" Ayame-nii gave me his puppy-dog-eye look. I sweatdrop as my Dino-nii and Blank-nii smacked Ayame-nii head hard as he started to fake cry. I almost forgot that Ayame-nii is a YFC (2)!.

"DAMN IT AYAME!!!.. STOP ACTING LIKE A FREAKING GAY-NESS WOULD YOU!?!?!.. WERE TWINS HAVEN'T YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?!" Blank-nii said as he smacked Ayame-nii to the head again."Your so mean Blank!.. I'm your older twin!. So deal with it!" Ayame-nii said as I sweatdrop.

"Anyway!. I'll be back!.. Their something I need to get for Kanda-chan!" Ayame-nii said. He not planning to let Kanda wear one of his design now would he?!. Damn. As Ayame-nii came back in with the.. FITTY PINK DRESS!!!. Ugh!. I feel sorry for my Kanda. Thought he's not yet my BF!. X3

"LOOKIE KANDA!. THIS IS ONE OF MY CREATION!!!.. I USE TO LET ALLEN WEAR ONE OF THIS WHEN I NEED A MODEL BUT NOW!.. I HAVE TWO MODELS!!. STARTING WITH OUR'S DEAR BELOVED ALLEN-KUN AND YOU KANDA-KUN!" Ayame said waving the dress. I look to see at Kanda and damn his face paled as he fainted.. HE FAINTED?!!?!?.. OMG!!!.. MY KANDA YUU FAINTED?!.. O.O Damn you Ayame-nii look what you did to my Kanda-kun!. I gave Ayame-nii my death glared. The one that Kanda always gave me when his pissed!. X3

-Normal POV-

Kanda fainted when he saw the dress. Allen gave her brother Ayame. One's of Kanda's death glare. A minute later Kanda finally wake up.

"You okay Kanda?!" Allen asked. "Wha-?!.. Huh?!.."Kanda said as he groaned."You pass out when you show one Of Ayame-nii design!." Allen said to Kanda as Kanda got up and 'tch-ed'.

"Anyway.. Let head to the dinner hall!.. I bet you kids are hurry!.. Especially!. YOU!, Allen-kun!" Dino said as he's winked at Allen. As Allen sweat drop at her brother. 'Man this gonna be a long 1 week mission!.' Allen thought.

TBC...

Me : So what do you all think of chapter 4?!. Good, bad?!..O,o Oh. And what else do you all want me to add?!. Marriage Arrangement?!, Lemons on a later chapters?!.(thoughts. I'm not to sure if I'm good at making lemons but I'll try for the sake of you all review and readers and fans out there!. The Tyki x Lavi will be on a Later Chapter too!.. Maybe on the Chapter 6 or 8 I think?!.. O.o Oh and to let you all remind!. I can't update on Weekend!. Cause weekend is my Family bounding day's!. Just to let you all know!.

Oh and sorry if I haven't updated on my other story the one that had the title of "Random Dorm House!'. I'm kinda focusing on this story right now!. I already made the other chapters of Random Dorm House I'll post it as soon as I'm done checking the grammar and the miss spelling!. ."

On no. 1 : I dunno is Ototo is mean Little brother or little sister?!. Can somebody tell me what Ototo mean?!. Please. (Do's the puppy-dog-eye)

On no.2 : FYC – mean Yaoi Fan Club!. X3

Oh and I change Kenji ages to a 10 years old!. Because I think is would be fun to let Allen had a younger siblings!.. X3 So for now!. Good nights all!..

Allen : I can't believe I got a GAY brother!.. -.-"

Kanda : I fainted?!.. O.O.. WHY DID YOU LET ME FAINTED?!!?!?.. I NEVER TO THAT!!!..

Lavi : I can't believe the almighty you can't defeat Mojo King Bee!?.. . Your so evil K-chan!..

Me : hehe!.. Sorry!.. So Review everyone!.. (Give everyone her puppy-dog-eye look!)

Tyki : Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 dinner and past talk

Chapter 5 : Dinner and past talk!

A.N : I like to say sorry for not updating yesterday!. -.-". I didn't get much sleep yesterday cause I was writing the chapter 4!. So I was down the whole day yesterday!. But is doesn't mean I didn't get any lunch or dinner!. Thought I wake up around 11 : 50 am yesterday and went to eat breakfast and lunch as the same time yesterday!. Then take a break then went back to sleep!. My sister told me if I was tried from yesterday duet to writing the chapter 4!. She told me to take a break from writing once in a while!. So I did!.. So for now enjoy the chapter 5! I made this last night at 9pm still 11pm and this morning!. :D And I really need a break sometime!. Ugh!. I been having a leak of sleep lately!. -.-"

Xiao Yue Er : Ototo is younger brother and Imoto is younger sister!. Thank you!. For letting me know!. (hugs). :D

KiyoiYume : You were asking to how long was Allen hair was right?!. Is pretty long still the on her lower hips!.

Okay on with the story everyone!. :D

-o-O-o-

Chapter 5: Dinner and Past talk!

Preview:

Kanda fainted when he saw the dress. Allen gave her brother Ayame. One's of Kanda's death glare. A minute later Kanda finally wake up.

"You okay Kanda?!" Allen asked. "Wha-?!.. Huh?!.." Kanda said as he groaned. "You pass out when you saw one Of Ayame-nii dress he made!." Allen said to Kanda as Kanda got up and 'tch-ed'.

"Anyway.. Let head to the dinner hall!.. I bet you kids are hurry!.. Especially!. YOU!, Allen-kun!" Dino said as he's winked at Allen. As Allen sweat drop at her brother. 'Man this gonna be a long 1 week mission!.' Allen thought.

-o-O-O-o-

-Lavi POV-

Man I never thought Allen and his brothers are wired?!. I mean they look unlike!. Now That I thought of it?!. Dino-nii had a Blondie hair and a blue-violent eye. I wonder how old is Dino-nii is?. He look around 20 plus?. And while the twins had reddish hair and a navy blue eye. The twins looked around me and Kanda ages!. Kenji had a dark reddish brown hair and a Green eyes?!. Really now are they really brother or what?!.

"Anyway.. Let head to the dinner hall!.. I bet you kids are hurry!.. Especially!. YOU!, Allen-kun!" Dino said as he's winked at Allen. As Allen sweat drop at his brother. I wonder who cook the food for them?. I mean just look how Allen eat with a body so tinny and skinny?. I wonder if all of Allen brothers eat a lot of food too?. So as we walked to the hallway to the dinner hall. I saw many pictures lay on the wall frames. Blank notices that I was looking at the picture he smiled and said.

"Did you like the picture Lavi-kun?" Blank asked me. I nodded of course. "Father Tent to like to put the entire family picture in the wall of the hallway. He said is a good idea to put the family pictures on the hallway so the hallways would look brighter and alive!" Blank said.

"Thought. Father pass away when Allen was 10 year old!. He dies in a car crash on his way to Allen piano performances!" Blank said thought with a sad tone and expression. Is must be a tough thing for Allen to lost a father at a young age?. I looked at Allen and damn he face was sad so sad that is hurt to see him like that!. Talking about his father in front of him must have brought his memory of his father when his father was still alive.

"Father had always loved Allen!. And treated Allen like his own son. Since he was different duet to his left arms!!" Dino said. "Eh?!. What do you mean 'treated Allen like his own son?'" I asked Dino-san. "Allen-nii isn't really our brother!." Kenji said.

"He was adopted!" Blank said. I didn't ask any further anymore about that. As we arrived at the dinner table Blank told us to take a seat. While Ayame go to ask the maid to bring the food to the dinner table. As Dino said. "The first time we met Allen, Was when he was just a baby!"

"Father found Allen on a snow storms!" Blank said. "Father said I was abandoned by my real parents. Because of my left arms!" Allen said. Kanda and I didn't say anything anymore. IS was just to much to ask!. I didn't know Allen had it hard when he was young?.

"The day I found out the truth that I was just adopted. Was the day I stopped going to school when I was around 8 years old. Because the other kids where bully me because of my left Arms. And I asked father why was I'm the only one who was different. Father didn't want me to know that I was just adopted because he didn't want me to be hurt!. I blunted out to him that day to tell me the truth about myself?! Since that I was way too different than any other normal human being!!" Allen said.

"Thought no matter how different I was father always treated me like one of his son. And that the time I found out the truth!" Allen said.

"Thought we all are just adopted by our father Mana Walker!" Blank said. As me and Kanda said. "Ehhhh?!"

"What?!. You think that Allen was just the only one who was just been adopted by our dear father Mana?!." Blank said. "Blank and his twins Ayame was found by our father Mana when they were only a 1 years old. While I was found when I was just a baby like Allen was!. Father said he found me when an Akuma attacked my real parents and they die I was the only one left who is alive!" Dino said.

"While me and my Twins was found by our father when our real parents was killed by a serial killer as the police found out that we where the only one who survives and took us at the orphanages!. Don't ask why we where the only one left who is alive is just did!. As father went to the orphanages house he saw me and my twins and deiced to adopt us!" Blank said.

Wow!. Both Allen brothers where just adopted too huh?!. But I'm happy they all treat each others like a real family?!. Even if they were just been adopted..

I envy you Allen!. You had such a lovely brother who love you!. Thought why did you runaway when you had a brother who here to help and love you like a family anyway?!. But then again people had their own way of doing in life. Mayby Allen had a good reason for running away with cross from his Family?!. I wanna asked him that!. But maybe someday I will ask all those when the time come when I really needed to know why?. Thought for now?. Let enjoy the family bounding with you Allen.

"By the way if all of you where adopted?!. So that mean Kenji was—" Kanda asked. "NO!. Kenji is actually Father true son from a women he love who soon to be our mom!. But die when she gave births to Kenji-kun!" Blank said as Ayame came back in with the maid who brought all the food. I sweat drop at the amount of food that been putted on the table.

As dinner was done me and Kanda said thank you to Allen brothers for letting us stay for 1 week and for sharing Allen past. As me and Kanda ahead to our own room. Allen said he was gonna stay with his brother to talk about something?.

As Kanda when to his room. "Night Yuu-chan!" I said to Kanda. "Che." Kanda said. Hmph!. Still a Meanie!? As always eh kanda?!. I as I when to my room and went for bed.

-Now time for Allen POV-

I told Lavi that I was gonna stay with my brothers. I told them that I need to ask something for my brothers. As we walked Dino-nii told Kenji to go to bed cause is was his bed time. Thought he pouted at it. And said. "Why can't I stay with you guys at the meeting hall?. I wanna help Allen-nee-chan too!" He whinnies cutely at Dino-nii. I giggle at it. As Dino said. "No but. Kenji!. Now off you go to your room and go to sleep!." Dino-nii said in a motherly way. Blank-nii rolled his eyes.

"You really should stop acting like mom Dino-nii and start acting like a real Older brother!. Not like a mom!" Blank-nii said. As me and Ayame-nii giggles at the back of them.

At the Meeting Room..

I close the door to the meeting room. As I seat down to one of the around table.

"So spilt it baby sis!. Want ya want us to help you so badly?!" Blank-nii said. I twitched my brown as I said. "Could you like not call me baby?. Blank-nii." I said. Thought Blank-nii just gave a soft laugh at me. I glared at him.

"Alright!. Knock it off you too?." Dino-nii said. As me and Blank-nii looked at Dino-nii in the master chair. On the around table. "So Sister dear. What do you want us to do for?" Ayame-nii asked. "Bout that!" I said as I starched my head and said. "Have you guys heard of any rumors about an old hunted building?" I asked them. They blinked as they nodded at me.

"I heard that who ever go in that build never did come back? Or to say they just suddenly disappear?!. Was it true?!" I asked them in my serious tone. My brothers sighed. "Yes, we know about it!. And yes is true that who ever goes in that building never did come back!." Ayame-nii said.

"Thought. There was one who when in the build. The people around who lived near that building warned that person not to go in there. And said that he'll never come back again if he did go in. But that guy never did listen!. The people thought that the guys must be die because the guy did come back!. But. They where wrong. The person did comes back out alive in one piece." Dino-nii said.

"Came back alive?!. But the impossible?!.. Koumi-san told us that no one had ever came back alive whenever someone goes in their he said no body get to go out or something like that!. Are you sure that person is a human or— Is could be an Akuma or worst—" I didn't say the last word. I didn't want my brothers to about the Noah. Cause I'll just gonna make them worry about me more.

"Or what Allen?!" Blank-nii said all sounded worry. "Cause we thought that their much be an Innocence somewhere on that building?!" I said. "Innocence?!. What that?!" Blank asked. I sighed.

"Innocence is a strange material left by an ancient civilization which, if compatible with a person, can form into a weapons!. The Innocence is a green color with many different shapes and now about the Exorcists, Exorcists are specially chosen humans who are gifted with the ability to control and use Innocence, a divine substance created in ages past." I said. As they nodded.

"Wow!. This much be interesting sis!. Tell us more about this school of Exorcist you been learning too for the pass 3 years?!" Blank-nii said. I blinked.

Aren't they like not worry about this kind of things?. O.o "okay!.." I give my Blank-nii a rise eye brown as I said. "Now the Innocence users had two type!. One a compatible Innocence user and a parasite-type Innocence user. Now a parasite-type user is really rare!" I said. "Parasite-type Innocence?!" Ayame-nii asked. I sighed.

"Parasite-type Innocence user.. Are a different type like me!" I said. They look at me with their risen eye brown as I shiver." Like you?!" Dino-nii said. "Yeah!. Like me!.." I said.

"Oh. And how can you be a—"Blank-nii said as I show them my Left arms. "This here!. My left arms are one of the Innocence. Thought koumi-san told me that is was a rare things to have a parasite-type Innocence user like me!. And there are 109 units of Innocence scattered throughout the world, but only 20 Apostles of them have been found. Most Innocence has taken different forms after the Great Flood.!" I said. As I grinned at them.

All my brothers gave me a death look. I teased. "When you say it that way. Doesn't that mean that your life is in dangers?!" Blank-nii said as he glared at me. "Well.. Kinda?!" I smiled at them. Damn they keep on glaring at me to no end!.

Dino-nii sighed. "What are we ever gonna do with you?!. Dino-nii and us keep a promise to father to look after you and keep you safe no matter what?!. But what did you do?. You put your life in a danger place Allen. You know we don't want to loss you?!. I know you know that!. So why?!. We already lost father and now—"Blank said. But stopped.

"I'm sorry!.. But since the day father die I know you guys gave me time to be alone with dad on his graveyard. And.. That the time. When I turn father into an Akuma!. And I know that you know I told you guys about that a long time ago didn't I?!" I said. Not brothering to look at them in the eyes.

"Of course we remember that!. But you know we forgive you for that a long time ago!. " Dino-nii said as he got off of his chair and went to where I seat and then he pick my chin and rise it up so I could look at him in the eyes. As I cried.

Dino-nii rubbed off those tears away from my eyes. As he said. "Is okay now!. Just promise us that no matter what you. You'll be careful alright?!" Dino-nii said. As I hug him and hide my face in his chest as I started to cry.

"there, there now!. Sis. Stop crying!" Dino-nii said as he patted my head softly like a child. As I stopped crying and got off of Dino-nii hugs as I whipped my faces from crying. As Blank-nii said.

"So dose this mean that you and your friends are looking for the Innocence from all over the world right?!" Balnk-nii said as I nodded.

"So you and your friend's thinks that their much be some Innocence somewhere on the building am' I right?!" Ayame-nii said. I nodded again. As they all sighed. As Blank-nii said. "All right!. I'll take you and your friend to that places!. Actually that hunted building was actually were me and Ayame original home before our whole family were killed by a serial Killer!" Blank-nii said.

I blinked. "Yours real and Original home before your real parents die?!" I asked. They nodded. "But how did you Blank-nii know about it!?" I asked. "We heard that Rumors from one of our maid who her family live near that build. And said. 'That is was the old building that a family a year ago who was been killed by a serial killer and the one left who were still alive was us!. Me and Ayame!!'." Balnk-nii said.

"Oh.. Okay!. Thank!. Blank-nii!.." I hugged Blank-nii. As he smiled at me and pat me in the head and said. "Well now that is settles!. Is bed time for you little missy!" He said. As I pouted at him. But I did what I was told. And went to kiss all my older brother in the check as I said good night to them and when to my own room!.

As I open the door to my own room I yawned. Man I'm so downed?!. Ahhh.. Is so nice to be home again!?. Thought other day for a headache tomorrow!. I groaned. Ugh!. Another day for a Brothers to deal with in the morning tomorrow!.. As I went to my bathroom and took of my wig and took of the band aid I wrap around my growing chest.

"Phew!. That feel fresh!. I just hate wearing this band aid and a double 4 layer cloth!. Man!. Still when is master cross gonna let me keep on pretending as a boy anyway?!" I said as I took a bath.

After I was done taking a bath I went out of my bathroom in my bar and panties. As I have towels on my head as I rubbed my hair to dry them. As I heard footstep coming this way—

"OH BY THE WAY SIS. WHAT TIME ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS GONNA GO TO CHECK THAT—" Blank-nii said as he open my door without knocking first. As he blush.

"AGHHHHHH!!!.. ALLEN-CHAN!. DON'T YOU EVER LOCK YOUR DOOR?!" He asked as he went out. As he slam my door real loud. As I said. "WELL, SORRY BLANK-NII BUT SHOULDN'T YOU KNOCK FRIST BEFORSE YOU COME IN?!." I yelled at the door!. (1)

"WELL SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO LOCK MY DOOR!" I yelled. Is not like is my fault for not locking my door?. Or was it?!. Oh well. Their were just so many thing in my mind!. Like what I'm I gonna do if someday Kanda will find out that I'm a girl?. Well not that I didn't minded?. But is will be my responsibility anyway!. Why?. Cause Master cross will have my head for dinner if he heard that one of the Exorcist found about my real gender and all!.

"Anyway. Blank-nii!" I said. As I put on my t-shirts with a heart design on the center and my blue short and open my door to my room to let blank-nii in. "Where was that place anyway." I asked Blank-nii "Well.. Is will take 3 hours still we get their so I think is a good idea if you guys wake up early so you know!" He said as he scratched his head.

"3 hours?!" I asked he nodded. "So if we go there. By maybe 9 am so me and my friends can have time to get ready. So let see 9,10,11… "I said as I counted the time with my hand. "So we'll be there by '12 pm' right?" I asked as he nodded again.

"If you want we can take out some food at the KFC. Just incase you'll get hungry?!" he said. "Sure I don't mind. But Are you sure you wanna come with us Blank-nii?. Is could be every dangerous?!" I asked. He looks at me then sighed.

"I don't mind putting my life in dangers just to protect you little sis. But if you don't want to is okay with me. But how are you guys gonna get there if you guys don't know where the place is?!" he said.

Blank-nii right. But I know me and my friends are not dumb. We can handle anything. We are Exorcist after all! "No is okay blank-nii. Me and my friend can go there on our own!. Where Exorcist after all!. And were not a little kids anymore!. So you need not to worry about us!" I said.

Blank-nii smiled. "Okay!. As long as you'll be okay and happy about it!. I won't mind!. Just call us if your done so we'll know that you and your friends are safe and sound!." Blank-nii said as he hugs me.

"Well good night sis. Sweet dreams!" He said as he kisses my forehead. I giggle as I kiss him in the check. "Good night too Blank-nii" I said. As blank-nii went to his own room. As I close my door to my room and lock it. I took off my shorts and my bar from my t-shirts and put in at my table. I went to my bed and pick one of my teddy bear near my bed table and hug it. As I went to sleep.

-Normal POV-

The next day!.

Kenji knocked the door to his sister room as he said. "Allen-nii!!!.. Wake up already!. Is 7am!. Blank-nii told me to wake you up so you guys can go and do your research project!" Kenji said as he knocked hard on the door still Allen would wake up.

"hmmmmmmm…. Tell Blank-nii to wake up me up later!" Allen said as she went back to sleep. Kenji sweat drop. "She still won't wake up?!" Blank said as he went to were Kenji was. As Kenji nodded. Blank sighed as he pull out a key to open the door.. "Ayame lead me one of the key to Allen-chan room!" Blank said as he smirked. Then he open the door with a loud slam!.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!" Blank yelled as he sweat drop. Allen was still asleep hugging a pink teddy bear XD. As he sighed again and went forward to Allen bed then grabbed Allen bed sheet as he pulled the sheet making Allen fall off of her bed with a loud (2)—

THUMP!!

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!.. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!. BLANK-NII!!!" Allen yelled. "awww.. Finally up little sis.?!" Blank said as he grinned at Allen. As Allen glared at her brother "Now get up and get ready!. Is nearly almost at 7:30am in the morning!. You still got 1 hour to take a bath, hide your growing chest with those band aids. Put on your wig on. Make sure is won't fall off easily. And then get down stairs for breakfast then off you go!" Blank said.

Making Allen blush's. "I'M SOO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS BLANK-NII!!. YOU HEARD ME?!" Allen said as Blank and Kenji dash out of her room while laughing. As Allen slam the door hard as she locked it.

As she went over to were her music player and put her Ipod on and played the song of Boys & Girls by LM.C. As the music play Allen took off her cloth. As she joined singing to the beat of the music.(3)

Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real  
Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real

As Allen when to the bathroom and turn on the shower. As she went in and took a bath.

manual doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita  
kimi wa otoko no ko  
otona ni narezu ni  
demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou

Then she put the shampoo on her hair as she joined singing to the music.

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de  
bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

After putting the shampoo she washes her hair. After that she put the conditioner to her hair. As she washes her hand then pick up the soap.

mujyaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru  
kimi wa onna no ko  
dare ni mo iezu ni  
hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou

dare mo ga aisou warau monochrome na sekai de  
egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta

As she done taking a bath. She went to dry herself. Then put the towel around her body. As she made her way to brush her teeth.

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

jyamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa

After done brushing her teeth. She went to get another towel to dry her hair.

te wo nobaseba itsuka  
ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to  
honki de omotte ita

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de  
bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta  
inoru you ni

As she rubbed her hair. She came out of the bathroom. She made her way to pick her cloth from her bag.

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru  
kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku  
ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

She put on her underwear. She then bid her chest with the band aid.

mayoi nagara  
tomadoi nagara  
sore demo kamawanai sa

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real  
Boys & Girls be ambitious  
Boys & Girls keep it real

As she band aid her chest the music stop as the second song of Hohoemi wo Agetai by Team-f was played.

Moshimo sabishiku hekonderu nara koe kakete  
chikaku ni iku kara nayami hanashite mina yo

hitori de itara warai kata mo wasureru sa  
hohoemi wa dare ka to kawasu mono dakara

nee kyoushitsu no mado mieru mirai wa  
hizashi abite hirogatte iru yo

As she done banding her chest. She put on the 4 layer of tube's then put on her Black t-shirts. Then put on her usual cloth. A long slave white t-shirt, then a black vest. Then put on her red ribbon to her neck.

Smile at me  
egao wa kitto genki ni naru kikkake da yo  
sukoshi demo hohoemi wo agetai kimi ga sugu ni  
kao wo agete aruki dashiteku sono tame ni

koko de nagareru jikan wa kitto takaramono  
otona ni naru mae deate yokatta ne

hitori hitori wa bokura tabun mijyuku da yo  
demo chikara awasete mae ni susumou

sou kimi ga tsukarete mukuchi ni nareba  
jyoudan itte warawaseru kara

As she went to go to fix her hair. She tied her hair up. Then put on a hair net then she put the wig on.

Smile at me  
egao wa soba ni iru dareka wo terasunda  
kakerinai hohoemi wa kibou ni kawaru kara ne  
kayoi atta kokoro wo daite aruki dasou

egao wa kitto genki ni naru kikkake da yo  
sukoshi demo hohoemi wo agetai itsumo soba de

As she was done putting on. Her 'Man shield' and wear her boot. She took her Exorcist coat. As she made her why to turn off the music player before the 3rd song was up to be played. As she went out of her room to head to the kitchen.

-Allen POV-

As I was done doing my man shield. I head off to the kitchen for breakfast. As I got there. I saw Blank-nii and Kenji trying to bug Kanda. I giggle at the sight of it. Kanda was trying to control his temper. Thought it was cute. All did Kanda do was glared at My two brothers as Kenji and Blank-nii keep on pushing him and telling who girly his hair was XD.

(A.N : Aww.. Sorry bout that Kanda. But your just to fun to mess with!. X3).

"Morning guys!" I said as I went in. Lavi waved at me from the couch. "You better get to eat now Allen!. You're the only one left who hasn't taken any breakfast yet!" Ayame-nii said. As I sweat drop then went to the table as I eat my breakfast.

"You know Allen. You should try to learn to keep your music down a little!. And try to wake up early!." Dino-nii said. "But I'm always set an alarm clock to wake up so I won't be late!." I said as I pouted at Dino-nii who was standing on the other side of the table.

As I was done eating my breakfast. "So Lavi, Kanda shall we go then?!" I asked them. Lavi nodded while Kanda got up. Hmph!. Still a meanie as always are we now eh Kanda?.

"So who gonna take you three to go to that hunted building?!" Blank-nii asked. As me and Kanda look at each other with a question mark look.

"Alex the driver that Koumi-san send here said he know where it was and told me that he'll be the one to take us there!" Lavi said.

My brother Blank gave an 'o'. "Were going now!. Blank-nii, Dino,Ayame and kenji!" I said as Me and Lavi ,Kanda head for the elevator. "LAVI, KANDA, PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON ALLEN FOR US!" Dinoo-nii yelled.

"DON'T WORRY WE WILL AND I PROMISE THAT HE'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND SO ME AND KANDA WANNA SAY THA—" Lavi didn't get the change to say thank you for the breakfast as the door to the elevator closed.

"—nk you!?"Damn". I patted Lavi shoulders and said. "Is okay!. I'm sure they know that you wanted to thanks them! Now let head to our mission!" I sad to them want fire effect on my background. Kanda and Lavi sweat drop at me.

"Anyway Allen isn't the Hohoemi wo Agetai by Team-F from Princess Princess Anime was for Girl favorites song only?!" Kanda asked. I shiver. "I—I—" I said but was cut off as Lavi said. "And Princess Princess is a Yaoi Anime and for Girls only!?. So why did you have that song on your Ipod?!" Lavi asked. Damn. I think I make them think so specious of me?!. Oh god!. Please help me!?. I don't want them to know yet that I'm actually a girl!. "Well.. Ayame-nii like that song and is stuck in my head so I dunno why I download it?!" I lied. Hohomei wo Agetai was one of my Most favorites song!.

"oh.. I know how that feel!" Kanda said. As Me Lavi looked at Kanda. "What?!" Kanda asked. "Nothing!" Me and Lavi said.

.As we got to the first floor. Alex was on the couch waiting for us. "Alex-san!. Hello!. Did you have a breakfast already?!" I asked him.

"Oh, Don't worry!. I just got my breakfast before I went here!" He said as I nodded. "so shall we go!. Is will take us for about 3 hours to get their!" He said as he looks at his watch to see on what time it is.

"Is still 9: 30 am so will arrived there around 12 :30pm!" He said as Lavi paled as he looks at me. "What?! "I said. "Before we go?!. Alex-san. Could we drop by and go to KFC to take out some food for Allen just in case if he get hungry?!" Lavi said.

"Sure!. So shall we?" he asked as we nodded. So we got out of the hotel as we got in the car. And off we go to take out some food.

3 hours later.

-Still Allen POV-

We got at the Hunted build right on time. Me, Lavi and Kanda got off of the car. "I'll be at the coffee shop if you three need anything okay?!" Alex-san said. As the three of us nodded.

"So?. What the plan guys?!" Lavi asked.

"How about we get the Innocence and burn the house down?!" Kanda said. Me and Lavi sweat drop at Kanda idea. "Still mad at what Blank said a while ago?!" Lavi asked. "HE FREAKING CALL MY HAIR A GIRLY HAIR?!. WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS I TO POST TO THINK?" Kanda yelled. Wow. First day of mission and his all grumpy!.

"…"

"I think Kanda lost his brain?!" Lavi joked. As Kanda unless his Mugen and pointed it at Lavi face.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING YUU!" Lavi said as he backed away from Kanda.

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME YOU BAKA USAGI!.. AND DROP WITH YOUR JOKE!. WE ARE NOT HERE TO FOOL AROUD YOU BAKA!" Kanda said. I sighted at the two. They always do that whenever I'm with them!

"Sorry, Yuu!. But is it true that your hair is girly!" Lavi said. Lavi really did it!. As Kanda chase himi.

"WHEN DO I GET MY HAND ON YOU!. YOU BAKA USAGII!!!. I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU INTO PIECES STILL YOU BURN IN HELL" Kanda yelled as he chases Lavi with his Mugen.

"HAHAHAHA" Lavi just laughed. I sweat drop at the two as I turn to look at the build as I saw something that was green glow thing on the top of the build As my eye widen.

"KANDA, LAVI!!!.. COME HERE!.. I THINK I FOUD OUT WERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" I turned around as I called them. As the two of them looked at me still—

BAM!

I turn around to see what was behind me. "ALLEN LOOK OUT!.. THE NOAH IS BEHIND YOU!" Lavi yelled. It was already too late as I was stabbed something sharp on my shoulder as everything went black!.

TBC…

-o—O---o—

Well how was the chapter 5?!. Good or not?!.. Yeah!...Please Review I'll update the chapter 6 if you all reader give me a rewiew so I'll know how the story goes was!. Maybe I'll update the chapter 6 by tomorrow night?! If you all give me a review!. I wanna know if the chapter 5 was okay or not!. O.o

Oh on.1 : …. That happen to me offend!.. My brother always just brag in my room with knocking first!. How rude of him!. TT

On no .2 : my sister always do that to me when I was in my high school she still doing it still now from time to time!. Pulling the bed sheet and making me fall off my bed!. A is always like that is like she making it as her habits every morning just to wake me up to get ready for the day! -.-"

On no 3. : I always play my music while taking a bath!. Can't live without it!. :D

Me : WEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL?!!?!.. I work hard for this!. I went to bed a 1 am last night!. Man!. I'm down!.

Thump!

Lavi : Poor k-chan!

Allen : I GOT STABED BY A NOAH?!. O.O

Kanda : OI!. BAKA!. (poking k-chan head with Mugen back). DO MY HAIR LOOK LIKE A— (BEEEEEP!) GIRLY HAIR TO YOU?! A

Me : WELL EVERYONE THINK THAT YOUR HAIR IS GIRLY?!. SO FOR THE RECORD?!. YEAH!

Kanda : WHY YOU LITTLE (BEEP!)!!.. WHEN DO I GET MY HAND ON YOU I'LL (BEEP) AND (BEEP) AND (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP--)

Lavi : … A pissed Kanda is kinda cute ne Allen?!

Allen : (pointed at Lavi back) …

Kanda : WHAT. DID.YOU.JUST. SAY. YOU.BAKA?!..

Lavi : (run off) ….

Tyki : Review please!. So she will update the next chapter!

Me : (show the review of a teddy bear that giving a puppy-dog-eye) Please review!. (do puppy-dog-eye).. I'll update the chapter 6 on tomorrow night?! If you all give me a review!. I wanna know who the chapter 5 was!

Tyki and Rode : (sweat drop). Jan e!


	6. Chapter 6 Love and Confuse!

Chapter 6 : Love and confuse!

Me : First of.. I like to say sorry that I couldn't update for two days!.. We have a party at my auntie place yesterday. And on the other day too. I and was asleep the whole afternoon duet to the leak of sleep. So here the chapter 6. I just made it this morning!.. And sorry fro the long wait!. (Sweat drop)

Pay Backs a Bitch : ..O.O.. OMG!!!.. YOU KNOW I LOVE ALL YOUR YULLEN FANFIC!.. MY MOST FAVORITE STORY THAT YOU MADE WAS THE "LOOKING FOR THAT ONE GIRL"!.. Are you gonna make a Sequel for the "Looking for that one girl?!" :D

KiyoiYume : (sweat drop).. Sorry about the wrong grammars!.. I did my best thought I think I still suck at it!.. U.U

And for all those who give me a review!.. I thank you all!.. (Hug those who give her a review)

Okay on with the story shall we?!. :D

-o-O-o-

Chapter 6 : Love and confuse!

Preview :

-Allen POV-

"KANDA, LAVI!!!.. COME HERE!.. I THINK I FOUD OUT WERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" I turned around as I called them. As the two of them looked at me still—

BAM!

I turn around to see what was behind me. "ALLEN LOOK OUT!.. THE NOAH IS BEHIND YOU!" Lavi yelled. It was already too late as I was stabbed something sharp on my shoulder as everything went black!.

-o-O-o-

-Kanda POV-

"KANDA, LAVI!!!.. COME HERE!.. I THINK I FOUD OUT WERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" Allen yelled at us. As we turn around to look at Allen. Our eyes widen. Behind the Moyashi was—

"ALLEN LOOK OUT!.. THE NOAH IS BEHIND YOU!" Lavi yelled. As Allen turn around to see what was behind him. But is was already too late as Allen was stabbed something sharp on his left shoulder as he looked to see who was his attacker. But fail to as he fainted. I went and run to catch Allen before he hit the floor. As Allen was in my arms I turn around as I pointed my Mugen to the enemy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN?!!?" I yelled at the Noah.

"HAHA.. oh don't worry, boy!.. Road only stabbed Allen-kun with a sleeping potions on the dagger!." Tyki Mikk said as he moves forward to where we are. As Lavi activate his Innocence.

"Small hammer. Big hammer grow grow grow!" Lavi said as he activates his Innocence and went to Attack Tyki. As I pull off the dagger on Allen shoulder as I carry him and back off a little form Road. As I activate my Innocence.

" Mugen. Kaichū Ichigen" As I attack Road while Allen was on my right arms. But Road only dogged my attack and said. "We not here to play with you two!" She said

". Where here to get Allen!" Tyki said.

"What do you want with Allen?!" I asked. Tyki smirked. "Who know?!. Earl-sama just orders us to get Allen for him!" Tyki said as he smirked. I glared at the two Noah.

"What could the Earl want with Allen?" I asked as I hold Allen tidy. To be honest. I don't want the Noah to take Allen away from us.

"Like Tyki said. We dunno!. Earl-sama just told us to get Allen for him. So hand Allen to us or we will—!" Road said. I don't like this that all. What could the Earl want with Allen?. I said to myself. "You'll what?!." Lavi said.

"Do you think we will hand Allen over to you?!. Never!" I said. "Kanda right!. Allen is our friends!. So we'll never hand him to the like of you!" Lavi said. As he try to smash Tyki but Tyki dogged it.

"Kanda!. You go and take Allen!. I'll handle the two!" Lavi said. What the heck dose he think he is?!. Fighting against two Noah alone?. "DO you think you can handle TWO NOAH?!. Lavi!. I'm not Leaving!" I said.

"Just go!. We promise Them did we?!. We promise to keep Allen safe so go!. And don't let Allen be taken!. Go and treat Allen Shoulder!. NOW GO!" Lavi said as I grip my hand on Mugen.

"CHE. DO WHAT YOU WANT!. BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK OR I'LL COME AND GET YOU WITH MUGEN." I yelled at Lavi as I run away from them "HAHA.. I'LL COME BACK BEFORE MUGEN IS ON MY THROAT" Lavi said. I left Lavi to handle the two Noah. Of course I know Lavi would handle them but still. As I run fast. As Try to find a place to treat Allen wound.

For about an half an hour of running in the forest. I found a small and empty house. I went in and put Allen down on the cough as I went to look around if anyone was still living in this old empty house. But found nothing. I sight in relive. As I went down to pick Allen up and went to one of the bedroom and lay Allen there. As I search for any band aid and other things to treat the wound on Allen shoulder. I found three band aids on the bathroom drawer and some medicine to treat the wound. As I put the stuff on the table near Allen as I went to took off Allen cloth so I can treat his wound.

First I took off his Exorcist coat. I sighed. This gonna take the whole afternoon to tenth his wound. I took off his black vest. Then went to took off his white slave t-shirts. I stopped. The wound on Allen shoulder wasn't that deep!. But the blood wouldn't stop bleeding. So I just have to took all of his cloth so I can full tenth is wound properly!. But what shock me was. Why was Allen wearing a 4 double layer cloth?. I push the thought aside as I slowly took his 4 layer cloth slowly to not wake him up.

First I took of the first layer. Is wasn't that hard to took of the first layer since the first layer had zipper in it. I undo the zipper and on with the second one. Then I went on to the third. But I stopped as I feel—something soft on Allen chest. Is was soft like a.. I gasped!.

No way?!.. Allen..? But is can't be?!.. But.. I need to know if my thought were true. So I took off the third layer. The 4th layer was only band aid. But.. This. The 4th layer relive a.. Boobs?!.. This time I really did shock and gasped.

Allen… is a.. He's.. A.. Girl?!?!

As I was lost in my thought Allen started to moan. I think he— I mean she was about to wake up.

"Hmm.. Where am' I?" Allen asked to no one. As she looked around to see were she was. As she saw me she said. "Where are—"She said but stopped. I think she saw me looking at her. Ahem.. Her chest.. As she look down to were I was looking as she blush and said.

"Kanda, I—I can explain!.. I—"She said. So Allen really is a Girl after all.. And Aww man she so cute when she blush— Is make me what to kis—What the heck?!.

"You what?!" I said bluntly. She looked down on the floor. I wanna smack my head. Why did I said that?.

"I—I.. How am' I gonna say this..!" She said. I want her to look at me. But I think she won't. "I… I didn't wanted this!.. But Master Cross said that is was a good idea to hide my real gender!. So he insist me to pretend to be a boy!.. I.. I know I was to post to say no to Master Cross idea.. But.. I did think it over for my safe-ness… I.. I had no other choice but to pretend to be a boy… I know I'm gonna regent it later. But.. I.. but I… I don't want to keep on pretending anymore!.. Kanda.. Is hurt me!. .Really!.. I have to wake up early just to bin my chest with band and.. And" She said as she cry. 'And the worst of is that I'm in love with you!.. Kanda' Allen thought.

I don't know what to say.. But I do know one thing as I went closer to her as I hug her for comfort. As I grabbed her chins up and kiss her on the lips.

-Normal POV-

Kanda went closer to Allen as he hug her for comfort. Then he grabbed her chins up and kiss her on the lips. As Allen eye widen. As she felt Kanda's tongue begging for entrance. Allen allowed and fell into the kiss.

They stayed there, battling for dominance, until the need for air was too great.

. "Is… okay!.. Your.. Secret is safe with me!.. So stop crying okay?" Kanda said as he panted and put his thump just to take away the tears on Allen eyes.. Then he gives her a soft smile. Not the usual smirking smile -.-". "So, why don't we do something about your wound?!. You don't want Lavi to know that you're a girl now would you?!" Kanda asked her. Making her blush. As she nodded. Kanda turn around to the table to pick up the wet towel as he start to clean her shoulder to get those bloods off of her shoulder before he put the medicine.

"Ouch!" Allen said. "Is Okay. Just endure the pain for a while. I know is hurt but I can't put the medicine if your shoulder is still bleeding. So let get the blood to stop bleeding first okay?!.. So lie down and let me do the work!" Kanda said. As she nodded and lay back down on bed as he started to put the wet towel and took of the blood that was on Allen shoulder.

The blood stopped bleeding. Kanda took the cotton and start to purr the medicine as he massages her shoulder. She whimpers at the touch.

"Shhh.. Is okay.. Just in endure it!" he said as she nodded. "Kanda.."

"Hm?" Kanda said not brothering to look at her. "How.. Come you're not mad at me form pretending and lying to you for so long that I was actually a girl?" She asked. As she looks at her shoulder as to how he treats her wound.

"Why would I be mad?.. Everyone had a reason to lie… Thought you did tell me your reason to why you were pretending to be a boy. So why would I be mad?.. I understand that you only doing this for the better.. So their no need to be angry about such a thing!. As long as Allen is still Allen whether you're a boy or a Girl?. Allen is still Allen!" he said as he looks at her. She seems to be in shock. As she blush.

"I know is sound too cheesy!. But please try to understand?. I'm not as cold hearted as you think!.. I have a soft spot ya know!" he told her. As she giggle and smile at him and said. "Okay!"

"But don't get to use at it okay?!" he said as he glared at her. She gives a soft laugh and said. "Okay!. I won't, I promise!"

"Now that done. Let me bin that shoulder on you with the band aid shall we?!" he asked. Trying to get her to what he means. She nodded. I think she get what Kanda mean!. As he help her to get up. Then started to bind the band aid around her shoulder and chest..

-o-o-o-

-At Lavi-

Lavi was trying to smash the two Noah. But they seem to just doggies his attack. 'Are they playing on me?!.' Lavi asked to himself. "Road!.. Go ahead and go home!.. I take it from here!" Tyki said. 'What the heck is going on?!' was all Lavi could think. "What about Allen?" Road asked. "Don't worry!. Their always some other time to catch him!" Tyki said. "Alright!.. I tell Earl-sama will get Allen the next time we see him!.. I'm off then!.. Have fun!. Tyki!" Road said as a door appear out of nowhere as road got in the door as the door close and disappear.

"Now that she gone!" Tyki said. "What are you talking about?" Lavi asked as he turns his head to face Tyki. But Tyki wasn't around. "I'm right behind you!" Tyki said. As he grab Lavi waist and went closer to him as he started to lick Lavi neck. Lavi was shocked as he turns around. "What.. Are.. You.. Doing?" Lavi asked. "Licking your neck what else?" Tyki said as his hand went to Lavi cloths as he undoes one of Lavi button cloth. "Stop!" Lavi said as he went to grab hi Innocence ready to smash Tyki but he felt a hand went to his inside body as he felt Tyki holding his heart.

"If you hurt me I pull out your heart!.. My power is.. I can pass through anything expect for the thing I want to touch!" Tyki said as he whispers it at Lavi ear. As Lavi feel something warm and wet was tracing the side of his ear delicately. Lavi eye widen in shock as he said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You taste good!.." Tyki said. Then he licked his ear one more time. Lavi yelled. "STOP IT!!!.. YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Lavi yelled as he tries to get off of tyki hold. But fail to.

"PLEASE STOP!" Lavi said. Tears where falling on Lavi eyes. Then Tyki finally let go. And he said. "Your more testable then I thought you would be!.." Tyki said as he licks his hand and said. "We shall met again!.. And I'll give you more pleasure then this!" Tyki said as the door appear as Tyki went inside as he said. "See you soon my buuny-boy!" Tyki said as he waved at Lavi. As the door disappear out of nowhere alone with Tyki in it. Lavi was left on his knees. He then screamed.

-o-o-o-

Back at Allen and Kanda

"There!.. Dose is still hurt?" Kanda asked. Allen went to touch her shoulder and look at it as she said. "No!.. Not really!.. Why?" She asked as she turns her head to look at Kanda. "Just wanna be sure!" Kanda asked. "I'm okay.." Allen said as silence field the room.

"K.. Kanda.. Can I ask you something?" Allen asked not looking at Kanda. "What is it?" Kanda asked. "Do.. Do you like me?.. I mean you did kiss me awhile ago!" Allen said. Kanda sighed.

"What dose is look like to you?"

"Huh?" Allen asked as she finally looks at Kanda.

"I kissed you because.. I.. I kiss you because… I love you!. !" Kanda said as he lower his head trying to hide his blush. Allen couldn't say anything as she lay back down on the bed as she smiled and said.

" I love you too Kanda!" She said. As Kanda bent down and kiss her on the lips. Allen felt Kanda's tough begging for entrance for the second time. As she opens her mouths to let Kanda do as he pleased. As she made her way to unbutton Kanda Exorcist coat When Kanda cell phone rang. The two ignore the call.

Kanda kissed Allen a little deeper making her moans. As his right hand went down to Allen chest as he squeeze it. Allen let out a small gash at Kanda touch. Kanda smirked at it. Allen could feel Kanda smirking. As Kanda cell phone rang for the 3rd times. As the two groaned and parted from the kiss. And went to look at the phone on the near by table beside the bed. Is was still ringing. As Kanda groaned and pick it up. As he looked at to who was calling as he groaned again. And pick it up and said.

"What is it Baka Usagi?!" Kanda said from the phone.

"Geeze Yuu, What took you so long to pick it up?.. Oh and by the Yuu, the Noah got away and—I was hoping to were you and Allen were?!.. Is he okay?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah his fine!.. His wound stopped bleeding!. So I'm sure he'll be okay!.. Where at some empty house on the forest!.. And yes I left the light on!.." Kanda said.

"Kanda. Can I talk to Lavi for a minute?" Allen asked. "Hold on Lavi!. Allen wants to tell you something!" Kanda said as he hand his cell phone to Allen.

"Allen are you feeling better now?" Lavi asked on the receiver. "Don't worry about me Lavi I'll be fine!.. Listen.. We have to get back on that build!. I think I saw to where the Innocence is—"Allen said from the phone but was cut off as Lavi said..

"But Allen your injure!". Lavi said.

"I'll be fine!.. So can we?!.. "Allen asked. You could hear Lavi sighed on the other side of the phone. "Fine!.. Will go!. So I'll meet you two there in an hour!.. I have to go to get our food!.. Is getting dark anyway!. And is look like we'll have to come back at the hotel tomorrow!" Lavi said.

"I know!.. Don't worry I'll make sure I'll give a call to Blank-nii so they won't have to worry about us!.. Okay!.. We meet you here in an hour!.. And Lavi be careful on your way!.. Bye!" Allen said as she hangs up the phone.

"So what the baka told you?!" Kanda asked as he put his hand on her check as she giggles. "He said that he'll meet us here in about an hour!. And he said he'll bring some food for Dinner!" Allen said as she garb to where Kanda rested his hand on Allen check. As Kanda smile and said.

"So.. Still want to continue to where we left?" Kanda asked Allen. As she blush. "If you have a condom I don't mind!" Allen said as she blushes. "Che. Maybe some other time, when I have a condom with me, okay?" Kanda asked. Allen pouted.

"Don't give me that!. Listen I really wanna do it with you!. But I think this is not a time and place to do it!. And beside if we happen to do it with or without condom!. If we go back to the hotel your brother will found out because we'll smell like sex!" Kanda said.

'he had a point'. Allen thought as she sighed. "Fine!.. But when will that time happen?" She asked. "Once we get back at the HQ. From there we can do anything we like!" Kanda said.

"But what will you do if you in pregnant me?!" Allen asked. Kanda kiss her on the lips as he parted and said.

"That dose answer your question?!. I don't mine having one with you!. But let just wait still this war is over!. And I promise you!.. I'll be yours and you are mind!" Kanda said. She smiled. And hug Kanda. "Thank you, Kanda!. And Love you too!" Kanda hugged Allen back. And he said. "Love you to Moyashi!" Allen pouted at it. "Aww… Kanda!. What am' I to you?!.. Your lover or your Moyashi?!" Allen asked. As she look up at Kanda.

Kanda gave a small laugh as he said. "Both!.. You're my Lover and Moyashi is your penname!" Kanda said. Allen give Kanda her glare "hmmmm.. Could you give me a better nickname done Moyashi?!" Allen asked. "No!" Kanda said as he kissed Allen on the check. "Now go to sleep!. I'll wake you up when Lavi is here!" Kanda said as he laid Allen back on the bed.

"But I'm not yet sleepy and I have to make a call to blank-ni—"

"I'll do it for you!"

"Aww.. Kanda please!.. I'm not yet tire—"

"I said no!. Now sleep!" Kanda said as he put the blanket on Allen as he kissed her check. Allen pouted.

"Fine!. And Kanda.. Please don't tell Blank-nii that I'm injure!. Or he'll kill me. And please don't tell him that you know that I'm a girl!.. I'll tell him, myself, k?!" Allen said as she drifts of to sleep. Kanda smiled as he's whisper. "don't worry I won'!" he said. As he got off of the bed and went to Allen bag and got her cell phone. As he dial the number to Allen brothers. He waited still someone will pick up the call.

"Hello?.. Allen?!. Is everything okay?!" A man voice said from the receiver.

"Allen is asleep!.. This is Kanda!.. Allen told me to tell you that will be home tomorrow!" Kanda said.

"Kanda?!.. Is Allen okay—"

"Yes!. His—Fine!" Kanda said.

"So can I talk to him?"

"His asleep!.. Who this?!"

"….oh… Oh by the way this is Ayame-kun!"

"………Ayame-kun?!. But I thought this number was Blank?.. Allen told me to give him a call!" Kanda said. You could hear Ayame sighed at the receiver.

"Blank is still bust right now!. He told me that he'll leave the call to me!.."

"Aa.. Okay…"

"Was the trip was that far?.. Or Allen just got knock down?!" Ayame asked.

"Huh?" Kanda asked dumbfound.

"I mean did Allen fall asleep on your trip is that why you'll be staying there for a while?!" Ayame asked.

"Yeah!.." Kanda said.

"So.. Where the other guy?" Ayame asked.

"You mean Lavi?!.. He went to get dinner for us!.. So you need not to worry!" Kanda said.

"Okay.. I tell Blank and Dino-nii that you three are safe and sound!.. Well then I'll be going!.. I still had a lot to do!.. Keep an eye on Allen for us okay, Kanda-kun?" Ayame said.

"I will!.. And thanks. Bye!" Kanda said as he hangs up the phone. As he turn to look at Allen who was sleeping peacefully and.. Do I dare say it.. Cute!. As he went to where Allen was as he bent down and give Allen a kiss on her check. As he went to the cough near the bed as he pull out something from his bag. 'Ahh.. Nothing like a psp while keeping an eye on the Moyashi!' Kanda thought as he went and play his psp on the cough.

An hour later. The door downstairs open…

"KANDA, ALLEN!!.. THE FOOD IS HERE!" Is was Lavi. As Kanda went over to Allen as he shook the girl up. "Allen!.. Wake up!.. Lavi is here!" Kanda whispers at Allen ear.

"Five more minute, Yuu!" Allen said. Kanda smiled. 'How cute!. The moyashi is calling me by my given name. But up is up!' Kanda thought as he started to lick Allen ear. As Allen eyes snap open. "BAKANDA!!!.. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She asked as she blushes.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had no choice!" Kanda said as he smirked. "You could at lest just kiss me in my lips instead of licking my ear!.. Just to wake me up" She said as he grab Kanda and give him a kiss on the check. As the two was about to kiss on the lips when the door flood open with a loud—

BANG!

"NEEEEEE.. KANDA, ALLEN GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR DIN—" Lavi said but was stopped. Then he blinked. And blinked again.

"OMG!!!!.. YUU-CHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ALLNE-KUN?!... I'M SO GONNA TELL BLANK THAT YOUR MOLESTED HIS LITTLE BROTHER—" Lavi didin't get the chance to finish to what he was saying when TWO pair of boot was smacked to his head.

"YOU ARE SO NOT GONNA TELL THEM ANYTHING!!" Kanda said as he smacked Lavi head with his boot.

"LAVI YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WHEN WE COME BACK AT THE HOTEL!!!.. IS MY 3 BROTHERS FOUND OUT ABOUT ME AND KANDA KISSING!!!... YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO DIE FIRST!!!.. YOU HEARD ME?!.." As she Smacked Lavi head. And said. "And beside.. What wrong with me and Kanda being together?" Allen asked.

"Itaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!.. That hurt you two!.." Lavi said as he rubbed his head and said. "Because.. 1. Where exorcist!. 2. You two are both GUY!. And 3. What will your brother say?! And 4. The last but not the less. You two don't get alone well!. And if ever did the two of you get alone. Then the world will come to an End!.. Why?!. Because 1. A PMS swordsman like Kanda is not good for you!. And 2. A Cute Moyashi like you is too Innocent to be with him!!. And most of all you two don't MIX at all!!!" Lavi yelled at the two who just blinked. "SO?!" Kanda and Allen said.

"So what the deal if where both guy?!.." Allen said. "….Yeah?!.. What wrong with that?" Kanda said. 'Doesn't she have to hide it to Lavi?!. Oh well not that anyone would trust the baka uasgi anyway!' Kanda thought. Lavi face paled.

"I KNOW IT!!!!.. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!.. BLACK ORDER WATCH OUT FOR THE NEWLY CUOPLE OF A BAKANDA AND A MOYASHI-TAN! WHEN THEY CAME BACK FROM THEIR MISSION--I MEAN OUR MISSION" Lavi joked which send the two to smack him hard on the head.

"LAVI, ME AND KANDA ARE NOT. YET. MARRIAGE!!!" Allen said as she smacks Lavi with her boot. 'Which I want it to happen someday!'

"Anyway!.. The food is downstairs you two!. I'll be downstairs if you two are done with your lovely time!" Lavi said as Allen blush while Kanda went to chase Lavi.

"WHEN DO I GET MY HAND ON YOU, LAVI!!!.. I'M GONNA RIBBON YOUR TOUGH STILL YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!" Kanda said as he chases Lavi downstairs.

Allen sweat drop at the two. As she went to the mirror 'I totally forgot to show Kanda my long snow white hair!.. Oh well.. I'll show him once where back at the hotel or at the Headquarter?!' Allen thought as she went to join Kanda and Lavi downstairs for dinner.

TBC…

-o-O-o-

Me : So what do you think of Chapter 6!?.. I'm not gonna make the chapter long!.. Well maybe still Chapter 20?!.. I guess.. I'm not good at making a longer chapter like Saya-sama and N.H. Arawn-sama!.. And I'm not good at making Lemons neither!.. See?!.. I know I put a lemon in it!.. But I'm not good as Saya-sama and to all other Author who was good and better at making lemons fanfic!.. (Sob on the corner). I did try to make a lemons yesterday night!. But aww man I fail at it!.. X.x But if you all want I can always make a Sequel for this!.. Just tell me if anyone want a Sequel of Only You!.. :D.. And I know is a little early that Kanda and Allen confuse.. But like I just said a while ago!. I'm not good at making a longer chapter!.. I'll make the Chapter 7 tomorrow!... So tell me what do you all think of Chapter 6?!..O.o And tell me if their any wrong grammar!

Allen and Kanda : ….(jaw dropped)…

Lavi : YOU LET TYKI LICK MY EAR?!.. O.O

Me: OO00oopsss!..(Run away from Kanda and Lavi)

Tyki : Please review!..

Timycanpi : (give the reviewers and readers his puppy-dog-eye)…

Master Cross : Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7 love and Innocence

Chapter 7 : Loves and Innocence

Me : Hello guys!.. Sorry for not updating for almost what?. 5 days?!.. Where kinda busy at the house lately so I didn't get the chance to finish the chapter 7. I only got the chance to finish this just this morning!.. Hope you all would understand!.. My sister and I were preparing Mon and Dad new room!.. So please do forgive me.. And since is holiday.. Where kinda busy too..

Pay Backs a Bitch : Waii!.. I'm looking forward to your another new Allen as a girl story!..

zenbon zakura : Aww crap!.. I rushed their relationship again!.. Oh well might as well just move on!.. -.-."

Okay on with the story shall we?!..

-o-O-o-

Chapter 7 : Loves and Innocence

Preview :

"I KNOW IT!!!!.. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!.. BLACK ORDER WATCH OUT FOR THE NEWLY CUOPLE OF A BAKANDA AND A MOYASHI-TAN! WHEN THEY CAME BACK FROM THEIR MISSION--I MEAN OUR MISSION" Lavi joked which send the two to smack him hard on the head.

"LAVI, ME AND KANDA ARE NOT. YET. MARRIAGE!!!" Allen said as she smacks Lavi with her boot. 'Which I want it to happen someday!'

"Anyway!.. The food is downstairs you two!. I'll be downstairs if you two are done with your lovely time!" Lavi said as Allen blush while Kanda went to chase Lavi.

"WHEN DO I GET MY HAND ON YOU, LAVI!!!.. I'M GONNA RIBBON YOUR TOUGH STILL YOU CAN'T SPEAK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!" Kanda said as he chases Lavi downstairs.

Allen sweat drop at the two. As she went to the mirror 'I totally forgot to show Kanda my long snow white hair!.. Oh well.. I'll show him once where back at the hotel or at the Headquarter?!' Allen thought as she went to join Kanda and Lavi downstairs for dinner.

-o-O-o-

-Allen POV-

I sweat drop at Lavi who was been chasing by Kanda. My Kanda. As the two went downstairs for Dinner. I went over to where the mirror lying on the near by wall of the room. As I went to look at myself I found that my wig was still on. I'm glad it didn't go off. 'I totally forgot to show Kanda my long snow white hair?!. Oh well.. I'll just have to show him once where back at the hotel or at the Headquarter?!." I thought as I went down to join Kanda and Lavi.

When I arrived to where Kanda and Lavi where. I sweat drop as I saw Kanda smacking Lavi on the head and saying cursing word. As I saw the bag of food I went over it.

"Oh. Allen your food is over there!. " Lavi said as I look at to were he was pointing. "Over there at the table. And that!" He pointed to the bag of food that I was holding. "That Kanda soba and tempura!" He said. "hai hai!" I said as I went to the other bag of food on the table and begin to take them off form the paper bag and pull out some spoon and fork as I said. "hmm.. Are you guys gonna eat or not?" I asked as I looked at them with the spoons on my mouth. The two off them look at me as I blinked. Did Kanda just.. I gasp as Lavi show me gasped and look at Kanda as he gasped. "y-yuu-chan.. a-are y-you nose bleeding?!" Lavi asked as Kanda hold his nose and turn around. "Shut up!" Kanda said.

"Le-gasp!.. Yuu-chan just nose bleed!!!!.." Lavi said as he blinked and said. "Why are you nose bleeding?. Was it because of Allen cute face or—" Lavi said as his mouth hang open and turn to look at me. "OMG!!!.. THE ALMIGHTY YU KANDA JUST BLUSH?!!?.. LE-GASP!.. IS THE END OF THE WROLD I'LL TELL YOU!!.. KANDA JUST NOSE BLEED A WHILE AGO AND NOW HIS BLUSH—" Lavi didn't get the chance to finish to what he was saying when he saw my face paled "La-lavi.. Behind you!" I said as Lavi turn around. "What. Did. You. Just. Said. Lavi?" Kanda said Mugen was on his hand. "…Nothing… Oh look I gonna go to the bath—" Lavi said as he run. While Kanda chase after him. I sighed. As I went to eat my food while watching the two chasing each other while Kanda saying cursed word.

After Dinner..

-o-O-o-

-Normal POV-

"So Allen… What the plan?" Lavi asked. "Huh?!" Allen look up as she was eating some pocky for desert. "Well you said that we have to go back to that place?!. And you said you saw to where the Innocence was!.. Well.. Any plan?!.." Lavi asked as he drank his Alcohol can. "Well—"Allen said as she rubs the back of her head. "I think it would be better if we try to think about on how to get in the build first!.." Allen said as she looks at Lavi and Kanda. "You have a point in there!. So any idea?. How about you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he turns to look at Kanda who was drinking some alcohol can in his hand. Allen started at the can on Kanda hand. "Are those Alcohol in your hand, Yu?!" Allen asked as she glared at Kanda. A very death glare.

"…."

"Yu?!" Allen asked again since Kanda didn't say anything. Lavi one the other hand just started at the two. As Kanda took another slip of his drink while ignoring Allen question. Allen begins to walk to where Kanda was and snatch the can. As she smelled it. 'I was right!.. Is it alcohol!.' Allen thought as he looked at Kanda and said. "Yu, Love.. Why are you drinking Alcohol?!" Allen asked in her serious tone.

"…." Kanda didn't say anything. "Yu Kanda!. I'm talking here?!" Allen said as she put both her hand on her hips. "…Don't blame me!. Blame him!" Kanda said as he pointed at Lavi on the other chair. As Allen turn her head to look at Lavi Hoping for a better answer.

"Oi!. Don't look at me!.. Yuu-chan the one who told me to buy some. So I did!.. So why don't you blame your Lover yuu-chan over there Allen-kun!" Lavi said as he pointed at Kanda. Allen turns to look at Kanda who glaring at Lavi then she turn back to look at Lavi. She sighed and said. "Fine!.. Look like we'll just have get the Innocence tomorrow morning then!" Allen said as she head her way to her room. "You two did this on purpose because of my injure, did you?!" Allen asked as she turns her head to look at the two. Lavi just grinned at her while Kanda just waved his hand at her. "Fine!.. I get it!.. Will do the research on the Innocence tomorrow morning then!.. Good night guys!" Allen said as she when up the stair but stopped as she said. "Oh and Yu.. Could you sleep with me for tonight after you two are done drinking?" She said as she when to her room.

Kanda nodded as he took anew can of Alcohol since Allen took the one he drink as he took a slip of his new Alcohol. 'OMG!.. Alone with Allen in the room?!. This is so my lucky day' Kanda thought as he smirked. Lavi saw that Kanda was smirking. "Yu. Why are you smirking?" Lavi asked. "Nothing." Kanda said as he drink more of his alcohol. "Ahh.. Your not planning to do something to Allen while he asleep now are you?!" Lavi asked. "Che. Like I would!... I'm not gonna do something to him not unless he want me too!" Kanda said. "Good!.. Cause if you did!. I'll tell Blank and Dino-nii then!" Lavi said. As Kanda give Lavi his death glare. "You. Will. Not. Say. Anything about this!..." Kanda said as he pointed Mugen on Lavi throat. Lavi gulped and said. "Okay, okay I got it!.. Geeze!.. Now put Mugen always from me, Yuu!" Lavi said as Kanda put Mugen back at it rightful place as he said. "And don't call me by my giving name!... Well then I'm off to bed!.. See you tomorrow morning then!" Kanda said as he put the empty can on the table as he got up and went to where Allen room was.

-o-O-o-

At Allen…

-Allen POV-

As I got inside of my room. I went to the mirror as I took off my wig. I started at myself in the mirror. Would Yu will like my hair if is long?. Or would he like if my hair is short?. Neither way I have to know!. And I have to know if he loves me enough to make me happy. As I stopped looking at myself on the mirror. I went to the bathroom. As I was about to open the door to the bathroom. The door to room open as I turn to see who was it. Is was Kanda. I sigh in relive as he keeps on starting at me. Then he said.

"Allen?. Is that you?" He asked. After all it is his first time seeing me without my wig. I wonder. If he like my long snow white hair?. "Yes. Yuu is me!.. Umm.. I suppose this is your first time seeing me in my long hair!" I said as I smile at him sweetly. "..Ah... Is. beautiful!" He said as he made his way to were I am. As he put his hand on my check while the other one took one of my hair in his hand as he touched it. "Is.. Soft. And beautiful!" He said. I giggle and said. "Why thank you!. Yu!" I said. As I look at him.

"hmm.. Are you going to take a bath or..?" He asked as he rise my chin up. I blush. "Umm.. Well yeah!.. Is their something wrong with me taking a bath?" I asked. He laughs a little. "No.. Their nothing wrong with you taking a bath.. What I mean is… Do you want me to join you in taking a bath?" He asked. I blush even more. "Well?" He asked again. I think about it for a moment. Then went to kiss him deeply in his lips. As I parted from the kiss and said. "Is that answer your question?... I don't mind.. If you want to.. That is.." I said still blushing. He answers me by taking me closer to him as he kissed me deeply and passionately. I moaned. As he undo my cloth. I did the same for him. He took off my black vest. Then on with my white slave t-shirt while kissing me. As I went to took off his exorcist coat. Then took of his band aid in his chest. I stopped half way off taking the band aid off on his chest when he stopped kiss me and lowering his hand to took off my pants. I moaned as I let go of the band aid I was holding. As he was about to took off my belt when I said. "yu.. Wait.. What if Lavi come in he'l—" I did get to say what I was about to say when he kissed my abdomen. I moaned as I bit my lips. "Y.. Yu" I said.

"Don't worry.. Let continue this inside the bathroom shall we?" He said. While he smile at me. I blushed. As he open the door to the bathroom I went inside as he went inside too and lock the bathroom door. He turns around as he looks at me. I smiled while he smirked. As he went near me. He started to kiss my neck. Then sucking them. I moaned. "Yu.. I thought you want to took a bath?. Not sex!" I said. He smirked and said. "Is the same!" He said as he licked my neck. I moaned. As he carry me and put me on one of the table near the bathroom. As I try to stop him from licking my neck and said. "Yu.. Please.. Stop" I said as he groaned and said. "No!.. " He said as he unbutton my pants slowly.. "Yu.. Stop!" I said as I blushed. "If you want me to stop. Why didn't you push me away?.. Admit it. You enjoy this!. Don't you?" he asked. As I blushed. "I—I…" I said. As he throw my pants away. He then started to undo my panties. I moaned loudly. As he parted my legs with his right hand while his left hand on my hips. As he licked my chest I moaned. His hands traveled down to my inner thighs. As he slowly ran a finger across my inner thigh making me squirm and moan.

"Now.. Tell me.. You like this. Don't you?.. Love!" He said as he stopped licking at my chest as he look at me. I blushed. I don't want to admit it. But I love it. The way Yu licked my chest and the way his right finger ran across my inner thing. They all feel.. Good. I gave a nodded answer to let him know. He smirked. "Good!" He said as he massages my inner thigh. I bushed. As he stopped massage my inner thing. He looks at me with his lustful eye. I shiver. As he smiled and ran both his hand up to my breasts. He nipping my nipple through my band aid. I shiver at the touch. As he stopped and took off my band aid. I look at him. He keeps on smirking. As the band aid were off. Reliving my breasts. I blushed. As he ran his left hand on my left breasts and started to squeeze it. I moaned loudly. "Is good.. Isn't it Allen!" He said. As I blushed. As he lower his head closer to my breasts and started to licking my right breast. He nipping my nipple with his tough. Then he stopped as he look at me again then he went to lick my other nipple.

"Nnnn.. Yu.." I said while moaning. I could feel how wet and warm my breasts was. He smirked then stopped licking my nipple. I gasped. As he suck my breast into his mouth. I moaned really loud this time. The feeling where just to good. As he sucking my breast into his mouth with such force. I wrap both my legs in his hips. While his left hand on my back while the other on my hips. As tears where falling from my eye. As I said.

"Yu.. Please.. Nnn.. Please… Take me!.. Suck me.. Love me!.. I.. Want you!.. NOW!" I whisper in his ear. He smirked. As he stopped sucking my breast. Then move away from me a little as he unbutton his pants and took them off. Then he took off his underwear. As I smiled and spread my legs wide enough for him. He smirked and said. "Is this what you want Allen?" He said while holding his erection. I smiled and said. "Please!.. Do it!" I said as I pointed my finger to my inner thing. He smiled as he position himself and whisper.

"Before I put my erection inside you!. Let me. Put my finger first to ready you!.. Love" he said I nodded. As he put his first finger inside my inner thing. I backed a little from the sensation. As he grab my hips. As he try to hush me. Saying thing like is okay.I relax a little. As he put the second finger to my entrance. I started to buck my hips uncontrollable as he holds my hips. I grab his hand. As he stopped from getting my inner thing as he look at me with a question look.

"Yuu.. Nnn… Let continue this on the bed. Please?" I asked. He smirked. "Okay then. " He said as he slowly moved out of my inner thing. I whimper.

"Shuu…" He said as his other hand went to my check. I blushed with a smile. As he went to wash his hand. Then went to the doorknob. As I said. "Don't. Forget to lock the door!" I said. He nodded as he went out of the bathroom. As I heard the door been locked. I got off of the table and went out of the bathroom naked. I saw Kanda was still at the door.

"Is the door lock?" I asked although I already heard the click of the door been locked. But I just want to be sure. Kanda nodded. I sighed in relief. Then I went to the bed. As I lay there. I looked at Kanda as I started to speared my legs. Kanda smirked.

"You're so impatient, love!" He said. I just smiled at him. As he went near the bed. He bent down to kiss me at the lips. Then his right hand went down my inner thing as he rubbed the fabric separating my entrance. I moaned from the kiss as I feel Kanda finger went inside me. I moaned even more when he hit my spot. He smirked from our kiss. As I feel Kanda tough begging for entrance. I open my mouth to let his tough in. We battle for dominance While his second finger joined by a first and then a third. Kanda moved in and out of me. Trying to ready me for the real thing. When I was relax as he started to pull his finger out of my inner thing making me whimper.

Then he positioned himself at my entrance. Kanda spread my legs a little more before pushing slowly into me. My body tensed when Kanda was fully inside me. I had tears falling from my eye. Is was painful but feel good. He move slow at first but when I started to buck my hips against him he sped up. I try hard not to moan too much. Or Lavi might hear us. As my hand grabbed the bed sheet so tied. As Kanda lower his head to my chest. As he started to licked my nipples again. I moaned. Kanda keep on in and out of me as I moaned his name.

"Yuu… Nnnn.. Harder!.. Please!.. Nnn.. Harder!" I said. As Kanda sped up his pack from my entrances. And sucking my breast more harder. I moaned a little loud.

Hours pass by. As Kanda stopped from getting in and out of me for a while. Our breathing was little as we both panted.

"Yu?" I asked. "In a minute. At less give me a break!" He said. As he clam down. Then went back to my entrance once more. He sped up the pack a little as I pumped uncontrollable. Kanda grab my hips. As he keep on coming in and out off me. Kanda mouth were back at sucking my breast. Licking my nipples and teasing them. As I started at the near by window to the room. I could feel that I was on my last limit. As I feel my climax coming closer and closer. As I felt Kanda's body shiver. I know that he too will be spent. As my hand went for Kanda's hair tie to undo them. As I grab some of Kanda's hair. He looked at me tiredly.

"Yu. Love. Are you tried?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm too. Am. Tried.." I said. As Kanda thrust into me a few more times before he released. As he collapse beside me. As I rolled onto his side and laid my head on his chest. Kanda pulled the covers over the both of us. As we looked at each other before we gave each other a passionate kiss. And soon we were asleep.

-o-O-o-

The next day..

-Kanda POV-

I slowly slid my eye open. As I look around. As I feel Allen move. I look down to see she was still asleep. I smile. She was sleeping peacefully. I leaned up carefully to not wake her up yet. As I looked at the bed table to see that is was 7:30 am in the morning. I sighed. As I bend down a little and blow at Allen's ear. She shifted a little. I smirked. Just like a cat. I blow at Allen ear again but she still didn't wake up. I sighed as I went closer and whisper.

"Allen. Wake up!. Is 7:35 in the morning!" I whisper in her ear. "Hmm.. Five more minute love. "She said. I rolled my eye. Oh please. You said the same thing yesterday. 'Five more minute my ass' I thought as I smirked. And went to lick her ear just like what I did yesterday. As she snapped. And got up.

"YU!. What the hell was that for?" She asked as she put a hand to her wet right ear. As she blushed. "What else? Waking you up!" I said. I admit it I just love to tease her. "Could you at least try some other method in waking me up?. Instead of licking my ear!" She asked. I just grinned at her. She glares at me. "Hm.. Since your up!. Let took a bath then off we go to look for the Innocence!" I said as I kiss her check. She pouted while she blushes. "Fine!.. I go took a bath first!" She said as she got out off of the bed and went to the bathroom. "Why not we both took a bath?" I asked. As she turn her head to look at me. "No way!. Remember what you did last night?" She asked. "Aww.. At lest you enjoy it!" I said. She blushes even more. "Shut up!.. That was different!. Now let me took a bath. Why don't you go and wake Lavi up then while I'll take a shower?" She said as she prepares her bath. "Forget it!. He'll notice that I smell like sex!" I said. As I went off of the bed and went to the bathroom. When I got their. I lay my shoulder on the door way. As I look at Allen as she took her bath.

"Hmph!. Whatever.." She said as she put the shampoo on here head and rub her hair. As I smirked. I went inside the shower. As I had my arms around her waist. She stopped rubbing her hair as she gasp. "Yuu!.. Don't you dare think about it!" she said. I just grinned. As she turn on the shower making the both of us gotten wet. As the shampoo was off of her hair. I had my other hand on her breast making her gasp again. "Yuu what did I just told you—" I didn't give her a chance to say what she was about to say when I squeezed her breast making her moan a little.

"Nnn.. Yuu.. Please.. Stop." She said. As I stopped squeezing her breast. As I whisper something into her ear. "Can't help it!.. " I said. "Hmm.. Could we just take a bath?" She asked as she blush and put both of her hand on her head. "okay. " I said as we both took a bath.

After we done taking a bath. Allen asked me to help her bin her chest with the band aid. I nodded in agreement. As she holds the band aid I started to wrap it around her chest. "Yuu.. Make it a little tighter!" She said. "Are you sure?.. If I do that it will hurt your chest!" I said as I stopped half way of binding her chest. "Is okay.. I rather like it when it tight.. Is holds my breast well." She said. I groaned. "Alright.." I said as I wrapped the band aid a little tight. She moaned in pain a little. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah!.. Is nothing.. Keep wrapping it!" She said I sighed but wrapped her chest with the band aid a little tight. As I was done she put the pin on the left side of the band aid. "Thank you, yu!" She said. As I had my right finger on her breast. "Are you sure you'll be okay?.. The band aid look a little hurt on your chest!" I said as my massage her breast. "Hmm.. Is okay yuu. I'm use to it!" She said as she blushes as she got up and went to the mirror to fix her hair. As I wear my exorcist coat. I went to were she was as I tie my hair into a ponytail. She looks at me with her smile while she fixes the wig on her hair. As we were both done fixing our hair. Allen went to the bed to put on her cloths. First she put on a 4 tube then a white sando then her white slave t-shirt then her black slave. As she when back to the mirror to put on her red ribbon on her neck.. As I went to pick up her exorcist coat on the chair as I handed it to her. She kiss my check as she said thank you. Then wear her coat. As we made our way downstairs.

When we got downstairs. Lavi was still asleep on the chair. I kick the chair making Lavi fall off.

"OUCH.. Itai!.. What was that for?" He asked. I smirked. "Is morning you baka!.. Now get up so we can get the Innocence and head back to the hotel!.. I want this mission to be done so I can have a little peace of mind with Allen!" I said. "Yuu!". Allen said. I'm sure she was blushing behind me. "Fine, fine!.. Give me a break a little would you!" Lavi said. "Just hurry up!.." I said. "Hmm.. Guys.. Before we go and get the Innocence.. Could we like take a breakfast first?.. I'm kinda hungry!" Allen said as she looked at us cutely. "Sure thing Allen-kun!" Lavi said as he patted Allen head.

As the three of us got out of the house. As we made to the town a half an hours. We just walk since their no taxi around the forest. As we went to Mcdonalds to eat for breakfast. Their were many people looking at us. Well mostly at Allen since she's order a lot of food. I was very Amusement at how Allen was. She can eat a lot of food but never gotta fat. I suppose is all thanks to her Innocence. As we done eating breakfast we head back to where the hunted Building was. We took a taxi to get their actually. As we got off of the car.

"So.. What to do guys?" Lavi asked. "If I'm right the Innocence I saw last night is up there!" Allen said as she pointed at the top of the building. As the three of us saw a glowing green light that was sparkling. No doubt is the Innocence alright. "Well.. Since we know where the Innocence is.. The only problem left is. How to get inside of the build!" I said. "Why not try the window, Yu?" Allen said as she pointed to the left of the build their was an open window. "Right!" Lavi said as we both got inside the window. The place was pretty mess. And there where a lot broken window and some door were hard to open. The only way up was the stair that was nearly broken and is look like is going collapse anytime. "Is look like the only way up is the stair?" Allen said. "This place look spooky. And to top it off.. This place looks like an apartment too?" Lavi said. "That because it is an apartment. Lavi!" Allen said. As we went up the first floor. Then the second then the third, the forth. And the last the fifth floors. The 5th floor had a one door as I open it as we got inside. The room had a living room a kitchen and a window from the outside.

"Wow!.. Now how are we gonna fine the Innocence with so many room and rooms?!" Lavi said as he went to some of the door rooms. "Why not we try to check every room?. Allen you took the right. Lavi you took the left. I'll take this one!" I said as I point the door behind me!" Lavi and Allen nodded.

-o-O-o-

-Normal POV-

Allen Took the right room while Lavi took the left. Kanda took the center. As Allen got inside the room. She saw many pictures on the wall. A very old picture. There were two beds. As Allen when to the table near the two beds. Their was a picture frame. As Allen eye widen. "..This.. The picture.. This two is Blank-nii and Ayame-nii when they were little.." Allen said as she turns to look around her. Their were a teddy bear on the small table with some old toys that still left. And the drawer were on the left side of the two bed.. 'So this much is my twin brothers' room!' Allen thought. As she put down the picture frame and when to were the drawer were. As she open it. The drawer were empty. The only thing that left was an old picture frame of her twin brother with their brothers and sisters beside them. "No wonder why Ayame-nii always treating me likes a little princess. They had a baby sister before she die. She look around five year old here?!' Allen thought as she put the picture in her packet. As Allen made her way out of the room. 'Look like the Innocence is not here!' Allen thought as she went out of the room and closes the door. As she made here way to were Kanda was. As she open the door.

"Yu.. Did you found the Innocence?" She asked as she pecks into the room. The room was a master room. 'Look like this is their mom and dad room!' Allen thought as she when in to look for Kanda. "Yu?!.. "She called. "I'm here!" Kanda said. Allen made her way to another door. As she went in. It was a bathroom. "Wow!.. The bathroom is a little big don't you think, love?" Allen asked as she made her way to Kanda who was in the drawer of the bathroom. "The Innocence is not here!.. How about you?.. Did you found it?" Kanda asked as he turns around to look at Allen. "No.. I didn't fine any!.. Look like Lavi might find it!" Allen said. As Kanda sighed. "Guess your right!. Come on. Let go to where the Baka usagi is!" As they were about to go out of the bathroom.

"ALLEN, KANDA!.. COME HERE I FOUND WHERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" Lavi yelled as Kanda and Allen dash out of the room to where Lavi was.

TBC…

-o-O-o-

Me : I know I left it in a hanger cliff. But we were really busy at the house.. And I'm still thinking on how to make the chapter 8.. I need some time to think on how I'm going to make the chapter 8… For now enjoy the chapter 7!. And please tell me how the chapter 7 is?.. Thanks you all!.. And please review!

Lavi : …

Allen : O.O I thought your not gonna make another lemons since you can't write a good one?!

Me : I know!.. But I wanna try other one. Wanna know if I did well or not?!. So I need a review. Tell me what you think of chapter 7?.

Kanda : … How come you made me so horny?!

Me : But you are Bakanda!

Kadna : Grr… (Unless his Mugen)

Me : (run away from Kanda)…

Lavi : Review please.

Allen : Jan e!


	8. Chapter 8 : Innocence, Innocence!

Chapter 8 : Innocence, Innocence!

Me : Hello mina!. I'm back!. Well here the chapter 8 of Only You!. Hope you all would like it!. Is a little on a past and sad story. Well maybe a little to on a drama part but still good!.. :D Oh and I have a new story called 'A World We Live' Please read it and give a review too!.

Kagu-chan luvs An1m3 : Thank you I'm glad that you like this story!. Is make my day happy to get a review and is keep me from making more Fanfic. And Chapter too!.. :D

zenbon zakura: Err… I'm nearly around.. Well I'm going on 22 on my b-day on April!.. But still act a little childish!..

And I don't mine if you guys skip a part on the lemons part!. –Shiver- I'm only writing a Lemons part for those who love and Like a Lemons fanfic. Or chapter!. And I don't mind if anyone doesn't like Allen getting pregnant with Kanda baby. We can always do the miracles things to happen like Allen have a sex with Kanda but didn't get pregnant!. Well I only wanted the fan to get want they want!. Just tell me if anyone want Allen to have a baby or not!. Just say it on your Review!

So on with the story shall we?!.. :D

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8 : Innocence, Innocence!

Preview :

"ALLEN, KANDA!.. COME HERE I FOUND WHERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" Lavi yelled as Kanda and Allen dash out of the room to where Lavi was.

Allen POV

"ALLEN, KANDA!.. COME HERE I FOUND WHERE THE INNOCENCE IS!" Lavi yelled as Kanda and I dash out of the room to where Lavi was. Kanda kicked the door open to Lavi room since the door wouldn't bug. Funny the door was hard to open when Lavi open it?. As me and Kanda got in there. There was a bright green light as me and Kanda close our eyes. As the light slow down a little. We both open our eye only to widen our eyes in shock. On the room was standing a status of an angel carrying a crystal ball. Inside the crystal ball was the Innocence we been looking for.

"What the hell?" Kanda said. As I turn to look at him. His eyes where wide. As I went to touch the Innocence on the Crystal Ball. The Innocence suddenly React to my touch as their was this white bright light then suddenly we heard voices as the three of us open our eyes. As My eyes widen at what I saw. Is was a flash back about a year ago when my twins brother were young. Their was this women as she walked the wood. She saw something that was glowing on some of the cave in the forest. As the women went inside the cave. She found an Angel Status carrying a Crystal ball. Is was the Innocence. As she picked it up and went home. As she got home. Their was a man standing from some of the tree. He seems to be watching as the women left with the Innocence.

Normal POV

Still the flashback!!..

"Mama!" A 1 year old boy called as his mother went home. As the women went to the table to put down the Angel Status she found as the boy came near her as he said. "Mama, where did you go?" her son asked. She bent down as she kisses her son forehead and said. "Mama went out for a walk!. Where's your twin Ayame-kun?" She asked. "He's with papa they went out to buy something, Mama!" He said his mother giggle. "Oh okay. Let mama cook for dinner okay?. Why don't you play with your baby sister Alice, hm?" She asked her son. "O-kay!" The 1 year old said as the child went to the baby cribs as he started to talk with his baby sister. (A.N : Aww.. How cute.. X3. Come on guys I know you all want to say 'aww' So join me say 'Awww" Awww.. lol X3)

As the door to the apartment room open. As Ayame went to see who was on the door. "Mammy!.. Papa and Blank are home!" He yelled. "Mammy!. Look what papa and I brought!" Blank said as he run to the kitchen. As they mother turn her head to look at the twin. Blank went near his mom and pull out a box. "For me?" Their mother asked. The boy nodded. "How sweet!" She said as she kissed her son forehead as she took the box form his son. As she open it her eyes widen. Inside the box was a set of jewel and one of it was an engagement ring. "So did you like it, love?" Their father asked as he got inside the kitchen. "Is lovely!" The mother said as the twins said. "Happy mama day mama!" The twins said as they grinned at her. As their father went near to hug his wife. "So did you like it?" He asked. "Why yes thank you. And Yes I'll marry you!" their mother said as she giver her husband a kiss on the check. "Oh.. And dear look what I found on my way home!" She said as she pointed to the dinner table. The husband looked at the table. "Wow!.. You found this on the wood?" He asked. "Yes!. So I thought is might be a good idea to bring it with me. Isn't it beautiful? .And I think is a wonderful idea if we put it on our room what do you think, dear?" "Sure. Anything that keep you happy!" The father said. As he was about to pick up the Status they heard a screams of pain outside of the door.

As the Innocence show Allen, Kanda and Lavi a flash back on how the whole family was killed. As an image of a Noah killing the whole family as Blank mother yelled to her twins son to run away and don't look back. As their mother were been killed. As the flash back was done. (A.N : Aww.. I suck at this kind of part!... -.-")

Allen eyes were widens as tears fall from her eyes as she saw the flash back. Kanda turn his head to look at Allen. She was on her knee. "Allen!" Kanda called as he went near her. "T-the.. Noah.. Kill my brothers family just to get the Innocence.. How could they.. That was just too.. Horrible!.. "She said as she started to cry. As Kanda try to clam her down as he whisper. "Shh.. Is okay.. Will get them for this alright?" Kanda said. As Allen nodded but didn't stop crying.

Lavi just looked at the Innocence. For about 1 minute. Lavi finally said. "Guys.. We should take the Innocence and go!.. So we could get this with!.." He said not looking at Kanda and Allen who was still crying. Kanda glared at Lavi as he got up and grab Lavi cloth as he said. "Do you think that we could just get the Innocence and forgot about the thing that we just saw?!" Kanda said as he gritted his teeth. "… We can't do anything about it!. Is already too late. It already happen!. We had no choice but to move forward!" Lavi said as Kanda punch him.

"You asshole!.. Do you think that I would just leave it alone?!.. What about Allen feeling?.. His brother family where just been murder by a Noah. And we should do nothing about it?!. How do you feel if you were the one on that kind of satiation?. How would you feel about it? What will you do if your family was been killed in front of you!?. Tell me what will you do?!. Just move forward and forgot about it?" Kanda asked.

As Lavi turn around to face Kanda as he said. "Allen.. I know that this must be hard on you!. But were Exorcist!. And what Exorcist job is to gather all the Innocence from all over the world!.. I know that you want to help your brother to get revenge. But do you think that doing that kind of think is a good idea?. What will your brother say?. And I know that their still some other people who are not the only one who had this kind of thing.. In their life.. That is" Lavi said at this moment Kanda let Lavi go. 'He had a point!. But still.. Allen feeling is more important!.. To me that is.' Kanda thought as he bit his lower lips.

He know he can't do anything about this but to make sure that Allen won't breakdown and lost all hope. He has to do something about it. As Kanda went to were Allen was as he grabbed Allen arms and said. "Allen.. I don't what to say this.. But Lavi right!.. We still have a chance to change everything!.. If we stop now the Earl will keep on doing this kind of things!... I can't promise you anything.. But no matter what. You have us to help you!. So don't lost hope!.. Move forward!. You once told me that Mana told you to 'Don't give up. Never lost hope and keep on walking still the end' Have you forgot about that?.." Kanda said as he sighed Allen still didn't stop crying as he said softly.".. Please Allen. I don't like seeing you like this!. "Kanda said as he bent down and took Allen chin to look at him. As he Smile at Allen. Allen eyes were widen is shock. It was her first time seeing Kanda smile at him in public. Well some short of public display. Seeing that is was only the three of them.-.-"

She nodded and give Kanda a smile to let him know that she was alright. Kanda then give a soft smile at Allen as he help her got up. As Allen went to took the Innocence on the Crystal ball. As She touch it their was another flash of light as there surrounding suddenly chance as they saw a flash back to where all the people who went missing from getting inside the building.

"The Innocence been keeping the people who came here on the basements!?!.." Allen said as she turns to Lavi direction. "Lavi go to the basements to get those people out there!. Kanda and I will follow you later on as soon as I took this Innocence out of it place!" Allen said as Lavi nodded. "Okay!.. To the basement? right?" Lavi asked as he dash out of the room to go to the basement on the 1st floor. "Kanda.. Love.. Please help me took this Innocence off inside of the Crystal ball?" Allen said as she looks at Kanda as Kanda nodded. For about a minute of trying to pull out the Innocence. The Innocence finally came out as it landed on Allen hand. As Allen golem's ring.

"Allen, Kanda!.. I need you guys too call an ambulances!" Lavi said from the holograms. "Why that Lavi?" Allen asked. "Weell.. The people that the Innocence been taking seem to be unconscious!" Lavi said as he rubbed the back of his head. As Allen sighed and said in reply. "Alright!.. I'll call the Ambulances and Alex here for help!" She said as she looked at the Innocence on her hand. Kanda who was behind her wrap his arms around her waist as he whisper. "You okay Allen?" He asked. Allen nodded as she put her right hand on Kanda head as she said. "I'm fine. Just tried that all!" She said with a soft smile as Kanda nodded. As Allen pick up her cell phone and begin to call the hospital and Alex for help.

As the Ambulance came just on time as the three helped the ambulance to carry the people who were unconscious to the car. For about an hour they finally had done on the job. Alex came near them. "Finally that done!.. I wanna head back to the hotel and have a nice hot bath!.. Or something cold to drink just to clam me down!.." Lavi said. As he seat down next to Kanda and Allen. "How about you Allen?.. Kanda?" Lavi asked. Allen thinks for a moment on what she wanted to do when they head back home at the hotel as she smiled. "When we get back at the hotel?!" She asked Lavi. As Lavi nodded but didn't look at her he was to busy to look at the cloud. "Hmm.. Maybe.. I'll go and tackle Kanda to the bed?!" She said as she smiled widely. As Lavi sweat drop at Allen idea. Kanda on the other hand just blinked as he turns his head to look at Allen. He saw Allen smile at him soo cutely as he sweat drop at it.

As they got back home at the hotel. The first thing that Dino did was panic at the sight of their baby sister who where very dirty and very dusty. "ALLEN, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?!!?!.. AND WHY ARE YOU SO DIRTY AND SO DUSTY?!?!?.. DID THE TWO BOYS DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU?!" Dino asked as he grab Allen chin to look at her if she had any injure on her face. Ayame, Kenji, Lavi and Kanda just sweat drop at Dino. As Blank sighed as he went near Dino and smack his head.

"DINO-NII!!.. I THINK ALLEN IS DOING JUST FINE!.. THEY MUST HAVE A HARD TIME ON FINDING THE INNOCENCE AND BESIDE. THAT PLACE IS PROBABLY TO DUSTY AND DIRTY SO STOP WORRY TO MUCH!! AND STOP GETTING WERID IDEAS.. THEIR NOWAY IN THE WORLD THAT ALLEN FRIEND WOULD DO THOSE KIND OF THINGS!" Blank said as he stopped as an image of Allen on his head who was been molested by Kanda and Lavi as he shiver at the thought. "THE MOST IMOPRANT IS THAT ALLEN COME BACK HOME SAFE AND SOUND!!" blank said as he smacks Dino's head again. As Blank was done smacking Dino head. Dino went on the corner crying as he went babbling something about 'how meaning was his younger brother'. And 'Is not nice to hit your big brother like that' something alone that line. Allen sighed and said. ".. Anyway.. What for dinner?" She asked. "We have chicken and some pizza for dinner!" Ayame said. "Okay.. I'll go and took a bath then!" Allen said as she went to her room. Kanda and Lavi did so too.

As Allen got in her room. She lock the door as she throw her cloth on the floor as she went to the bathroom and turn on the hot water. As she got in the bathtub. She sink her head on the water as she started to cry. She just can't take that image off. Of what the Innocence just showed them back at the Hunted Building. As she was done taking a bath and whip her tears away. She then went to bin her chest and put on her cloth. She then went out of her room and went to the dinner table as they all went to have dinner. Lavi and Dino where talking about what the Headquarter look like was. While Kanda and Blank talked about what business Blank have was and what he does for living. Allen was quite the whole time. Her Brother Ayame notices this as he went near her and whispers something to her ears. "What wrong Allen-chan?" he asked. As Allen whip her tears as she said. "Is nothing.. IS just that.. I miss Papa. A lot that all!" She said. She lied. What she was crying about was what she show back then at that Hunted Building that the Innocence showed her.

As Ayame hugged her and said. "Is okay.." He whispers as he turns to look at the other as he said. "Nee.. Guys you wanna go Karaoke?!" He asked. Allen sweat drop at Ayame. "SUREEEEEEEEE!!!" Blank, Dino, Kenji and Lavi said as they got up off the dinner table and went to the karaoke room. As Ayame follow them. As Kanda and Allen just sweat drop. Kanda then turn around to look at Allen as he said. "You okay, love?" He asked as he put his left hand on Allen check. Allen giggles as she said. "Yeah!. I'm fine!.. Let go and join them yuu!" She said as she dragged Kanda with her to the Karaoke room. As Kanda sweat drop all the way still they got inside the Karaoke room. Lavi was singing the song of LOVE and TRUTH by Yui. Kanda and Allen seat on the cough. As they watched Lavi sing. Then later on they played the Answer and Question game on the floor. Kenji was already asleep on his room.

"What Movies do you watch the most?. Mine is Action!" Blank said. "Romance" Allen said. "Comedy" Lavi said. "Sci-fi" Dino said. "Fantasy!" Ayame said as is was turn Kanda turn. "Ah.. Umm—"."Time Up!. Kanda!.. So tell us you're Secret!" Blank said. "Crap!.. " Kanda said. "Come on! Kanda" Dino said. Kanda sighed. "My Secret?!" He asked again as they nodded. Kanda sighed again. "My Secrets is I sleep with a Barney doll when I was 7. I still sleep with it still now!" Kanda said with a blush. Lavi laughed at this. "OMG!!!.. The almighty Yuu is sleeping with a barney doll!.. Muwhahahahah!" Lavi laughed. As Blank and Dino sweat drop at Lavi who was still laughing non-stop as Kanda keep on glaring at Lavi. "SO It my turn then!... And LAVI STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!" Kanda said as he kicked Lavi butt making Lavi hit the floor. "Okay okay.. My bad sorry.. I'll stop laughing now!" He said as he tries not to laugh again.

"What your favorite colors?. Mine is navy blue!" Kanda said. "Red" Blank said. "Sky blue!" Dino said. "Orange!" Lavi said. "Yellow!" Ayame said. Making Lavi and Kanda look at him. "What?.. I like yellow so?!" Ayame said. As Lavi try not to giggle. IS was Allen turn. "I.. Un.. Um.." Allen said. She could not say that her favorite color was pink it'll make Lavi suspicion of her. "Time up!. Allen-kun!" Lavi said as he grinned at her. "Your secret!?!" He said in a sing sang. "Crap!.. My secret is.." Allen said. Blank, Ayame, Dino and Kanda heart were beating. They were hoping that Allen wouldn't tell her secret to Lavi that she was actually a girl. "My Secret is.. That I have a teddy bear with Kanda picture in it. I always hug it and cuddling it when I sleep!" She said as she blushed.

"…." Everyone were quite for a while still Lavi squealed in delight as he said. "KAWIII!!!!.. HOW CUTE!.. THAT JUST MAKE YOU TWO A TOTALLY CUTE COUPLE!!!...I CAN'T BELIVE THAT MOYASHI-CHAN REALLY HAD A CRUSH ON KANDA BEFORE THEY CONFUSED JUST YESTERDAY!!.. " Lavi said as Kanda smacked his head with his hand as blush was on his face. "Yesterday?!" Allen brothers asked as they looked at Lavi. "Yeah!.. They confuse their feeling yesterday when Kanda treated Allen injure!.. Don't tell he didn't--.. Tell you?!.." Lavi stopped as Allen brothers looked at her hoping for better answer to this. 'Allen and Kanda confuse their feeling yesterday when Kanda treated her wound?!?!.. Dose this mean..' Blank, Dino and Ayame thought as they look at each.

'That mean Kanda found out that Allen is a girl!?!?!' They shook their head as the three turn their head to look at Allen and Kanda. Kanda who was groaned while his face was red and Allen was… Blushing. "Allen, Kanda.. Remind me to let the two of on my room before you two go to sleep!" Blank said. As they were done play the game of Answer and Question. Lavi went to his room as Blank called Kanda and Allen to go to his room. Dino and Ayame with him. As they got in.

"Allen locks the door!" Blank said in his serious tone. Allen nodded as she locked the door. "Now.. Share to tell me what this all about?!.. Lavi just said a while ago that the two of you confuse yesterday when Kanda-kun treated your Wound Allen!" Blank said. Allen tense as she carefully nodded and said. "Well.. I.. I was stabbed something shaper on my left shoulder when an enemy attacked us. After that I want unconscious. Then after that when I wake up I was in some old house. Kanda was their as I saw him…Well" She blushed. "Hm?" Blank said letting Allen to continue. "He was looking at my.. Chest!.. But don't worry I still have my 4th layer when Kanda was looking at it!. And after that I told him everything to my reason to why I have to pretend to be a boy!.. And at between that.. He.." Allen stopped

"Hmm?" Blank asked as he risen his eyebrow he was getting a little impatient. "He.. Kiss me.." Allen said as she blushes. "HE WHAT!?" Dino asked as he looked at Kanda direction. Blank got up. He was about to go and punch Kanda when Allen noticed this as she went in front of Kanda and yelled. "BUT HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVE ME!.. SO.. So please Blank-nii their no need to hurt him!.. I love him and he love me!.. So please try to understand." She said as he started to cry. And then turn around to Kanda as she went to Kanda. As Kanda hug her as he try to clam her down by hugging her and saying sweet thing. As Blank sighed and give up. "Hii… What am I gonna do with you!" Blank said. "Alright!.. As long as you're happy that fine with us!. We only wanted to see you happy baby sis!" Blank said as Allen stopped crying as she open her eyes and look up at Kanda who was smiling at her. As she turn her head to look at her Brothers. They were smiling.

"So dose this mean that Kanda-kun is your boyfriend now?!.. I feel proud!.. Sis finally grow up!. Sniff!" Dino said as Blank and Ayame sweat drop at him. "So when are you two gonna go on a honeymoon and when are you two going to plan to get marriage!?. .And have kids?!" Dino said as he keep on saying things that what he want his sister to have and to be happy as Blank, Ayame and Kanda and Allen just sweat drop at him. As Blank sighed at there older brother. Dino can be weird sometime. "Alright, Already!. I think the couple get what you want them to be!.. So Off to bed everyone!. Oh and just Ignore Dino-nii, Allen. You and Kanda-kun go to sleep now!. You guys have a hard day today and you guys have to go back to the Black Order high on next Monday right?!.. So you guys need a lot of rest!.. So good night little sis!" Blank said as he kiss Allen on the forehead. And so did Ayame and Dino as they all went to sleep.

TBC…

-o-o-o-o-

Me : Nee… Minna!.. So what you guys think of my Chapter 8?!.. :D Next Chapter is chapter 9 on chapter 9 is will be Allen and Kanda POV. Lavi finally gonna have his Lemons part with Tyki on the next next Coming chapter maybe on Chapter 10?!. So please give me review for this!.. Love you all!.. Give everyone a hug- :3

Allen : Wow!..

LAvi : O.O!!!.. I'm gonna have a Lemons part on the up coming next chapter with TYKI?!!?!.. –Jaw dropped-

Me : -Grinning evilly at Lavi- well yeah duh!. I'm gonna give it to those LUCKY fan of course!.. Look like the LUCK fan gonna have a Tyki and Lavi lemons chapter after all!.. :D

Lavi : -cry on the corner-…

Me : Just Ignore Lavi over their!. –point at Lavi who was on the corner crying-... So please give me a review minna!.. Oh and do please read my other story called 'A World We Live' Is my other story of Allen, Lavi and Tsuna, Hibari as a girl!. That story is a Crossover with D. Gray Man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.. And do give it a Review too Please!.. –Do the puppy-dog-eye-

Kanda : -sweat drop- Read and review please.

Tyki : Jan e!


	9. Chapter 9 Tomorrow's way!

Chapter 9 : Tomorrow's way!

Me : Hello Guys I'm back!.. And sorry for the long wait!.. I'm having problem on the last part of this chapter!.. . .. Though I promise that the Lucky fans will have a Lavi and Tyki fanfic on the next Chapter!.. So for now here the Chapter 9 of Only you!..

KiyoiYume : Errm.. I forgot to make Allen paled when Dino said that. But ahh.. Oh well better next time ne?... :D –Sweat drop-

Zenbon zakura : …Actually I was planning to let Ayame say that his favorite color was 'Red' but if I let him say that then he won't sound and look all too GAY-ness now would he?!.. lol XD And hmm.. I don't like the idea of Kanda being a punching bag by Allen brothers!.. / So I left it to that!.. And I rather let it be the Earl who been use as a Punching bags than Our dear beloved bakanda now would it?!.. XD

And I wanna say thank you to those who gave me a Review so Here a Cookies and Ice cream for you guys!. –Hand everyone the Cookies and the Ice cream- :D

Okay on with the story now shall we guys?!

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9 : Tomorrow's way!

Preview:

"So dose this mean that Kanda-kun is your boyfriend now?!.. I feel proud!.. Sis finally grow up!. Sniff!" Dino said as Blank and Ayame sweat drop at him. "So when are you two gonna go on a honeymoon and when are you two going to plan to get marriage!?. .And have kids?!" Dino said as he keep on saying things that what he want his sister to have and to be happy as Blank, Ayame and Kanda and Allen just sweat drop at him. As Blank sighed at there older brother. Dino can be weird sometime. "Alright, Already!. I think the couple get what you want them to be!.. So Off to bed everyone!. Oh and just Ignore Dino-nii, Allen. You and Kanda-kun go to sleep now!. You guys have a hard day today and you guys have to go back to the Black Order high on next Monday right?!.. So you guys need a lot of rest!.. So good night little sis!" Blank said as he kissed Allen on the forehead. And so did Ayame and Dino as they all went to sleep.

-o-o-o-

The next day!.

-Kanda POV-

I woke up grumpy. As I feel someone moved on my bed as I turn my head to look at to who was beside me on my bed as my eyes widen. Beside me was Allen a very naked Allen. 'Why is Allen here in my bed? And why is she naked?' I asked to myself. As she groaned. "hmm…" she said as I feel her waking up. "Morning, Yu!" She said as I turn to look at her. She rubbing her eyes as she looked at me cutely. "hmm?. What wrong Yu?" She asked. I looked at her face. As I blush and said. "W-what are you doing her naked on my bed?. And why am' I naked too? Allen?" I asked her. She frowned and said. "Don't tell me you don't remember?!" she asked as she shook her head up to look at me. "You're the one who told me to stay with you last night and—" She said as I blinked as I try to remember to what happen last night.

Flash Back.

Last night!...

Allen and Kanda walked down the hallway to their room. (A.N : Each of them have their on room just to let you know!.) as they reached Kanda room. "Night Yu!" Allen said as she hugged Kanda and gives him a kiss on his check. As Kanda embrace her. "Don't you want to stay with me tonight, love?" Kanda asked. "hmm… If that is okay with you—" "I don't mind!." Kanda said as Allen think for a moment as she smile and said. "Okay!" Allen said as Kanda open the door to his room as his left arms on Allen waist as the two got inside of the room.

End of Flash Back.

"—and after that you took me to your bed and rip my cloth off and make love with me!" Allen said as she put both her arms on my neck. "Now do you remember?!" She asked as she smiled at me. I look at her for a moment. 'So I did all of that to her?!. No wonder why I feel sticking and I smell like sex!.' I said to myself as I smell my right arms. As I looked at her and said. "Allen did I use any condom when we have sex last night or not?" I asked her. As she seem to be in thought as she said. "No! I don't think so why?" She asked as I smack my head with my hand.' Ugh!. Bad move Yu!. What if… What If she get pregnant?!. What would her older brother Blank would say?!.'

"Yu.. If your so worry about it!... I.. You.. You know I don't mind barring your child now do you?" She asked me. As I look at her and sighed. 'Sure I know that and I don't mine about having a child with you!. In fact I'm happy about it!. But what if your brother might not agree to it?!' I said to myself as I told her. "I know that!. And in fact I'm happy about having a child with you!. But what would your brothers think?!" I asked her. She sighed and looked down on the bed. "I'll… I'll deal with them there my brothers after all!" She said. I sighed and took her chin up to look at me. "But Allen I'm that child's father!. And I know that you want me to be this child father!." I said as I put my other hand on her belly.

"But.. Listen. Love what about your job? Your goal?!. Your dreams to protect the people and saved the Akuma?!.. And please don't tell me that is had nothing to do with me cause it will be your problem because I do!.. I do care about it!" I said as she giggles. "Your soft side is kinda make you look cute, Yu!" She said as she smiled at me. I glared at her. She smiled at me cutely as she said. "We should take a bath and go to the kitchen and asked Blank-nii to let the two off us to go on a date. What you say?" She asks me as I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. After we done taking a bath we went straight to the kitchen.

At the Kitchen…

-Allen POV-

"Oh hey Yuu!" Lavi said as he jumped to hug my Yu!. Yes his mine, mine Yuu-chan!. As I give Lavi my glare as he got the point and let Kanda go. "Aww.. Little Moyashi-chan is jealous because I was hugging his Yuu-chan!" Lavi said as he poking my check I glare at him. As I saw Kanda pointed his Mugen on Lavi head. "OII!. Baka you got 3 second to stop poking at my Moyashi-chan or I'll chap you into pieces!" Kanda said as Lavi meep-ed as he stopped poking at my check. I smirked as I went to where my Yu was as I put both of my arms on his waist as I snuggled on his chest as Kanda put his left hand on my head. "La-gash!.. Moyashi-chan is snuggling on Kanda chest!" Lavi said as he put his right hand on his mouth as me and Kanda glare at him. As we hard the door to the kitchen open as I heard Blank-nii was talking to someone as he went inside the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay!.. Hmm.. ..Yes!.. ..I got it!.. ..Kay bye!" Blank-nii said as he hangs up his cell phone as he looks at us. "Oh. Hello guys!" He said as he smiled at us. "Who was that Blank-nii?" I asked. "Dino-nii Fiancé!" He said. I look at him odd. As he look at me with an eye brown. "What?!. Don't tell me you didn't read your e-mail that Dino-nii was about to get marri—Oh wait you didn't since you haven't replied since what?!. 3 years!.." blank-nii said as Kanda and Lavi sweat drop at what my brother said as the two of them looked at me. "WHAT?!.. Of course I know that Dino-nii is getting marriage but I thought the wedding was done already?!" I asked. "Wait!!.. Was that the reason why you agree with Cross to go to the Black Order?!" Lavi asked as he looks at me with shock. I sighed as I put a hand to my head and said. "Not really!.. I didn't mind if Dino-nii wanted to get marriages is just that… I just didn't want to wear those you know?!" I said as Kanda look at me with the 'ohh-is-that-so-then-what-about-if-we-get-marriage-would-you-not-wear-the-wedding gown-for-our-wedding look on his face. As I gulp at him I think Kanda see through to what I mean to that. Lavi on the other hand looked at me with the 'huh' look on his face. Blank-nii just laughed at this.

"BLANK-NII THIS SO NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!!!.." I yelled at him. "Haha.. Sorry.. My bad!. "Blank-nii said as he try not to laugh again but fail too as he started to laughs again really loud. 'I'm so gonna kill him later on!.' I said to myself. "Anyway guys!." Lavi said as the three of us looked at him as he said. "I told Koumi last night that we got the Innocence and he wants me to head back to the Headquarter." He said. "Huh?. Why that?" I asked him as he sighed. "He said I have another mission with Panda-chan!" He said as I sweat drop at him. Must he always called Bookman 'Panda?!' "Panda-chan?!.. Huh?!. Who that?!" My big brother Blank-nii asked. "His grandpa!" Kadna said. "Oh.. Why Panda?" Blank-nii asked. "Is the nickname that Lavi made off!." Kanda and I said. "Oh.." was all Blank-nii said.

At the headquarter…

"Aachoo!"

"Are you okay Bookman?!" Koumi asked. "Yeah!. Somebody must been calling me Panda again?!. And I bet is Lavi and the two!" Bookman said. As Koumi sweat drop. XD

Back at Allen…

-Still Allen POV-

"Anyway.. Kanda.. Koumi told me that your Dad made a call and he want you to head home by Tuesday!. Oh and Allen. Koumi want you to head back at the headquarter on Monday!..." "EHHH?!" I and Kanda said. "Why dose my old man want me to head home?" Kanda asked. "I dunno!.. Ask Koumi if you want to know the information to why?!" Lavi said as he picked up his bag pack and said to us. "Well then I'm off guys!.. I'll be on a mission with Bookman for 2 week!. So I'll be going now!" He said. "Wait Lavi who will take you to the airport?!" I asked him. "Koumi told Alex-san to pick me up today so I'm off guys!.. And Alex already said that his on his way too!. So Bye!. You two have a Lovely date!.." Lavi said as he winked at us as I blush.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK AT THE HEADQUARTER!!!.. YOU HEARD ME LAVI?!.. YOUR DEAD!!!" Kanda said. "I'm looking forward to it!.." Lavi said as he laughed then went out of the kitchen. As the three of us sweat drop at him. "So.. Dose this me I'm free to take off my wigs and band aid now?!" I asked to no one as Kanda and Blank-nii just look at me oddly. As I look at them and said. "Since nobody said anything I'll take that as a 'yes'.. YEAH!!!" I said as I started to take off my wigs. "Ahh.. Feel fresh!" I said as I looked at Kanda and Blank-nii as the two of them sweat drop at me.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Nothing!!.." The two said. "Yeah right.." I said as I glare at them. "Anyway.. Why dose my Dad want me home?" Kanda asked as he looks at me. "Don't ask me how am' I to post to know!" I said at him as I had both my hand up in defeat. "Hmm.. Allen, love what is today?" He asked. "Huh?.. Today is Thursday why?" I said. "I mean the date!. Not the day!" He said. "Is.. February 21 why?!.. Oh no!.." I said as Blank-nii and Kanda look at me. "What wrong Allen-chan?" My brother blank asked. "The other day was Valentine day and I forgot to remind you, Yu!" I said as my eye widen. "Don't worry I'll take you out on a date today if you want too, my Allen-chan!" He said as he kissed my hand as I blush at him. "Ahem.." Kanda and I look at blank-nii who just grinned at us. "Anyway you said is February 21—Oh shit!.. No wonder why Dad made a call at the Headquarter!.. "Kanda said as he smacked his head with his other hand while the other one was still at my left hand. "Is my Mom Birthday on February 25!.. No wonder why Dad made a call!!!" Kanda said as he let go of my hand and went to smack his head on the nearest wall of the kitchen. As I sweat drop at him and said. "Yu?!"

"Mom want me to be there when is her birthday!.. She always asked Dad to made a call at the Headquarter to let me know so that I could come home every time when is Mom and Dad birthday!!" He said. I looked at him. "Kanda.. Don't you think you should be happy about it?!.. I mean your luck that you still have a Mom and Dad who still Alive!!" Blank-nii said.

"I know!.. But.. Having to deal with them is not want I have in mind!.. I mean having a 4 older sister and a 3 younger siblings is just too much to deal with!.. Not to mention I'm the only eldest son in the family!!.. That the reason why I join the Black Order!" Kanda said not brothering to turn around and look at us as I went near him and hug him. "Yu.. That doesn't mean you have to runaway." I said as I snuggle at his back as he looked at me. "I—I don't want to go and left you alone at the Headquarter, Moyashi!" He said as he to look at me. "Aww.. Yu could you at lest stop calling me that!." I said as I pouted at him as he laughed a little and said. "Nope!!" He said as he brought our face closers as he snuggled his nose with mind. As I giggle. "And beside Yu.. I'm sure your family missing you already.." I said I look at him. "Aww…" I heard Ayame-nii said. "How cute!.." Dino-nii said as me and Kanda turn around to look at Dino-nii, Ayame-nii and Blank-nii smiling at us as I blush.

"So what you two little love bird wanna do for the day?!.." Dino-ni said as he smiled at us. As me and Kanda look at each other then back at them. "Maybe we could just stay here and you know. Watch TV. Or maybe go to the mall for a walk. Is depend on where Allen wanna go too!.." Kanda said. I blush at what Kanda just said. "Awww… That sound simple and sweet Kanda-kun!" Ayame-nii said as he smiled at us. "As long as Allen happy being with you I don't mind what you two wanna do!" Dino-nii said. "DINO-NII WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T MIND?!.. WHAT IF THOSE TWO STARTING DOING SOMETHING LIKE—I DON'T KNOW SEX MAYBE?!!?!" Blank-nii said. 'Actually blank-nii we already done that for what?!. Two times a day already!!!' I said to myself as Kanda looked at me. "Blank-nii I thought that you don't mind as long as I'm happy being with my Kanda-kun?!" I asked Blank-nii with my puppy-dog-eye look. Blank-nii sweat drop at me as he said. "Well—yeah I said that but.. Are you sure that is okay with you.. You know?!. Having sex with Kanda then got pregnant with his child?!.. I mean come on your only Fifteen!.." Blank-nii said as I give him the look of 'I-know-that-and-you-didn't-need-to-tell-me-because-I-don't-care-because-I'm-happy-to-have-one-with-Kanda look on my face.

As he sweat drop as Dino-nii said. "Well from the look on Allen face I don't she minded!" Was all Dino-nii said. As Blank, Ayame-nii and Kanda and me all look at him with the oddly look on our face. "What?!... Oh come on!.. Isn't it oblivious that Allen would be happy if she get a chance to have her own child with Kanda?!.. I mean from the way I see them.. They seem to be happy and don't care about what other people think as long as they are happy from what they are doing!.. am' I right Allen?" Dino-nii said. As I nodded at him. He smiled at me then said. "See?!.. " Dino-nii said as Blank-nii sighed and said. "Fine, fine!.. Just let me know when you two planning to get marriage or let me know when Allen is pregnant so we can settle things up!" Blank-nii said as I smiled at my two older brothers and hugged them as I said. "Thank you, Dino-nii, Blank-nii and Ayame-nii!. And I promise to let you both know on when me and Kanda plan to get marriage or when I'm gonna have a baby!" I said as I hug them.

As they day when on. Kanda and I told my brother that we were planning to have our date on the coffee shop near the hotel. Then me and Kanda when on shopping and My gosh!. Guess what?. He buy me a beautiful necklace with a heart shape and a jewel inside it!. As I gasped then fainted!. The last thing I remember when I wake up was I was in my room with Kanda on the chair beside my bed as he said I pass out when he buy me the necklace and he also said that my brothers laughed when they found out that I pass out because of the gift that Kanda gave me. As he said to me that he was glad that I liked the gift he buys me. Of course I love the gift he gave me. It was from Kanda after all. As I kiss him on the lips and after that we made love again for the 3rd times.

Then on Sunday we went to say goodbye to my brothers as we got to our plane. Dino-nii said that I should e-mail them when I get a chance too. As we made it back home. Lenalee and Koumi were on the airport waiting for us as we talked about what happen to our mission together with Lavi. Later on at the afternoon Kanda went to Koumi to ask about the Information about why his dad made and call and what he want. By night time. Kanda and I were on his room. We had sex again that made 4th times this day that we had sex!. As Kanda licked my neck as I moaned. As Kanda stopped to look at me as he said. "I have to go to Japan tomorrow morning. Is my mother birthday on February 25. Koumi told me that I have to leave tomorrow by 10 am so I won't miss my plane!" He said as I kiss him. "I know!.. " I said as he kissed me back. "I'll be staying their still march 10.. Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone for a week?!" He asked. As I giggle and hug him as I said. "You worry to much!.. I'll be fine!.. Tell your Mom I said hi and happy birthday to her!" I told him as he made a small laugh. "Don't worry I will!" he said as he started to spared my legs as he went inside me as I moaned loudly.

The next day I woke up around 8 am as Kanda kissed my forehead. As I smile at him. "Morning sleeping beauty.." He said as I pouted at him. "I'll be going now!.. You sure you'll be fine while I'm gone?" He asked again as I kiss him. ".. I'll be fine!.. Just go and have fun!. But don't forget to made a call for me when you get their so I'll know that your safe Okay?.." I said as he smiles at me. "Don't worry I will!.. I'm going then!. I told jerry-san to prepare your food so you need not to worry about it!.. Oh and I promise to buy you something when I came back okay?!.. Love you!" He said as he kissed me at my check as he got up and picked up his suit cast and when out of the room. "Oh.. And let me know if anything happen okay?!" He said as I give me the 'huh' look on my face as he look at me and smile. "I mean let me know if anything happen to you, okay?!" He said as I nodded. "D-don't worry I'll let you know!.." I said as I smile at him as he smiled back at me. As he was gone out of the room. I got up and took a bath and went to the canteen to eat.

The next week I wake up feeling sick again. I go to the bathroom to sink my head just to vomit. As I look myself to the mirror. 'Why am' I sick?!.. I haven't done or eat anything that will make me sick?!... I wish Yuu was here to help me keep this pain away!...' I thought as I wash my face and dry them with clean towel and went to brush my teeth then after that I went out of Kanda room as I close the door.

"Morning Allen-kun!" I heard Lenalee call me from the back as I turn around to see her running toward me. "Hello Allen-kun, on your way to the canteen?!.." She asked as I nodded. As I was about to walk head of her when I feel my head hurt as everything gone black as I collapsed.

-Normal POV-

Allen suddenly collapse in front of Lenalee. "Allen!!!" Lenalee yelled as she grabbed Allen before Allen hit the floor. As Lenalee try to shake Allen to wake her up. "Allen-kun, Allen-kun?!.." Lenalee called as Allen did respond. "Lenalee.. What you doing here and what wrong with Allen?!" A voice Shouted from behind Lenalee as she turn around to look to who the person was. It was none other than. Kory. As Kory run toward them. "What happen?" Kory asked as he looked at Allen. "I don't know?!.. When I came near him he suddenly just collapse all of a sudden!.." Lenalee said as Kory carry Allen. "We should take him to Koumi maybe he'll tell us to what wrong with Allen!" Kory said as Lenalee and Kory when to Koumi office with Kory's carrying Allen in his arms.

TBC…

Me :…. I had no clue on what to add on the last part of the chapter so I left it in a cliff hanger!.. –Sweat drop- so please excuse me for the last part!.. I'm running out of idea lately!.. –Sweat drop again- And don't mind the Chapter title!.. I just love that song of Tomorrow's way by Yui so I named the title that!.. So yay!.. I'm a baby!.. lol XD.. –Sweat drop-

Lavi : -look at me- I can't believe you run out of ideas on the last part!. .And went is the fans Gonna have a Lucky part?!..

Me : Oh don't worry!.. You'll have your Lemons with Tyki on chapter 10!.. I just need time to think on what to do with you and Tyki on the next Chapter!. Kufufufufufufu..–Give Lavi an evil smile- Oh and don't worry I'll continue this chapter on Chapter 11. The Chapter 10 will be the Lavi x Tyki part….

Lavi : -Sweat drop- R-Read and R-Review!.. P-Please.. So she will U-Update!..

Allen : -Sweat drop at Lavi- Ja nee!..


	10. Chapter 10 Moonlight Dance part 1

Chapter 10 : Moonlight Dance part 1

Me : Hello Guys!.. Sorry for the long waiting!.. I had a serious long Writing Block!.. So I wanna say sorry for not updating.. But for the win here the Chapter 10 of Only You!...

So here my Cookies to everyone for my apologize for not updating for so long!.. –Hand everyone her hand made Cookies- So on with the story shall we?!..

-o-o-o-

Chapter 10 : Moonlight Dance part 1

-Lavi POV-

I made a call at Koumi last night and he said that I have another miss with Panda-jii as I cursed myself. Why of all the day when is my only time to spent my day with my two best friend who are now a couple?!.. I just wanna spent some bonding friendships with the two of them. Is wasn't for that damn mission!. I said goodbye to Allen and Kanda. As I head outside. Alex-san was already waiting for me as I got inside the car as we went head to the airport. As I arrived there I said thanks to Alex-san for leading us to where the Innocence was as he said. "Is okay Lavi-sama is what we Finder do to help you Exorcist are!" He said as I sighed but gave him a warm smile as I went to my plane as I got arrived at the Headquarters. Panda-jii and Koumi where waiting for me. "Welcome back home, Lavi!" He said as he shakes hand with me as he smiled.

"Well then here the Folder for your mission!.. I wanted to give you a one day rest before you go on a mission but Bookman insist to head on and to get the Innocence and get over with the mission!" He said with a sad look on his face. As I said 'Ehhh' and took a glance at Panda-ojii-san as he kicked me to the head sending me too hit my head on the wall. "What the heck was that for?!" I asked as I rubbed my poor head.. "This isn't a time to be fooling around!.. Now come with me.. Our train will leave in about 3 hours so we still have time to get there!.. Now stop this nonsense and let's go!" He said as he dragged me on my collar. "Oh and thanks for the Information on the Mission Koumi!.. You need not to worry about us!.. You should go and made a call at Kanda and Allen.. After all.. Kanda still have to go to his homeland for his mother's birthday party and to see if anything weird is going on there right?!.. You should do it now while you still have lot of time to do so!" Panda said. Wow.. That was a long speech!..

As Koumi nodded and told us to be careful as me and panda went to the next car behind Koumi car. Noise Marie was there as he said hi to us I did the same and said hi to him. Daisy was inside of Koumi's car with a headset on his ear. Marie and Daisya Barry were Kanda classmate.. Well We maybe Exorcist but our year's level are different!. Allen is on 3rd year while Kanda and I was the Graduating student alone with Daisy and Marie (1)!. As Panda and I made our way to our car as we got at the train station. Panda-jii and I talked about what our mission will be. Our mission was just around our place in a small villages!. So why do we have to have a 2 week mission just to look for the Innocence?!.. Maybe there something else beside that!?!.. But oh well mission are mission after all!.. As we got there the first thing we did was to find a place to stay for the night. After that we went to the place where the Innocence was. And you know what?!.. The freaking Innocence happen to be in an old baby's store!. Now why on earth did the Innocence have to ended in a BABY'S STORE?!?!.. As we went inside to look around to find the Innocence was. Panda-jii told me to look upstairs while he takes the left side downstairs. I open the door upstairs as I looked around. The place where full of baby's cribs and some Music's box and some other stuff for baby's need. I went to look at the cabinet as I open it I saw a glowing green thing. No doubt about it is the Innocence as I touched it. A flash of green glowed hit me as I saw an image of a Sliver Woman.. Wait.. Sliver?!.. This.. This girl.. Look just Like Allen?!.. And then I saw Kanda hugging the girl as Yuu put his hand on her belly.. Ore?!.. Is this an Image of their futures?!...

"Yuu-anata.. Are you happy about it?.. That your finally gonna be a father soon?!" The girl said as I gashed. No doubt about it that voice was Allen voice.. But how can it be?!.. Allen is a Boy!.. Not unless he just pretend to be?!.. Would he?! I shake my head as I heard Kanda said. "Of course I'm happy about this Allen!" He said. This time my eyes widen.. What the hell?!!?!.. No it's can't be!?!?!... Allen is a boy!!! I said as I shake my head and close my eyes as I heard a voice.. A male voice.. "Ore.. Allen is Pregnant?!..." Tyki?!... That Tyki voice I said as I open my eyes to see Tyki hand on Allen womb as he said. "Don't move or else I'll take them from your womb?" He said Allen was so shock that she couldn't move. "Allen!.." Kanda voice said as he run to Allen as he try to slash Tyki with his Mugen but Tyki dogged it. "Don't worry boy!.. I'm not here to hurt her or neither steel her child!.. The Earl wants her alive and asked me to bring her to him!" Tyki said as Kanda griped his hand on his Mugen. "What the fucking hell he want with my wife and our child?!.. And no matter what I'm not giving Allen or our child to the like of you!.. Now get out of our sights or I'll make you leave!.. Mugen, Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda said as he Invoked his Innocence as the two fight as everything went back to normal into the old Baby's Store as I dropped the Innocence on the ground as I fall to my knee both of my hand were on my head trying to think if what I see were real or not?! Minute pass as I Finally got over it and got up and look around as I picked up the Innocence.

"Innocence.. Just what are you?!.. Why are you showing me this kind of things?!.. The last time I saw back there with Kanda and Allen was the flashback of Allen's twin brothers and now this?!.. The futures?!.. Just what is going to happen?!.. The Innocence know it all and yet is still giving us a very confusing way of telling.." I said to no one. As I heard foot step from the stairs is must be Panda-ojii-san. "Lavi, did you fine any?!.. " Yup!. Is Panda-jii alright as I said. "Yeah!.. I got the Innocence!" I said as he open the door and walked to where I was as he looked down on my hand to where the Innocence laying on my hand like it was the most valuable thing in the world. As Panda took it from my hand then put it at his bag as the two of us head back to our hotel. As we got to the hotel I went to one of the bed and lay there as Panda-jii made his way to the freezer to get something to drink as I asked him. "Nee.. Ojii-san.. Why are we staying here for a week when we already found the Innocence?!" I asked as he turns around to look at me then said. "Actually Lavi this isn't the only one we have to go.. We still have another mission to do!" He said as he toasted the another folder on me. As I sweat drop as I pulled the folder off of my face as I sat up to read the Information as I sweat drop. "Oii.. You got to be kidding me?!?!.. A week just to find an Innocence on the nearby lake then go to the old farms house to check if any of them have an Innocence or anything that is strange around that place?!.. Oii panda-jii-san?!?!" I asked him as he just packed himself to bed as I mumble something about killing Koumi when we're back home at the HQ!.. As I fall asleep…

The next day I woke up as Panda-jii said to me to get ready as we left to go to the farm as we got there. We started to ask each people if they see or heard any strange thing around the place. Finally after a half an hour's I finally found one person to tell us what wrong with this place the others I asked didn't give me a better explanation hope this one would give me a better information.

"Oh.. All I know was this people started to see weird things at night once when there is a full moon!" The man said."Huh?.. Weird things?!.. What kind?" I asked. "Well. At night the people said they started to hear things. But they said the sound was a little odd!. "The man said as he rubbed his head. "Odd huh?. How come?" "Well for some reason they said the first they hear was the sound of a wolf howling at night then after that when the moon was full the sound changed into something that sound not like a wolf!.. They said that it much has caused by the moon. But they also said is only happen when the moon is a full moon. I didn't believe it at first still I when to find it out myself. So I when out at night to see if what they said was true. And from what I see.." He said but stopped for a while to take a slip of his tea as he said. "From what I see and heard was the sound of a wolf-like-man!.. At first it was a wolf then after that it changed into a werewolf!.. But there was something strange about that creature!.." He said as he looked out of the window.

"Hm?" "That creature had something glowing around it neck!.. I thought it was something that connected between that thing on it neck and the moon!.. Maybe it was like a curse or something!.. But from what I see.. The creature is defiantly a human!.. Since it eyes were blue like a human eyes were… You know a werewolf eyes is not like that!.. So it must have been something that caused that person to be like that. Like a cruse!.. But what I don't get why it formed as a wolf instead of a person before is chance into a fully and a real Werewolf?.. I did a lot of research. But none of the book I read had information about a thing like a glowing necklaces of a cruse about changing human into a werewolf. After that I give up on finding how to stop the cruse since there were no hopes in finding or doing so. So that the reason why people don't go out at night anymore. "He said. "They feared that they might get killed by that creature?" I asked him as he nodded. "Mr. Don can I asked you one more question?!. " I asked as he nodded. "What was the color of the necklaces around that creature neck?" I asked. "Well the color of it was green. But it only reacts when there's a full moon. I don't why and why is only reacted when there a full moon!" He said. "I see.. Which place were the creatures you saw?" The poor man looked at me in horror. "You're not planning to go there are you?!" He asked me. "Don't worry.. I know how to protect myself so you need not to worry about it.. So please Mr. Don can you kindly tell me to where it was?.. It my job since our Supervisor said to see what was wrong about this place and to do something about it!.. If I won't do something about it. He'll never going to let it down. You know?!" I said as he sighed. "Very well then since you asked it is on the park near the river. You could see the creatures if you try to hind behind the bushes." He said as I got up. "Thanks for all your help Mr. Don I'm on my way to met up with my partners to tell him and we will do something to stop it!.. Just leave it to us k?!" I said to him as I got out of the shop.

I run back to the hotel to meet up with Panda-jii as I saw him on the gate. "Panda-jii-san look what—" I didn't get the change to say what I was about to say when Panda-jii smacked me at the head. "What did I told you about calling me 'Panda' Lavi?!" He asked as he yelled at me as I rubbed my head then grinned at him then said. "Aww.. But you are a Panda, Panda-jii-san!.. See you have a circles around your eyes like a panda-"I was smacked at the head again by Panda-jii."This is not a time to be fooling around Lavi we still have a mission to do!" He said as I got up from the floor and rubbed my poor head as I said. "Well. I did found one clue to where the Innocence is!" I said as Bookman looked at me. "Oh, Really?!.. Do pray to tell me!" He said as I sweat drop. "Okay, okay…The person I asked said that there were strange thing happening on the park near the river. He said the people hear a sound of a wolf howling at night. But that not the only thing. They said the sound changed into something like the voice of a werewolf.. That person even when there at night just to see if what the people said were true. And to his supervise it was true. But that not the only thing he found.. That creature had a glowing thing on it neck he said. But from what I see.. I think is the Innocence, Panda-jii!" I said as he smacked my head for calling him Panda again hehe.. "Well. We might as well just go and check it now shall we?" He said. "Eh.. But we have to wait still the moon is a full moon!" I said as he looks at me. "And why is that?" "Because they said that it only come out when their a full moon!." I said. "Hmm.. I guess the Innocence is behind all this!" He said as I nodded. "Well we better go their when the moon is full!.. And that will be tomorrow night. Tomorrow night is the last of the full moon season!" Bookman said. "How—" "Do you ever read newspaper Lavi?!" He said as I didn't say anything. Damn I totally need to read some new paper sometime!.. We then went back inside at the hotel. I told Bookman that I want to walk around for a while he didn't mind as long as I come back before midnight. So I went out of the hotel for a walk on the street. As I ended up walking my way to the park. Maybe I'll find something more about the creatures and the Innocence. As I went there I stopped near the river and see if I can find anything. I saw a footprint of the creatures. "Is look like it was true?" I said to no one as I try to touch the foot print to observer it if I found anything out of it but nothing happen as I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Ohh.. Look what I found on my way while walking on the park?!.. Isn't it my bunny-boo" I turn my head to look to who was behind me as I said. "Tyki Mikki?!.. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I prepare to actives my Innocence but he suddenly just disappears. "Don't worry. I'm not here for a Fight!. I'm here to do the favor I did the other day ago!.. Do you still remember it?.. They way I lick your neck?!.. You know.. You tasty good and sweet unlike that Miss sweet looking like she is Innocent but she just a cursed person!" Tyki said to my ear. 'Who the hell is he talking about sweet cursed person—.. Wait. If he talking about Allen?!.. But Allen is a boy!!!..' I thought as my eyes widen. 'No!.. That a lie!.. Allen is not a girl!.. He can't be.. ' 'But what about what you saw back their on that old Baby's Store?!' A voice in my head said. 'Eh.. Who are you?!' I asked to the voice in my head. 'Baka!. I'm you!' 'Your me?!.. Does that mean you're my other me?!.. Wait since when did I have an split personality?!..O.o' I asked to myself. As the other me started to laugh. 'Oh.. Lavi!!.. I been with you ever since you were little!..' he said. 'Then why did you—' 'I only come out once the situation is getting out of hand or when you leak of knowledge Lavi no Baka!' the other me said. "What the matter my bunny-boo?" Tyki asked as he started to lick my neck. "Stop…That.. And who do you calling 'she' and the 'cursed'?!" I asked. "Oh.. You didn't know?!.. That Allen is a girl!.." He said I could feel him smirking on my neck as my eyes widen. 'So what that Innocence show me was true!.. Allen is actually a girl!.. Dose.. Dose Kanda know about this?!..' I asked myself. 'I'm sure he probably knows it already. I mean it quite obvious. 'The other me said. I groaned and try to push Tyki off of me. "You're not going anywhere tonight Lavi.. Your mine tonight!.. "He said as he inject something on me on the back of my neck as I try to move but my body wouldn't move. "You can try to move but it won't work!.. I injected something on your neck so your body won't move for about an hour's Lavi!,, " He whisper it at my ear as he carry me to some where I don't know off.

TBC…

-o-o-o-o-

Me : OMG!!!.. Is look like this one will have a part 2!.. Oh well the Yullen part will be on Chapter 12!.. X.x.. So anyway.. I'm sorry for not update for a week I had a Writing Block a real long one so sorry.. . But for the Win tell me what you think of Chapter 10 of The Lucky part?!.. O.o

And on no.1 : Here on Philippines 15 years old is a 3rd year high school and 4th year high school are ages 16 so we Graduate at high school at the ages of 16!.. ::

Lavi : …. So my lemons part is on Chapter 11?!.. Yatta!.. –Dance on the corner for not having a Lemons part with Tyki-

Tyki : Darn it!.. I was hoping for a Lucky Lemons part!.. –Sobbing on the corner right beside a Happy Lavi-

Me : -Sweat drop at Tyki and Lavi- Don't mind them!.. Please give me a Review!. –Do the puppy dog's eye look on her face-.. XD

Allen : So the Yullen will be on Chapter 12 huh?!.. Oh well as long as you are done with the whole story!.. Kufufufufufufu.. You have to pay for this—

Me : Actually Allen I planning to make a Sequel to this!.. –Grin at Allen-

Allen : –Paled then fainted-

Kanda : -Sweat Drop at Allen – Baka Moyashi!.. Oh well.. Read and Review guys!..

Blank : Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11 : Moonlight Dance part 2

Chapter 11 : Moonlight Dance part 2 and end of the Tyki and Lavi part!.

Me : Hello guys!.. And I'm sorry for not update this following week!.. I was having a long writing block and taking a vacation just this April 1 to 8!.. So please forgive for not update!!

FireNose : Really?!..I didn't know that you started as a Lucky fan before the Yullen!. .X3.. Thought I do love and like both couple!.. X3 And Omg!! 20 babies?!.. Omg!.. lol XD XD.. No way!.. Well not unless you want it!.. ;D.. Well maybe 3 or 5 kids will do!.. :3..

Pay Back A bitch : Omg!.. XD… I'm happy that your one of my reviewer!.. :3 did you know I love all of your story!?.. :3 I most likely love your Looking for that One girl!... And that was my First Female Allen that fanfic that I read before I thought of making my own Version of Allen as a girl!..X3

MiniBloodyMurder : Omg!.. I'm glad you like my story!.. :3

Okay on with the story shall we?!.. :3

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 11 : Moonlight Dance part 2 and end of the Tyki and Lavi part!.

Preview :

"Ohh.. Look what I found on my way while walking on the park!.. Isn't it my bunny-boo" I turn my head to look to who was behind me as I said. "Tyki Mikki!.. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I prepare to actives my Innocence but he suddenly just disappears. "Don't worry. I'm not here for a Fight!. I'm here to do the favor I did the other day ago!.. Do you still remember it?.. They way I lick your neck!.. You know.. You tasty good and sweet unlike that Miss sweet looking like she is Innocent but she just a cursed person!" Tyki said to my ear. 'Who the hell is he talking about sweet cursed person—.. Wait. If he talking about Allen!.. But Allen is a boy!..' I thought as my eyes widen. 'No!.. That a lie!.. Allen is not a girl!.. He can't be.. ' 'But what about what you saw back their on that old Baby's Store!' A voice in my head said. 'Eh.. Who are you!' I asked to the voice in my head. 'Baka!. I'm you!' 'Your me!.. Does that mean you're my other me!.. Wait since when did I have an split personality!..O.o' I asked to myself. As the other me started to laugh. 'Oh.. Lavi!.. I been with you ever since you were little!..' he said. 'Then why did you—' 'I only come out once the situation is getting out of hand or when you leak of knowledge Lavi no Baka!' the other me said. "What the matter my bunny-boo?" Tyki asked as he started to lick my neck. "Stop…That.. And who do you calling 'she' and the 'cursed'!" I asked. "Oh.. You didn't know!.. That Allen is a girl!.." He said I could feel him smirking on my neck as my eyes widen. 'So what that Innocence show me was true!.. Allen is actually a girl!.. Dose.. Dose Kanda know about this!..' I asked myself. 'I'm sure he probably knows it already. I mean it quite obvious. 'The other me said. I groaned and try to push Tyki off of me. "You're not going anywhere tonight Lavi.. Your mine tonight!.. "He said as he inject something on me on the back of my neck as I try to move but my body wouldn't move. "You can try to move but it won't work!.. I injected something on your neck so your body won't move for about an hour's Lavi, " He whisper it at my ear as he carry me to some where I don't know off.

-0-0-0-0-

-Still Lavi POV-

Tyki had been carrying me for the last 30 minute still he stopped as he went to a black car and open it as he put me inside his car as he grinned at me and said. "Don't worries I bring you back by dawn my bunny-

poo!" He said as he kisses my check then closes the door to the car as he went to the other side to drive the car. As he turn on the wheel as we went to a place where I don't know to where he'll take me.

We have been driving for hours as I still can't move. Tyki keep an glace at me as I saw him smirking as he said. "No matter how many time you try to move it won't work!. I already told that you can move for at least before 12 in the midnight. I told you that didn't I?!" He asked as he drives still smirking. "Oh, shut up!.. Like I care what you say!. You'll get for this once I can move you'll see!" I said as I to move my body but it won't bug.

Tyki stopped driving as he look at me as he put his left hand on the window as he sighed and said. "Neither you'll going to like it or not. Your mind and nothing lest!. No one is allowed to touch but me!. And if you won't believe me then I'll force you to believe it!" He said as he turns to look at me as he smirked. Then he begins to raise my chin a little higher as he licks my lick. I gasp as I blush. Then he started to bit my neck as I moaned. "Nn.. Stop it.. You bastard!" I said. I wanted to punch him but my hand won't move duet to something that tyki just inject on my neck. I beg to bit my lips. Tyki hand made a move at my coat as he unbuttons my exorcist coat as I moaned. Damn him and his touches. "Ahh.. You like it don't you?... Lavi!" He said. I whimper at his touch as he licked my ear as I close my eyes. This so not what I wanted!.. Damn him for touch me, Damn him for being so good. Hmm.. This feel so… Nice.. The way he lick my ear is so—…What the heck am' I saying?!.. Lavi you baka this not a right thing to say!.. His a Noah and you're an Exorcist.. Noah and Exorcist are enemies!.. I said to myself as I open my eye and glared at Tyki as I yelled a little. "Get you freaking hand off of my nipple you hentai!" I yelled at me. He blinked. Then blinked again as he started to laugh. I glare at him then he look at me and said. "Sorry my bad!.. Is just that you're so cute when you're mad my bunny-boo!" He said as I glare at him again. "What so cute about me?!.. I'm serious here!.. And please keep your hand off of me!.. If you dare touch me again. I swear I'll punch you with my hammer. I'll punch you Harder still your brain creak!. You hear me you bastard?!" I said as I glare at him. I wanted to smack him with my hammer but my hand won't move. Damn. I hate this!.. He chuckle as I glare at him. I take that as NO you were not listing!...

"Haha.. I like to see you try, My bunny-boo!?.." He said as he smirked at me. Then his right hand went to his pants packet as he pull out a cigarettes. "What are you doing?!" I asked. "Smoking!. Why?" He said. "Smoking?!. Inside the car?!.. Are you trying to kill with the scent of your cigarette?" I asked him as he stopped half way to lit the cigarette in his hand as he turn to look at me with his golden eye as a shiver. He keep on starting at me for about a minute as he went back to lit his cigarette with his eye close as he let a inhaled the smoke then let it out as he look out from the window as he said. "Your funny you know that?. But asking me that 'Smoking inside the car' and 'Are you trying to kill me' is so not funny you know that?.. " He said in his serious tone. Wow.. He soo… Hot when he speak like that!. All to serious and hot at the same time.. Is make me melt for some re—(blink)…Wait a minute!!.. Did I said that Tyki is Hot when he speak in a serious tone?!.. O.O..

"Lavi-chan!.. Why are you spacing out?" Tyki asked as he licked my left ear as my eyes wide. Mou.. Was this the same as before when Tyki licked my ears on that forest on my mission with Allen and Yuu?!.. O.o "How weird?.. You're not reacting, lavi?!" He said as I look at him. "W-what a-are y-you t-talking about?" I asked him. He sighed then stopped licking my ear. Damn Tyki-pon why the hell did you st—…(blink)…WHAT. THE. HELL?!.. O.O.. I did not just though that Tyki licking my ears is hot. I did not just though that Tyki licking my ears is hot. I did not—…... Damn you Tyki-pon!!.. Look at what you did to me?!.. "Maa.. Is to quit!.. Let have some music shall we?!." Tyki said as he turn on the radio while humming the song of Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi of On/Off the opening song of Vampire Knights…XD (A.N : I'm wait for the Vampire Knights to be out!..I love the Vampire Knights too!..X3).. I sweat drop at him. "Do you.. Like that song too?!" I asked him as he finally found the channel that he wanted to listen as the song of Brand New Breeze by Kanon the opening song Of La Corda D'Oro was 

played. "Well yeah!... Actually I like the manga!.. But I'm also waiting for the episode to be release!.. Thought I do heard that it'll be out on April 10 or something like that!." Tyki said as he inhaled other smoke. "Me too!.. I like Adiou and his cousin!" I said. Might as well just tag alone since I can't move and can't active my Innocence. "I bet the reason why you like Adiou was because you two had the same personality!!.." He said as I feel a vein popped on my head. "Well sorry to offend you 'Mr. I'm so perfect for your information!.'" I said as I mumble bastard as I turn the other way around.

He laughed as I yell at him. "OII WHAT SO FUNNY ABOUT IT?!" I said as a vein popped on my head. "I—.. Is.. Just that…(laugh).. Gomen!.. IS just (laugh).." he said while laughing as I look at him with a sweat drop on my head. "OI!" I said, "Sorry..(laugh).. Sorr—(cough, cough…Cough).."

"…..."

He got COUGHED FROM LAUGHING?!. O.O.. Wow.. I can't believe it!.. The almighty Noah of pleasure got coughed from laughing while inhaling the cigarette?!..O.o. "Sorry. Sorry.. My bad!.." He said as he grinned at me. While I feel like punching him right through the nose!. "No matter!.." He said in his serious tone as I shiver. I just hate it when he speak in his serious tone!.. Is making me feel like his up to something?!.. "Lavi!" Tyki said as I feel him hugging me as I tense. "W-what?!" I asked as he licked the back of my neck as I gulp. "Let me have you for tonight my bunny-poo!... Or better yet!.. If you gave yourself to me I promise you that I won't do anything to that Allen-chan and his—.. Who was that again?!.. Kanda right?!" He said as I nodded to let him continue. " I can keep a promise to you!.. And I promise NOT to touch or better yet lay my finger off of those two!.. If… If you promise gave yourself to me and ONLY me!.. And I promise you that I'll keep an eye on the Earl and Road from doing anything that harm Allen and his Kanda-kun!.. How about it?!.. Deal or no deal?!" He said as I started to think. I don't think that a bad idea?!.. I mean isn't it obvious that I want Allen and Kanda to be happy?!.. And isn't it obvious that I don't want anyone ruin their relationships or what so ever?!.. But giving the all of me and losing my virginity is…. Some that I can't let that happen!.. But for the sake of Allen and Kanda happiness I'll do it!.. As I turn around to look at him as I gave him my serious look as I said.

"If… If you promise NOT to harm or doing anything to those two!.. And if you promise to leave those two alone then I don't mind giving myself to you as long as you promise to leave Allen and Kanda alone got it?!" I said as he smiled at me then nodded. "Anything you say I'll do and obey it!.. You're the only reason I wanted to live as much as I'm!" He said as he was about to lick my neck I put my hand on his face as I said. "What you mean by 'you're the only REASON I wanted to live as much as you are?!' I thought that Noah can't die?" I asked him as he looked at me then sighed. "Even if we are Immortal.. We Noah do have weakness!.. But I'm not gonna tell you on what my weakness is!.. " He said as he went back on licking my neck!. "T-T-TYKiiiI!!... CAN YOU THINK OF ANYTHING RATHER THEN LICKING MY NECK?!.. I'M QUITE SENSETIVE ON THAT AREA!!" I yelled at him but he would listen as he keep on licking my neck as I started to groan then sooner I started to moan. "Ahh.. Your moan is just keep me from wanted more of you!.." he said as he started to undo my Exorcist coat as he undo my black long sleeve shirt as he started to lick my chest as I moaned. 'Damn Hentei bastard you are Tykii-pon!!.'

Then he started to lick my nipple as I moaned. "Nnn.. T-Ty-ki!.." I said. "Hm?" He said but didn't look up at me intend he keep on licking my nipples as I moaned again. Damn is feel good. But.. "T-Tyki!.. Are you sure you want to that here on your black Toyota car?!" I said as he chuckle a little. "Maybe?!.. Why?!" "Well.. I don't like being fucked in a CAR.. Is not comfortable!!" I said as he sighed. "Fine, fine!.. Let find an Inn so I can do whatever I wanna do to you!" He said as he switches on his car. "WAIT?!.. AT THE INN?!.." I said as he started to drive as he said. "Yeah. Why don't you want it?!" he asked. "I..I… DON'T you have any apartment instead of an Inn?!" I asked him. "Hmm… No!.. But there is an old apartment that never been used and is empty… But… I don't think is safe their so—… Or not unless you want us to do it 

at the Noah mansion?!.." He asked as he grin at me as I paled.. "I-Iie!.. I think the Inn is fine!.. Just making sure nobody will hear….. Us!..." I said as he chuckle. "Okay…" He said as he grinned.

About a minute and a half of finding an Inn… We finally found one!.. But sadly is a small Inn but Tyki said it will do!.. Then Tyki got off of the car to go and talk to the Inn owner for an overnight stay!.. I gulp.. I hope on what I'm doing won't affect Allen and Kanda?!.. But what the heck?!.. I'm doing this for their happiness.. I don't care if Allen is a girl or a boy?!.. As long as Kanda love Allen and Allen love Kanda is dosen't matter!.. As long as those two love each other then is fine by me!.. All I wanted was that those two are happy to each other!.. And I'm will to give myself just for their sake!.. I though as I saw Tyki come back with a key in his left hand as he open the door to my side as he said.

"Well.. IS look like their no problem!.. Now.. All I need you to do is to pretend that your sick..." He said. "Eh??.. Why?" I asked. "Because.. I told the Inn that my friend is sick and his asleep and I don't want to wake him up!.. And he said that their where only ONE room that is available and that is the master bedroom so I said that is was fine so he said alright!.. And beside!.. I inject something on you, so that you can't move remember?!" He asked as I nodded. "So might as well just tag alone and pretend that your sick so that I can take you to the room so that I can have you!.. Kufufufufu.." He said as I gulp.. Damn… As I need what Tyki said. The owner of the Inn gave Tyki the key to the master bedroom. Tyki's carrying me all the way to the stair as we got in the room. He then put me down on the bed as he went lock the door. Then he turns to look at me. He gave me his smirk as he went to where I was. He then took of his black long coat he then took off his hat as he made his way to the bed. "Lavi-kun!.." He said as I look at him. He eyes where full of lust.

Tyki licked his hand as I gulp. Then he bends down as he run his left hand on my coat. "What wrong lavi?" He asked. "N-Nothing!.." I said. Tyki then pull off my Coat as he un zipped my shirt. He then started to draw a circle on my chest with his hand. He then stopped as he bent his head a little to my neck as he started to lick them then a little later on he started to sucking my neck and leaving little bite mark as I moaned. "T-T-Tyki!" I said. "Hm?" He said not looking at me as he continue to licking my neck as he stopped then went to lick my nipple as I moaned a little loud. "Nnnn…" "Hmm… You taste good lavi-boo!" Tyki said. As I bite my lips.

-Normal POV-

Tyki licked Lavi nipple as Lavi bite his lips. Tyki then stopped as his other hand went down to Lavi pants as he unbuttons Lavi pants Lavi made a small gasp as Tyki grinned. Tyki then move his hand as he start to put his first finger on Lavi. Lavi gasp as Tyki went in and out for about a few more minute as Tyki pull off as he look at Lavi with his lustful eyes as he put two finger in Lavi inner. As Lavi gasped a little loud as he grab Tyki shirt as he grip it. Then Tyki pull off Lavi pants to the floor as he lay Lavi to the bed as he got up and gave Lavi his creepy smirk as he start to unbutton his pants. Lavi looked at Tyki with fear. Tyki went bed in the bed with Lavi as he put his finger to Lavi mouth and said. "Suck it Lavi!" Tyki said as Lavi did what Tyki told him to. He sucked Tyki finger. For about a 5 minute Tyki pull out his finger on Lavi mouth as he start to lick it as his eyes never leave Lavi flashing face. "You like it.. Don't you?!" Tyki asked. As Lavi blushed. "N-NO!!... I –I don't like it you jerk!" Lavi said. "Ehh… Really?!.. How about if I suck my…" Tyki said but stopped as he pull of his pant and position himself and Lavi as he put his finger in Lavi inner harder as Lavi gasp real loud. "T-TYKI!!" Lavi yelled. "See.. You like it don't you?!" Lavi said as he put a second finger. Then the 3rd making Lavi to moaned even louder. "Nnn… Tyki…Sto..p!!" Lavi said as his hand grip the bed sheet then moaned. Tyki then pull out his finger as he smirk at the sight of Lavi who panted heavily. "h… You look good Lavi… Really good…" Tyki said as Lavi turned to look at him. Tyki then got off the bed as he went to his drawer as he open it. He took out some small bottle and an injection. He then open the second drawer near the other one to get the gel. As he went back to were 

Lavi was. As Lavi gave him the worry look on his face. Tyki put the gel down on the bed near Lavi as he went to do the small bottle and injection. "Wh-What is that?!" Lavi asked. As Tyki was done and put the empty Bottle on the floor and bent down to Lavi neck as he said. "Oh.. Is nothing.. Is just something to make you move later on!.. Mayber around 11pm!.. " Tyki said. LAvi looked confuse as he blinked then said.

"Your just gonna let me go with just that?!.. Nothing but licking my neck and putting your fucking damn finger on my inner hole?!.."Lavi asked as Tyki just smiled and said. "Oh.. But I'm not done yet!.. Lavi… I'm not gonna let you go just like that without my last and final to do with you!.. Here you see this?!" Tyki said as pull up the bottle of gel as Lavi looked at it then nodded. "I still have something for you!.. And I'm sure as hell that you would enjoy it!... For sure!.." Tyki said as he open the bottle and purr it in his hand then rub it at his erection as he position Lavi then thrust his erection slowly in on Lavi inner thing as Lavi moaned. "Hurt.. It hurt!.." Lavi said as a tear was about to fall from his eye. "Shh… Don't worry.. I know is hurt for first timer.. But don't worry.. I'll go slower this time!" Tyki said as he went in a out of Lavi a little slower as Lavi moaned Tyki name. "Nnnn… Oh gosh.. Don't stop!... Nnnn… harder!.. Tyki harder please!.. Nnnn.." Lavi said as he moaned. Tyki then thrust in a little faster as Lavi started to pants. "Nnnn… Your so good you know that LAvi?!" Tyki said. "Nnnn… More.. T-Tyki!" Lavi begged. As Tyki smirked. Tyki then went in this time much more faster making Lavi to moan Tyki name louder than before. For about and half an hours. Lavi could feel himself coming to close to his climax already as he gave one more moan.

Neither of them had the stamina to last for too long. After all this was their first timer. As Tyki made another thrust in Lavi inner thing as he hit the right spot as Lavi screamed and went limp beneath him shuddering as he climaxed and his seed rested between their sweat slicked bodies. As Tyki move over to sleep beside Lavi. But before Tyki could sleep he gave Lavi a deep kiss. As they parted for air. Tyki said. "Night Lavi.. Get to see.. You can move and go home in the morning!.." Tyki said as he went to sleep. Lavi was stunned for a while as he smile and said. "Night Tyki.. And thanks!.. Although you did take my first kiss!" He said as he giggle and went sleep as well.

The next day..

Lavi wake with a headache. As he groaned and got up… "Ugh.. My head!.." Lavi said to no one as his hand made it way to his head and rub it. "Wait.." Lavi said as he open his eyes. 'I… I can move?!' Lavi though as he look around and found that Tyki was gone. He then got up and went to get his cloth that was all over the floor. "Ahh.. Tyki cloth is not here too!.. That mean he left?!.. That jerk!.. He oh well!" Lavi said as he put on his cloth. After he was done wearing his cloth. "Now.. Where my eye-patch and my banana!!" Lavi said to no one as he looks around to see as he saw his eye-patch and banana on the table. He then went over it and pick it up but stopped as he spotted a note near his eye-patch and banana. He picks it up and read it.

Dear Lavi,

Hi and good morning!.. I try to wake you up but it seem that you were a deep sleeper!.. Oh and don't worry.. I told the owner to left you a food downstairs on the kitchen!.. Oh and sorry about last night! And you were funny to fuck with!.. Oh and by the way.. The one I inject you last night!.. The one when I was about to you know?!.. Well That thing I inject you is not a potion to let you move by around 12am.. The one I inject you when we met was the one that I inject you to not move for about an half an hour's!.. Then one I inject you last night when we made love was… Is a potion to turn you into a girl.. and you'll be a girl for about.. Let say on a simple reason… maybe you'll be a girl in a let say..9 month!… I'm not gonna say 

it… You'll find it out for yourself!.. Road made all the potion!.. I just asked her to give me a favor and she agree it!.. Beside… She can't wait still she see you as a girl of you and.. You'll see!... That all..(1).

With love,

Tyki-pon!

By the time Lavi had done reading. He let the information to stink down to his brain still he gets what the information mean about.

'If it not the hours so I can move later on.. Then what was it?!' Lavi asked himself as he read the letter again for about 3 times then it hit him. "I'M GOING TO BE A WHAT?!..A..A…A ….GIRL!?" Lavi nearly yelled the last word as he paled. "Hell… I feel like dying now!... Oh where is Panda-ji so he can kick me and kill me right now!...That Tyki-pon is so gonna get it when I see him!.. I'm so gonna kill him, Bash him, Tie him into a ponytail and make him a tuna sandwich and fed him to a shark or turn him into a pineapples head or turn him into a Basil bread and eat it the next time I see him!.. Yeah.. I'll do that!.. Oh just you wait Tyki!.. kufufufuufufufu..(2)." Lavi said as he made his way to the kitchen and eat breakfast after that he when back to Panda-jii I mean Bookman. As Bookman kicked him and yelled at him and ask him to where he went. But all did Lavi said that he went out to find more clue. After that they went and find the Innocence. Luckily it only took them for an hour's to find the Innocence. The Innocence was in fact on the man that the village called the Werewolf. It seem that the man was stuck in some kind of spell that the Innocence made and it went out of control they finally find a way to stop the Innocence and when back to the HQ… But Lavi didn't know what await him when his head back to the HQ..

End of Lavi and Tyki part!

TBC…

Me : ImsorryImsorryImsorry..(Pants then breathe)… I'm sorry for not updating for the last… few week?!.. I had a long writing block!.. And I was taking a vacation just this April 1 to 8!.. I just made the chapter 11 just yesterday night!. .So hope you all forgive me!.. I'll do the Chapter 12 now!.. And the chapter 12 is back to the Yullen!..

On No 1. : I know!.. Sound familiar?!.. X3.. I got idea from the Trembling heart!.. But this time is Lavi version and Is a Different type!...

And on No. 2 : "tuna sandwich and fed him to a shark or turn him into a pineapples head or turn him into a Basil".. XD (laugh)… Sound Familiar ne?!... is more like a Tsuna sandwich and Squalo and Mukuro head and Basil name form Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.. I just fell writing and saying that!, IS just too funny!..XD

Allen : …. Is okay!... As long as you DID the story and Update it is fine right minna?!.. O.o

Kanda : ….

Lavi : …Why would you turn me into a girl?!. .And What that something after I turn into a girl hm?.. Kor-chan?!...

Me : …..(run off)…

Allen : (sweat drop at Lavi who was chasing kor-chan and try to bash her with his hammer to death)..

Tyki : read and Review everyone!..

Cross : Ja ne!...


	12. Chapter 12 : The Melancholy of Yu Kanda!

Chapter 12 : The Melancholy of Yu Kanda!..XD

Me : Hello Guys!.. X3 I'm glad you all liked the chapter 11!.. So here Chapter 12!.. Is back to yullen.. But me wanna start with ours dearest Yuu-chan!...X3

Kagu-chan luvs An1m3 : Erm.. ah.. hehe.. Sorry!.. I'll update faster now!.. . Well if I get a time to update since I have a classes on the afternoon.. And I don't wake up early!.. hehe..

FireNose : Oh, Don't worry.. I'll make LAvi a cute and sexy female verison of him in my story!.. So you'll love my idea of turning Lavi into a girl!.. :D

SlintKiller 1 :Hehe… I did on purpose in turning LAvi into a girl because.. I don't want Allen to suffer all the pain in having a baby.. So I add Lavi to have one!.. And beside I don't want to pair Lenalee with Lavi!.. "…

Pay Back a Bitch : Your welcome!.. :3

Okay on with the story now shall we!.. And I'm sure you all will love my version of Lavi as a girl!.. In my fanfic I mean!.. :D And too all those who give me review I thank you all and here –Hand everyone her hand made pizza- Here a pizza for everyone!, :3

-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 12 : The Melancholy of Yu Kanda!

In Japan at Kyoto.

It was a fine day in Kyoto. A very fine afternoon actually… Now where were we?. Ah yes at the Kanda mansion. The Kanda family was a very well know and a very wealthily and rice family in Japan. The Kanda family both owned two companies and two hospitals and three private schools in both Kyoto and Tokyo. Now let see what our dear Yu Kanda and his family are doing shall we?

A boy who around 9 years old was walking down the hallway as he stopped walking and face the Yu Kanda room as he knocked."Yuu-nii!!" Koji knocked. You could hear Yu groaned as he went to open the door to his room as he said.

"What is it, koji?" Kanda asked as he was wearing his formal Yukata. "Yuu-nii, Kaa-san (mother) and Otou-san (father) wanna talk to you in the living room!" He said as he grinned at his older brother. Yu Raise an eye brown at his Ototo (little brother) as he said. "Now?!" Koji nodded as Yu sighed. "Fine, Fine.. I'll be there in a minute!" Yu said. "Oh, by the way Onii-san…" Koji asked. As Yu rubbed his head and said. "What?!" Koji was Yu younger brother who had a light brown hair and light brown eyes. His hair was short (a boy cute hair style.

"Can you come with me to the mall to buy that Zoids Action Figures?!" Koji asked. "Why can you ask Rika-Imouto instead of me?" He asked. "Well… Rika-nee-chan is busy practicing her piano!.. And Riku-nii is busy helping Obaa-san in the garden and Hikari-Nee-chan is at the school doing her project with his friend. And Kichu-nee-chan is at the company while Tarou-nii is at the coffee shop helping cousin Saito!.. And Haruhi –nee-chan went on a date with her koi!" Koji said. "…. What about, Fuyumi-imouto?!" Yu asked. "She went out with cousin kairi!" Koji said as Yu sighed. "Fine, Fine!.. Onii –san will go with you at the mall after I'm done talking with Okaa-san and Otou-san!" Yu said as Koji hugged him. "Arigatou, Yuu-nii!"Koji said. "Okay, Okay.. Let me go now so I can change and talk to Kaa-san and Otou-san and after that we can go!.. Why don't you go and get dressed after that come and meet me at the gate so we can 

go later on k?!" Yu said. "Kay… And Thanks Onii-chan!" Koji said as he went to his room. Yu on the other hand went back inside his room to get changed after that he went out of his room and went to the living room where his Okaa-san and Otou-san where sitting on the couch wearing there yukata and kimono.

"You call me, Okaa-san, Otou-san?!" Yu asked. "Ahh.. Yu my boy!" His father Yujiro Kanda said. His father almost look like our yuu-chan an older version of Yu Kanda. The only different was the color of their hair. Kanda father had a dark brown hair and black eyes while our Yu had black hair and black eyes. "Yu, dear why aren't you wearing your Yukata?!" His mother Mikoto Kanda asked. His mother was a very beauty women with a long hair and a beautiful light brown eyes. "Gomen, Otou-san, Okaa-san.. But Koji-Ototo asked me to go out with him to buy something so I decided to wear my usual cloth!" Yu said. "Very well then!.." His mother said. "You mother and I called you cause…We think is time for you to take your father place in handing the company, dear!.. And aside from that you will need a bride to do that!.. "His mother said. "Why can you let Riku or Tarou do it?!.. Dose two already had a girlfriend!" Yu said. "You're the eldest among your brothers Yu..!" His father said. "But what that got to do with me?!.. And don't tell me you two already deiced to who will be my fiancé now did you?!" Yu asked. His parents look at him then went to look at each other then turn back to look at Yu. "..Well… Your mother and I was going to do that!.. But.. Well not unless you already had a Girlfriend?!.. If not we can always let you pick who you like to be your future wife!... But your mother insists that you would marry the only daughter of—"His father said but Yu cut in and said. "I'm sorry, But I already had a Koi, Otou-san and Okaa-san!.. " Yu said. As his parents blinked and said. "NANI?!.."

"You have a girlfriend already?!.. Who, Where she from?!.. What she look like?!.." his Otou-san said. "Dear, please stop that you're scaring our son!" His mother Mikoto said as his father stopped asking question as he said. "Oh, Sorry I got carry it away!.. Hehe.." His father said as Yu and his mother sweat drop at his father. Yu and his father maybe look alike but their personalities are quite different from Yu. Yu father is a loving father and a great man. Yu on the other hand. Well I don't need to tell you all about our Yu Kanda since we already know him well right?!. P okay back to where were we.

"Really Yu my son had a girl?!.." His father asked again as Yu sighed. "Okaa-san Please cannel my proposal with who every you pick to be my bride. I had a koi now and she is a British. A very find and beautiful women. Only a year younger than me!.. " Yu said. "Are you sure you wanna cannal it?!" His mother asked in disappointed. "Yes, Please Okaa-san!.. And beside. You will love my koi. She sweet and cute!. And the best of all she had snow white hair and a blue-gray eyes!.. You'll love her I'm sure of that!" Yu said in a clam tone. "OMG!!.. Yu, dear did you said she had a snow white hair?!" His mother asked Yu as Yu nodded as his mother hugged him. "OMG!!.. I can't believe I finally get the kinda of Daugther-in-law that I always wanted!.. A snow white hair?!.. She must be a very beautiful girl like a doll isn't she?!" Her mother asked as his father sweat drop at his wife. "She's a very unique doll, Okaa-san!" Yu said as her mother squealed in delight. "Most defiantly bring her with you the next time you come here!.. I wanna meet her in person Yu!" His mother said. "Oh, I can't wait to let your three older sister hear about this!.. I'm going to go make you're her a beautiful Kimono.. Maybe a light kimono will suit her well!.. Oh I must make a plan for her cloth!.." Her mother said as she went out of the living room.

Yu and his father sweat drop. "…She just likes what she is as always!" Yu said as his father nodded in agreement. "So Yu my boy.. Are you planning to ask your girl for a proposal?!.. Cause I think your mother really wanted you to get marriages!" His father said. "Yes, I was planning to ask her when I get back to London and ask her proposal!.. But I need you and Okaa-san approval for it!.. But do I really most handled the Family company Otou-san?!" Yu asked his father. "Yu, the Kanda family is a very well know and a very Wealthily family and people of all Kyoto know that!.. Aside from that. I'm planning to build some company for you and your future wife in Tokyo!" His father said as Yu looked supervise that what his father just said. "O-Otou-san.. You and Okaa-san really didn't need to that do you?!" Yu asked. Yu 

father was think still he look back at Yu and said. "Well.. Your mother wanted you and your wife to have a better future so you know!.. I told her that is would be best to ask you first but she didn't agree and made a move to force me to make a new company at Tokyo and let you me the owner and.. You get the idea!" Yu father said as Yu sweat drop. "Well.. Your mother also said that she planning to build a private school on Tokyo. So that your kids won't have to have problems on going and picking a school to go!. .Hehe.. Thought your mother and I did agree on building a new private school in Tokyo!" Yu's father said. "J-Just how many did you and okaa-san planning to build a company in Tokyo?!" Yu asked. "Hmm.. Let see… One private school and another new hospital and three private restore and 1 new hotel and a mall… And your uncle is planning to own a music interment company and he want you to be the owner or should I say the mangers!" Yu's father said as his jaw dropped. "Tha-that just too much Otou-san!!"Y said. "Really?" his father asked as Yu nodded. "Oh, Well!.. Anyway.. That all your mother and I wanna ask you!" His father said. "That was all it?!" Yu asked as his father nodded as Yu 'tch-ed' and went out of the living room.

By time Yu went to the gate his little brother Koji where waiting for him as his little brother said. "You're late Onii-chan!" Koji said as he whinnies. "…Okaa-san and Otou-san were still talk to me about handling the family company.." Yu said as Koji blinked and said. "They finally wanted you get marriages so that you could take over the company?!" Koji asked his older brother as Yu nodded. "But Onii-chan still doesn't wanna handle the family company…" Yu said as he glared to no one as Koji sweat drop at him. "Eh?!.. You don't like handling the family companies but you didn't mind about getting marriages?!.. What the hell is that to post to mean?!" Koji said. "Oii, watch your tough Ototo!.. And where did you heard that word?!" Yu said. "I heard it from Riku-nii and Hiraki-nee-chan!" Koji said. "Don't listen to what they said!.." Yu said "Why not Onii-san?!" Koji asked. "Let just say dose word are bad for little one like you!" Yu said as he patted his little brother head. "Aww.. Yu-nii I'm 9 years old already!!.. I'm not a baby anymore!" Koji said. "9 years old are still babies!.." Yu said as his little brother pouted. "Whatever.. Can we go now?!" Koji said as the two went inside of their limo and went to the mall.

When they got inside the mall.. Rumors where all over the place.

"Nee, Is that the eldest son form that wealthily family?!" Said a girl. "You mean the Kanda family?!" "Yeah!..." "May the Eldest son of the Kanda family sure his handsome!..." "You know I heard that their planning to build a new company at Tokyo!" "Eh?!.. A new one again?!.." But didn't they just build one last year ago?!" "Yeah.. But you know!.." "Gosh!. .Their sure are rich!"a seller from a shop in the mall said. "I heard his parents were going to let him get marriages!" "EHHH!?.. Really?!.. But I heard his only 18 years old!.. Don't you think his too young to be marriages at this age?!" "It was.. But for richer and wealthily family.. The eldest must be marriages.. Weather they are younger or older for them ages is just nothing to them!.. What they all care about was.. Giving a heir!... Or something likes that!" A man said. But Yu Kanda and his younger brother ignore their babbling..

"Nii-chan.. You do believe in all they said?!" Koji asked his older brother. "Don't mind them!.. And Of course I don't believe all they said. Does are just Rumors Ototo!!" Yu said. "Oh… Hey!.. That the store I wanna go and buy that Zoids action figures Onii-san!" Koji said as he run to where the Toy's store was. As the two when inside Koji went to where those boys store were as Yu follow him from behind.

"Ohh.. May look is the eldest son of that Kanda family!!" said a girl. "Really?!.. Where?!" Said the other girl. "There!" The girl pointed to where Yu Kanda and his little brother were. When the girl who asked to where the Eldest son of the Kanda family.. She fainted. Others costumers were sweat dropping at the girl were suddenly just fainted at the sight of Yu Kanda.

A minute later Yu and his brother were done buying the toy as they walked near to where the musical instrument shop were as Yu stopped. "Yu-nii?"Koji asked his older brother. "Koji.. Could come with me for a while.. Onii-chan wanna look if their any new guitar to buy!" Yu said as Koji nodded. "You gonna buy a new guitar again Onii-chan?!" Koji asked as Yu nodded. "Okay!" So the two boys went inside a minute later.. Yu Kanda finally found the kind of guitar he wanna buy. It was a guitar with black colors but with a dragon design all over it!.. As Kanda pay for it the two went straight home.

"Okari master Yu and master Koji!" Their batter said as Yu nodded while Koji follow his brother inside the mansion. "Ohh.. Yu-chan!" Their older sister said as Yu eye twitched. "What now Hikari-nee?!" Yu said "Is aneki ,yu!" Hikari said. "Whatever!" Yu said. "Anyeway… I heard Okaa-san said that you had a girlfriend little brother!" Hikari said as Yu groaned. "Eh?!.. Yu-nii had a Girlfriend?!" Koji said. "Yo, Hikari-aneki, Yu-nii and Koji-ototo" Said Riku and Tarou. Fuyumi and Haruhi, Kichu Rika with him. "Yu-nii I heard from Dad that you got a gal already!" Riku said. "Who the lucky girl Onii-chan!?" Asked Tarou. "Watch it you two!" Yu said. "Aww.. Come on yu-chan!.. Tell us all about your girlfriend!.. Start with a name then on how she look like?, Is she the sexy type or the cute type.. Is her boobs are big or small and if she good in bed?!" Their Hikari-nee-chan asked as Yu and the rest were blushing, "Hikari-nee!" Yu said.

"Is Aneki!" Hikarii said. "Whatever!.. And could you please stop saying weird things!" Yu said. "Oh.. By the word weird you mean the Boobs and the how good she is in bed?!.. Or better yet!.. How good is she to fuck with!!" Hikarii said she was teasing Yu. "ANEKI!!.. KNOCK. IT. OFF!!.. AND GEEZE ANEKI YOU'RE A GIRL NOT A GUY!!.. SO DON'T BE SO HENTEI!! GIRLS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE A HENTEI!!.. THEY MEANT TO BE CUTE LIKE MY ALLEN-CHAN!!" Yu said. "Allen!?" the seven Kanda sibling said. "Was Allen to post to be a guy name?!" Haruhi said. "Le-gasp!!.. YU IS A IS A IS A!!" Riku said as he keeps on gasping. The girls one they other hand where squealing in fan girl-ling mood as Tarou and Koji cover their ears. "OMG!!.. YU IS GAY!!.. OMG!!.. YOU.. I THOUGHT OKAA-SAN SAID THAT YOUR KOI WAS A GIRL?!.."the three girls of the Kanda family said expect for Fuyumi cause come on she only 7 year old is still to young to be a Yaoi fan!.. X3

"Is was!.." Yu said in a lower voice. "Eh?!.. What did you said Yu?!.." His four sister said. "I SAID IT WAS!!.. ALLEN IS A GIRL!!" He nearly screamed the last part. "Ehh?!.. But Is your Koi is a girl how come she had a boy's name!?" Haruhi asked her onii-chan. "Is a long story.. To make it short!.. Allen is the only girl in her family and.. Her father doesn't know any good name for girls so her dad gives her a boy name instead of girls' names!" Yu said as his brothers and sister gave a 'O'. "Aww.. For a minute there I thought that Yu-nii was gay!.. But.. Oh, Well.. As long as Yu-nii Koi is cute and like Yaoi stuff that find with us nee, Hikari and Kichu-nee and Rika-nee?!" Haruhi asked. "Of course Haruhi-hime!" Hikari said. "Remind me to ask Allen to stay away from them Tarou!" Yu said. "Oi.. We heard that Yu!" Hikari said. "That because I did it on purpose!" Yu said. "Oh yeah?!.. Come on Yu let have a sword fight!.. I still know some of its skill!" Hikari said. As Yu 'pff-ed'. "Oh.. Onii-chan.. When wil you bring Allen-chan here?!" Haruhi asked. "hmm… When I get back at London and ask our head dorms for an 3 month off from school cause of my proposal to her!.. why?!" Yu said. "Cause… If she gonna come here.. Aren't you gonna take off those porn poster of yours?!" Tarou said. "Wai-Wait!!.. You went in my room?!.. OO" Yu asked as his face flashed in bright red. "Well yeah!.. And my gosh bro. I didn't know you like those Yuuri porn!.." Tarou said. "I wonder what will our dear Allen-chan would say if she saw those!" Riku wisher to Tarou aloud as Yu paled. "Oh.. I just can't wait to see Allen-chan!.. Nee nee Kichu-twiniee.. Let go and make some Lolita cloth for Allen-chan shall we!" Hikari said as Kichu nodded in agreement. As the Kanda sibling keep on babbling to each other expect for Yu who just watch his brothers and sibling who were talking stuff about thing to welcome Allen in their family.

Suddenly Yu cell phone rang as the seven stopped talking and went to look at Yu as Yu pick up his cell phone and said. "Hello?" "Ahh.. Kanda-kun.." It's was Koumi. "Oh.. Koumi-san.. What it is?!" Yu asked. 

"We need to talk about Allen condition!" Koumi said as Yu Paled. 'Oh.. gosh.. Please don't tell me he found out that Allen is a girl?!' Yu thought. "What about Allen?!" Yu said forgetting that his sibling were still around. "EH?!.. What you mean SHE SICK?!" Yu nearly yelled the last part. "She sick!" Koumi said. "She sick.." Yu repeated it. "How to say this.. She.. Reall—" "Can I talk to her!?.. I think is better if me and Allen talk about it!" Yu said. "Okay.. And by the way!.. My gosh Kanda.. Allen is a girl!..And she told me you know so you know.. But she wouldn't tell me what wrong with her or what happen between the two of you.. Well I guess it had nothing to do with me but still.. Anyway here ya go!.. Allen Kanda wanna talk to you on the phone!" Koumi said. "Yuu…" Allen said.

"Allen what wrong?!" Yu said a little pissed cause his sibling were all around him and their head where near the phone back. "Aww.. She sound so cute.. " Kichu whisper it to Hikari. "Shh.. She might hear it!" Tarou said. "Yuu.. Who was that?!" Allen asked. "It was no body Allen now tells me what wrong?!" Yu said as he glared at his sibling for trying to butting in on their conversation. "yu.. I'm.. Umm.. I.. We.." Allen said as little shakily. "Yes?!" Yu asked. "Oh.. How am'I gonna say it.. Koumi you tell him!" Allen said. You could hear Koumi saying 'what' and 'why me' on the receiver. And Allen saying 'just do it'. "Fine, Fine" Koumi said as Yu blinked so as his sibling. "Hello Kanda-kun you still there?!" Koumi asked. "What was all that about?!" Yu asked. "Well you see Kanda-kun—" "Drop with the 'Kun' and tell me already dammit!" Yu said as his sibling giggles. "Okay.. will you see Yu.. Allen is PREGNANT YOUR CHILD!!" Koumi nearly yelled the last part. You could hear Koumi saying to Allen 'There I said it.. Happy now?' on the receiver. As our Yu Kanda paled. "Yu?!" Allen asked on the receiver. Is took Yu Kanda for about 5 minute before he was back to his blackness. "y-yes Allen?!" Yu asked. "Oh.. Thankss goodness.. For a minute there I thought you had fainted and you know!" Allen said. "Allen.. What Koumi said is true or not?!" Yu asked. "Yu… Koumi-san would never lie.. And Yes.. I'm pregnant!" Allen said. Allen could hear 4 squealing or should I say four high pitch girls who yelling on the receiver in delight as Allen blinked. "Yu?!.." Allen asked. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!" Yu said. "Yes Allen?!" "Who was that?!.." Allen asked.

"…."Yu dropped the phone to the ground when his siblings were poking at his check as he got pisses and started to chase his sibling.

"Yu?!" Allen asked again. "…Hello?!..Allen-chan?!.. Yu-nii can't talk right now cause his busy chasing Hikari and Tarou and Riku-nii!" Haruhi said. "Oh.. Okay.. May I ask to who this is?!" Allen asked. "Hi Allen-chan I'm Tarou, Yu-nii little brother. And the girl who just talked to you is Haruhi our little sister!" Tarou said. "Tarou.. You give me my cell phone back right now!!" Yu said. "Well you see Allen-chan.. Yu-nii can't talk right now because Hiraki-nee is sitting on top of him. And not letting Yu-nii go because she wanna beat him up for doing such a bad thing to you!" Tarou said. "…ALLEN DON'T LISTIEN TO WHATEVER TAROU SAID IS A LIE!.. I'M NOT BEGIN SITTING!!.. I'M BEGING TIED TO CHAIR BY MY TWO OLDER SISTER!!.. AND THEY JUST WANNA MAKE FUN OF ME THAT ALL" Yu yelled as Tarou giggle. whileTarou keep on laughing at the image of his Onii-chan begin tied to the chair. Kichu took the phone from Tarou hand and said. "Hi Allen-chan!.. I'm Yu second older sister!, Hikari-nee is the eldest from the two of us!.. Yeah.. Me and Hkari are twins!" Kichu said as Allen said 'o'.

"KICHU-NEE!!.. GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!!.. I STILL NEED TO TALK TO ALLEN!!" Yu yelled. "What's going on here?!" A voice said form behind Yu and Hikari. "Ah.. Otou-san!.." Their fathers give them his resin eye brown as he said. "Hikari , Let yu go!.. And Tarou is that your brother phone?!" Yujiro Kanda sadi to his children as Hikari let go of Yu as Yu went to take his phone from his little brother Tarou. "Ano.. Otou-san.. Yu-nii.. Koi was on the phone!.." tarou said. "EH?!.. REALLY?!" A female voice said from behind their father. "O-Okaa-san?.." Haruhi said. "Hm?.. Is Yu koi on the phone?!.. Can Dear Okaa-san talk to her?" Their mother asked as Yu was about to say something when his mother satched the phone from his hand and said. "Hello?" "H-Hi!.."Allen said.

"OMG!.. She sounds so cute!" Their mother said as the Kanda sibling sweat drop. "Hello dear, This is Yu mother!.. I heard that you're my son Koi… And he said that your are a British!.. "Their mother Mikoto said. "Koi?!." Allen asked. "Oh.. My bad.. I forgot you don't understand japanes. Koi mean Lovers!" Their mother said. "y-yes.. I'm Yu girlfriend.." Allen said a bit nervures. "Okaa-san.." It's was Yu. "What it is dear?!" Mikoto asked. "…"Yu couldn't say that he want his phone back and needed to talk to his Allen-chan so badly. (an " Aww…X3) "Not-thing!" Yu said. "So um.. What your name my dear?!" Yu Okaa-san asked. "Um.. My name is Allen Mrs. Kanda!"Allen said in polite. "Aww.. Just call me Okaa-san dear!" Mikoto said as Yu paled. "Oh.. Okay.. Okaa-san?"Allen said. "Aww.. What bring you to call Yu so sundden?" Mikoto asked. "Is.. Actually.. I'm—"Allen was about to say that she was pregnant when Tarou said.

"ALLEN IS PREGNANT WITH YU-NII CHILD OKAA-SAN!!" Tarou yelled a little. "N-NANI?!.." Their father asked as he took a glance at Yu. "OMG!!... Hontou ni?!" Their mother asked as she looked at Yu then turn back to the phone in her hand. "Allen-chan Is it true that your pregnant with my son child?!" Mikoto asked as the rest of the Kanda family sweat drop at her. "Ye-yes… I'm… I—"Allen was about to say sorry when Mikoto yelled in delight. "OMG!!.. Otou-san.. Is look like were finally gotta be a grandparents after all!.."Mikoto said as the whole Kanda family sweat at her. "Wa-wait!!... You mean you only wanted me to get marriages so you guys have a grandchild's?!" Yu asked. "Actually No Yu… Your Okaa-san and I really just want you to be happy.. But your Okaa-san was to temptation of having a grandchildren that she want you to get marriages and..You'll get the idea!.." Their said as he rubbed his head. "Wow!..."Riku said. "Sougoii!" Tarou said. "Yu.. You must defined must bring Allen-chan with you the next time you come here!.. Oh.. Wait I have an idea.. Why not let Allen-chan have her baby here?!" Mikoto said. "You mean let her baby born here, is what you mean Okaa-san?!" Kichu said as their mother nodded. "Yeah.. That a great idea Okaa-san!" Said Hikari. "Then we should make room for Allen-chan and Yu-nii baby when they come back here!!" Koji said. "That a brilliant idea, baby bro!" Tarou said as he patted Koji head. "I'm not a baby anymore!.. I'm 9 years old already!!" Koji said. "Well Yu-nii?!" They all said as Yu sighed. "Fine. Fine.. But let me ask Allen if she agree with it!.." Yu said as he took his cell phone from his mother hand and said. "Allen, still there?!" Yu asked. "Yes, Yu?!" Allen asked. "Allen.. You wouldn't mind staying at Kyoto still the child is born now do you!?" Yu asked. "I love to Yu but I have to asked Dino-nii if he'll allow me too!.. And beside.. I have to make a call to Dino-nii and tell him everything.. Especially since now that I'm pregnant with your child!" Allen said. "Alright!.. Just let me know when you want to come okay?!.. Mother and Father would be happy to see you!" Yu said. "Okay.. I gotta go now Yu.. You'll be fine right?!" Allen asked as Kanda sighed. "Yes Allen I'll be fine!.. You should worry about yourself… I don't want anything happen to you when I get back home by next week!" Yu said as Allen made a soft laugh. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind!.. Love you.. Bye!" Allen said as Kanda said. "You better be okay in one piece when I'll come back!.. And love you too…Allen.." Yu said as he hangs up the phone. When he turns around to face his family their face where full of happiness as the whole Kanda family went 'aww-ed' as Yu sweat drop at his family.

As Kanda mother and father went near him as they said. "..Aww… Our dear Yu-chan finally grown up!!.." they said with sparkling eyes as Yu's sweat drop even more as he said. "W-What.. Are you two talking about?!.. And Please stop that Okaa-san and Otou-san.. Is creeping me out!!" He said as he Okaa-san with 'Fans girl-ling' mood as his sibling giggles.. Well the girls were giggling while the boys laughed as Yu kicked his two little brothers in the nod Koji is not included since he was still young to be beaten up by YU..

The next few week Yu went to say goodbye to his family as he said he'll promise the next time he'll come and visit he'll bring Allen with him.

He was about to pick up his suitcase when. "Yuu… Don't forget to call us when you're back in London alright?!" His Okaa-san said as she hugged him so tidally that he couldn't breathe any longer as he said. "Can't..Breath.. O-ka-a-san!!.. Tell..Al-len..I love..Her… My last..Request!" He said as his sibling sweat drop at him while his Otou-san smacked him to the head as his father said. "Don't joke in fort of your Okaa-san Yuu!" His father said in his fatherly mood as Yu had a sweat drop on his head as he said. "I wasn't joking!!... Okay I'm gonna go now!.. " Yu said as he got out of his mother hugging grip as he said 'Ja ne!' to his family and when to his flight.

When he got back at the Black Order… The first person who greeted him was—..Kory as Kory said something about Allen pregnant with his child and the he also said is was weird since he said that Allen was a guy and all as Kanda gave Kory the WTF look on his face as he said to his mind. 'Allen pregnant!?.. That because she's a girl!!.. I bet that Allen must have told Koumi-san to not to tell everyone that she a girl!.. I wonder why?!.. Oh well.. What I need to do right now is.. Go and Find my Moyashi-Chan!.. IS been a month that I haven't see her!.. Well expect the last few week since she called and Info me that I'm going to be a father soon!... I wonder if Allen told her brothers that she pregnant?!... Damn. The more I think about the situations the more I'm worry about Allen!' Kanda thought as he smacked his head with his hand then dash off to go see Allen if she was okay or not?!...

When Kanda made to Koumi Office as he open the door with a loud slam as his Eyes widen in horror..

TBC… X3

-o-o-o-o-o-

Me : Hanger cliff!.. I know!.. I actually did that on purpose!.. :D.. Read and review everyone so I can update the Chapter 13!!...

Oh, Yeah.. About the Kanda's Sibling right?!..

Hikari – She's the older sister of Yu.. The Eldest child in the Kanda family… Her twin sister is Kichu… Hikari and Kichu both had black hair and black eyes.. Think of it as a female version of our dearest Yuu-chan!..X3

Kichu – Is the younger twins of Hikari and the second older sister or our dearest Yu since Hikari is the eldest from the two.. Hikari and Kichu are both 20 year old!..

Riku and Rika - Are our Yu younger twins sibling they are both 16 year old. Riku and Rika both had brown hair and brown eyes… Riku had a shot hair… Think of it as a brown haired version of Yu but with a short hair. Rkia had a long brown hair But not long like our Yu she had a shoulder length hair!..

Tarou – Is Yu 3rd younger siblings… His 15 years old… He had a spiky brown hair and black eyes.. The one that Ban Mido hair style from Getbackers but with brown hair and black eyes.

Haruhi – She's Yu 4th younger sibling… She 14 years old… He had a light brown waive hair and a dark chocolate color eyes.

Koji – Yu's younger bother his 9 year old.. (edit it: He had a Black hair and black eyes. Think of it as a younger verison of Yu's but with spiky hair… If you want more info of Koji hair.. He hair is the same style as Sasuke from Naruto!..)

Fuyumi – She's Yu younger sibling and she 7 year old.. She the youngest in the family!!.. She had a long black hair in piggy ponytail with light brown eyes. She had a white skin like Yu..(Well all of the Kanda 

sibling are Yu white skin like our Yu-chan!..). Think of it as a version of a female Naruto but with black hair and drown eyes

Yujiro – His Yu father.. He had a brown hair and brown eyes. His an Older version of Yu but with brown hair and brown eyes.

Mikoto – She's the Mother of our dearest Yuu-chan.. She had a long waive black hair and black eyes.

Kanda : …(pissed)… WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?!...

Allen : Now I'm really wanna know what happen to me?!.. And Where Lava?!... Should he be back by the next chapter or?!.. O.o (Allen ask)

Me : You have to wait for the NEXT CHAPTER!. So you will find out!!.. :D

Allen and Lavi : DAMMIT!!.. OKAY EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW SO SHE WILL UPDATE!!..

Kanda : Of course if you all don't Review!..(unless his Mugen!).. .I slash you with my Mugen!...

Back side of Allen : Oh, Don't forget about me too!.. Jufufufufu..

Lavi : (gulp).. Please read and review everyone!.. And.. Ja ne!.. (Run away from a kill mood of Allen and Kanda!)…X3


	13. Chapter 13 : Still Doll

Chapter 13 : Still Doll

Me :Hello again guys!.. And OMG!!.. My b-day is almost coming!.. My b-day is on April 26!.. OMg OMg OMG!.. –had fainted from saying omg!..XP-

Kagu-chan luvs An1m3 : sitting up while sleep?!.. O.o wow.. That..cool!.. O.O. hmm… Maybe I should try that at school!.. Sleeping while sitting up!.. XD I wonder what would my classmate and teacher would say?!.. XD

MiniBloodyMurder : Erm… die?!. .Nobody die!..XD.. Hrm.. She fainted?!.. ." OMG.. She fainted! O.O"

zenbon zakura : raped?!.. O.o..

And to everyone!.. I thank you all for the review.. So here my –Hand made cake- :D so on we the story shall we

-o-o-o-

Chapter 13 : Still Doll

Preview :

When he got back at the Black Order… The first person who greeted him was—..Kory as Kory said something about Allen pregnant with his child and the he also said is was weird since he said that Allen was a guy and all as Kanda gave Kory the WTF look on his face as he said to his mind. 'Allen pregnant!?.. That because she's a girl!!.. I bet that Allen must have told Koumi-san to not to tell everyone that she a girl!.. I wonder why?!.. Oh well.. What I need to do right now is.. Go and Find my Moyashi-Chan!.. IS been a month that I haven't see her!.. Well expect the last few week since she called and Info me that I'm going to be a father soon!... I wonder if Allen told her brothers that she pregnant?!... Damn. The more I think about the situations the more I'm worry about Allen!' Kanda thought as he smacked his head with his hand then dash off to go see Allen if she was okay or not?!...

When Kanda made to Koumi Office as he open the door with a loud slam as his Eyes widen in horror..

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Kanda open the Door to Koumi's Office his eyes widen in fear… Because in front of Moyas—..I mean Allen was none other than Cross Marian… Yes it was none other than Allen Master… But what this?!.. General Froi Tiedoll and Cloud Nine are with him too?!.. Koumi of course he was there too..

Kanda was about to say something when Koumi spotted him and said. "Ahh.. Glad to see you back safe and sound Kanda-kun?!" Koumi said as Allen turnaround from behind her to see a stunned Yu Kanda on the door frame. "YU!!.." Allen said as she got out from her seat and when to hug Kanda. "Oh, Yu.. I miss you so much!!.." Allen said as she snuggle on Kanda chest as Kanda looked at her and hug her as he smell her sent. 'Ahh… I miss you my Koi… And I miss your strawberry sent!'Kanda thought.

Cross 'hmph-ed' as he went near the couple as the two turned to look at him as Cross said. "So the little bastard is back eh?.. Tell me my boy.. What make you come back so badly hm?" Cross was teasing Kanda as a vein popped on Kanda head as he unless his Mugen and pointed it at Cross neck. "I make you pay for what you just said old man!.." Kanda said as Cross smirked and said. "Good expression!... I thanks my stupid discipline for picking a prefect hubby for her!... She's need someone to look out for her 

anyway.. Anyway you're just the right person to pick!" Cross said making Allen to blush."By the… I heard you said that yours brother are coming here?!" Cross asked Allen.

"….."Allen did make a call to his brothers.. But.. She doesn't know when they will arrive. "Oh.. Don't worry about that. General Cross.. I already told Daisy and Marian to pick them up!.. They should be here in about an hou—"Koumi said as he was about to make a call to Daisy on his cell phone when the door was suddenly open with a loud slam as Everyone turn to look at too who was on the door as Allen paled. "ALLLEEENNNN!" Yelled Dino as he went and hugged her as Allen said. "Dino-nii… Let… Go..Can't..Breathe… The…Baby!!.." Allen said as Blank sighed and took a clip board that was once on Lenalee hand and went to smack Dino in the head as he did so and said. "Dino-nii.. Stop that. You're going to hurt Allen and her baby!" Blank said as Dino stopped and let Allen go and turn around to face blank with his puppy-dog-eyes as Blank sweat drop as Lenalee went in with a confuse look.

"Allen-nee-chan!" said a ten years old. "Oh, Kenji-kun is with you too?!" asked Allen as Blank nodded. "Ayame is with us too!" Dino said. "Hello, Baby sis!" Ayame said from behind Dino and Blank. "…Look like everyone is here!" Koumi said as he went to his desk as Kanda look around. 'Something not right..Why is General Cross and Foi tiedoll and Cloud nine are here?...And what Allen brothers doing here as well?...Something is so worng.' Kanda thought as he said. "What..Going on here?" He asked everyone as Koumi looked at him. "You said something Kanda-kun?"Koumi said as Kanda eyebrow twitched as he said. "Drop with the 'Kun' and tell me what the heck is going on here!" Kanda said. "W-What do you mean Yu?" Asked Allen as Kanda turned to look at her with his serious look as he turned to look at the others and said. "I mean… What the heck going here?.. And why are all the general are here?.."Kanda asked. "Ahh… Aside from Allen baby that were going to talk… One of the general were killed and the Noah are on the loose!"Koumi said as the matter of fact. "And?.. What does that got to do with Allen?" Kanda asked. "The Earl is after-ing the birth of the new Innocence. And he knows that Allen is a girl and he think that--"Koumi said but was cut off as Cross said. "The Earl thinks that Allen child might be the Innocence of the child and is planning to kill it!" Cross said.

"…Exactly as what General Cross said Kanda…Allen life is in dangers" Koumi said as Kanda and Allen brothers eyes widen in horror. "Th-That got to be a joke!.." Kanda said as he slammed his arms on Koumi's desk. "Do you think that I'm joking?!.. Tell me Yu Kanda.. Why do you think that all the General are here to gather?!.. The Earl is killing all the General… When his done deal with the General.. He'll go and hunt down Allen while she is still pregnant and weak!" Koumi said. "Hey!. I'm not weak!" Allen said as he pouted and glared at Koumi which sent everyone to sweat drop at her. "Fine!... Just… Tell me all about the station and what I'm to do?.. I can't just sit here while…Allen is in danger… The child that Allen is carry is my child as well!.. Cause I'm the child father… And as a father to Allen child. I must protect them both. Even if I die!"Kanda said as Koumi smiled. "The way of the Samurai oath… I see…. Every well then.. While all the General are meant to stay here still all the situations are clear.. And General Cross no going out or think about escaping!" Koumi said as everyone sweat drop.

"And…. For Allen condition… She need a place to stay where the Noah won't know!.." "What about here?!.. The Black order is already a safe place for her?!" Kanda said. "That maybe true Kanda… But.. The Earl already found out where the Black Oder hideout is.. So is still the same… So anyone know a safe place?... Oh and by the you Kanda.. Allen" Koumi said as both Allen and Kanda looked at Koumi. "Have you two know anyone about handle a pregnant woman or the baby?.. I mean is quite obvious that Allen don't know anything about being pregnant and she did grow up with a father who die when she was little and a brothers who.. Don't know anything about pregnancy.."Koumi said as Kanda had an idea.

"Koumi… What about mine place?.. I still had a mother and a two older sister and a sibling.. And my old man is still there—"Kanda said. "That a brilliant idea Kanda-kun.. Since you had a lot of family—"

"Don't you think that could be considering as a clan?" Cloud Nine said.

"…" Everyone where silent for awhile still. "Yeah.. You could say it that way!"Cross said. "Thought so—"Cloud Nine said. "So koumi what about it?" Kanda asked. "Well..Sure if your family agrees to it?"Koumi said. "Don't worry about that.. Okaa-san was will to see my Koi and so as Otou-san!"Kanda said. "Okaa-san, Otou-san?... Koi?.. What that?"Asked Allen .

"…."

"…If I'm not mistaking… Okaa-san mean Mother.. And Otou-san could be Father… and Koi could be Lovers?.. Am' I right or wrong Kanda?"Asked Tiedoll as Kanda nodded. "Oh, So Okaa-san is Mother and Otou-san is Father and Koi is Lovers!!.. Cool!"Dino said as Allen sweat drop at her older brother. "So is settle that I stay with Yu.. But what about my brothers Yu?"Asked Allen. "….I go and talk to Okaa-san if she doesn't mind that yours brothers are coming along!"Kanda said. "Sure…"Allen said. "So that settle.. All we need now is two Exorcist to go with you two.."Koumi said as he pointed to Allen. "Why two?.. When Allen had me?"Kanda said. "Now, Now Kanda-kun… Your job is to make sure if your Allen-chan is okay or not?!.. You'll be her protector.. On the other hand the other two Exorcists will be yours and Allen bodyguard just in case if any akuma were to attack and etc… You'll get my idea." Koumi said.

"Is fine with me Koumi-san.. But who will be the two Exorcists who would come with us for?" Asked Allen. "Hmm…I'm neither going to pick Lavi or Maria for the boys. And for the girls would be Lenalee of course… Oh, and you need not to worry about me.. There a lot of people here to protect me and… The general are here as well so you need not to worry.. Thought… Maybe one General could go along with you two…"Koumi said making the two couple to groaned as Kanda took a glace to look at Cross. "You're not planning to pick HIM are you?" Kanda asked as he pointed at Cross as Cross glared at him so did Kanda."No.. Well not unless General Cross wants to?" Koumi said as his smile. "Tch.. Like I could stay and watch the idiot brat over there for 9 month!"Cross said as he pointed at Allen as Allen glared at her Master."I'm not a 'Brat' or' Idiot' Master!" She said as she gave her smirking glare.

"Okay.. So.. How about—"Koumi said as he was about to pick Tiedoll when Kanda saw him look at his General as he said. "Oh. And is better not be Foi Tiedoll" Kanda said as Tiedoll said. "Oh, Yu.. That such a mean why to not pick me.. I won't do anything.. If you I will simple just draw!"Tiedoll said as he was giving a fake tears as everyone sweat drop at him as Koumi sighed.

"Fine… If you don't want General Tiedoll then how about General Cloud Nine then?"Koumi said. "I refuse!"Cloud Nine said as Koumi sighed even more as he thought. 'General Tiedoll is a fine General to come but…. Among the General.. Cross Marian had the most higher Rank among the General… But…. No… Is may be good that General Cross would come alone with them.. But didn't Kanda-kun said he had a sister and a mom?.. Is won't do.. General Cross might go flirting with them.. So Cross is out of the Question.. And Cloud Nine is a good choice but she refuse wonder why?.. Maybe she doesn't what to handle a pregnant women?..' He thought as he shivered at the thought of taking care of a pregnant woman is defiantly not a good situation duet to the craving and mood swing and all..

'So.. I had no choice but to pick General Tiedoll then.. Kanda will have to indoor it for attest 9 month still the child is born and General Tiedoll can go and do what he like.. I bet he'll go travelling and just drawing the sight of the places view!'Koumi sighed as he looked at everyone. Allen was playing with Timcapi tail while Timcapi was snuggling at her belly as she giggles. While Kanda was on the wall just standing there with his eys close while General Tiedoll was sketching something while Cloud Nine was patting her pet monkey. While Allen sibling where.. Well Dino was looking around the place while Ayame was talking to 

Koji while Blank was reading some books. While Lenalee was writing something on the clip board she was carry a while ago. Koumi sighed as he said.

"Look like I had no choice but to pick General Tiedoll, Kanda-kun!" Koumi said as everyone all looked as Kanda snapped and said. "WHAT?!.. You got to be kidding?!.. There no way I'm—"Kanda said as Koumi said. "I'm sorry, Yu Kanda but… General Cloud Nine refuse so I can't force her.. And General Cross won't be a good idea since you did just said a while ago that you had a sister and a mother.. If you bring General Cross with you he'll—" Koumi said as Allen cut him off as she said. "Master might go and FLIRITING with yours sister or Okaa-san, Yu.. And hell I know you don't like that and it's will bring chaos.. So please just agree… Is only for 9 month Yu!" Allen said as Kanda looked at her while her brothers sweat drop at her comment. 'She's up to something!' was all her brother thoughts.

"A… Fine… If Allen agree to it!.. Fine!... I had no choice.. I can't just fight back!..." was all Kanda said as Allen made a little victory as her brothers sweat drop at her. "So.. When do we leave?" Asked Kanda. "As soon as Lavi is back!... You may all go now!.. I still have a lot of paper work to do!" Koumi said as River smiled. 'He finally started to think about paper work?!.. That rare!' was all River thought as everyone went out of the Offices.

-o-o-o-

Outside…

"Yu!"Allen said as he snuggles on Kanda shoulder. "I miss you so much!.."She said as he relaxed on Kanda shoulder. "Aww… How sweet baby sis!"Blank said as the couple turned to their right side. "Blank…Nii?"Allen asked. "Aww.. You're not gonna show us the whole Black Order?"Blank said as he pouted at his sister as Allen had a sweat drop on her head. "Oh… Sure.. Shall you come along with me Yu?.. Please!" Allen said as she give him her very cuteness whinnies as Kanda had a small blush on his face as he turn around and said, "F-Fine.. I'll go along with you just to make sure you won't do anything that would hurt our child" Kanda said as Allen made a small victory as he snuggle to Kanda shoulder again.

After an hours of showing her brothers about the whole black Order.. They all went to the living room to talk thing…"So Allen.. How long are you?"Ayame asked his sister as Allen looked somewhat dumbfound as Kanda sighed and said. "He mean about the baby Allen.. " Kanda whisper it at Allen ear as Allen blushed and said. "I-Im.. 2 week pregnant… W-why?" "Nothing..Big brothers just wanna know… Anyway.. Congrats sis.."Ayame said as he pull out his hand as Allen looked at her brother hand and shake with it and said. "Thanks… Ayame-nii.." Allen said.

"Oiiii… Yuu-chan.. Moyashi-chan!" Said a voice that sound so familiar as Allen and Kanda both groaned as Kanda got up and pull out his Mugen and pointed it to the person and said. "What to you what you Baka rabbit!" Kanda said as Lavi try to stay away from Kanda blade as he said. "Maa.. Yu….Anyway.. I heard that Moyashi-chan is pregnant so I keep all the way here to congrats him and don't worry.. Panda is sending the report to Koumi himself.. And he said something that he need a talk with Koumi-san so you.." He said as everyone looked at him. "Lavi.. Did.. You.. Just said Allen a 'Him'?" Asked Blank. "Is look he doesn't know yet!"Ayame said, "I wonder.. If a few of the Black Order know?"Asked Dino as Lavi looked somewhat confuse as he said. "Know what?" He asked as Allen brothers looked at him and said. "Wondering if you already know that Allen is a Girl!?" They asked.

"….."

"….."

"Lavi?" Asked Allen as Kanda poke Lavi check as Lavi look at Kanda and said in front of him. "…Allen a girl?" he asked Kanda as Kanda nodded as Kanda started to count to 3…"…3….2…1…0"Kanda said as Lavi screamed. "ALLEN IS A WHATTTTTTT?!..." Lavi yelled making everyone in the living to look at him as he said. "OMG!!.. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT… ALLEN YOU'RE A—" Lavi said as Allen said. "WAIT.. Lavi Please don't say it out loud—"Allen said but it was too late as Lavi yelled. "OMG… ALLLEN YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Lavi said as everyone went 'EHHH' and looked at Allen for an answer as some girls went near her and asked. "Nee-nee. Allen is what Lavi said is true?!"The girls asked. "Nooo.. My dream is ruin.. Allen is a girl!" A girl said as she fainted while the boys were happy as Kanda heard all the boys said 'yes' as he started to glared at them as they all backed away.

"So… Who's the daddy Allen?!" Asked a girl as Allen looked a Kanda as Kanda saw it and give her the 'what' look on his face as everyone in the Order screamed still is reach Koumi's Offices.

At Koumi's Office…

"…Damn.. Since when did the Order have gotten this so loud?"Asked Bookman to no one in Koumi's Offices."Problem.. Since they heard Allen is pregnant.." Koumi said as Bookman and River sweat drop at him.

Now back at Allen and Kanda in the Living room…

"Omg!.. Kanda-san is the Daddy?!..." Asked as girl. "OMG!!... So Cute… " "You two could make a cute couple Allen-chan.." Said a girl who was Allen classmate. "I can't believe Kanda stolen my Allen-chan" Said a boy who had a crush on Allen who mistook her for a 'he' but since now he know that Allen was a girl and was pregnant with Kanda child his dream when to worst as some boys said cursed thing on Kanda being the 'Daddy' of Allen baby as Kanda sent all the boys a glare as all the boys backed away. While some of the boy's peeped their pants when Kanda glared at them. (An: WOOT!!.. XD)

"Okay.. Everyone.. I think Allen-chan need a break now!.. Come on Allen, Kanda " Lavi said as he grabbed both Allen and Kanda arms and went to somewhere else alone with Allen brothers to Allen room.

"Oii.. Lavi.. Why are we heading to Allen room?" Asked Kanda as Allen blush when Kanda said. 'Heading to her room' "Is more safer!" Lavi said. "Che.. If you want to talk all this about why not in my room!.. Nobody brothers to butt in since they fear me!" Kanda said as Lavi stopped in his track and said. "Good idea Yuu.. Glade you finally agree to let us talk this out in your room!"Lavi said. "Che.. I only said that just for Allen sake and our child!" Kanda said as Lavi and Dino both 'aww-ed' at the thought of Kanda caring for his Allen and their baby.

As they all went to the other hall to Kanda room.. The juniors room is on the right hall while the seniors room is on the left of the Boys Dorms as they went inside Yu's room. "May Yu… Your room is so..Dark?!" Allen asked as Kanda smirked. "And I keep it that way!"He said as Allen made her way to the window and pull the screen aside making the sun to give way inside the room.. Kanda dorm room was very… Simple… Nothing but with a study table. A bed and a cloth and the other door to the bath room and the door to the exits… Yu's room was neat and…Empty.. No poster… No mess up book on the floor… and no.. Cd's player. Not even a T.V or Computer… On Yu's desk was his black notebook. His cellophane and a family photo and some black ipod and some USB… And a action figures of Sepiroth on top of the study table and some books. Like science book and history beside the Sepiroth action figures. And on the bed was four pillow and a laptop. And beside his night table was.. An hour glass with a lotus flower inside it.. (An : Well.. If Kanda where living in the modern.. His type of room style would be like this on my mind!.. .)

"Wow.. Yu.. Your room is so.. Simple.. Unlike mine!" Lavi said as Allen said. "Mine too…"Allen said as she turn to look at Kanda she saw a small blush on Kanda face as she smile and said, "Aw.. My Yuu-chan is blushing.. Don't worry.. I'll let you see my room soon too Yuu!" Allen said as she went and hug Kanda. "Che.. You don't need to do that!" Kanda said. "But I want too, Yu!" Allen said as she kissed Kanda check making Kanda blush even more. "Anyway.. Let talk something else.."Kanda said as he put Allen to sit down on his bed. "Hey.. How come she get to sit on your bed and I'm not?!" Asked Lavi. "Shut up you baka!.. You're not Allen!"Kanda said making Allen brothers sweat drop as Lavi pouted at him. "Your pouted is so not cute Lavi.. Is a creepy pout!" Said Kanda as Lavi gave him his all so the most cuteness pout as everyone sweat drop at Lavi.

"Okay… About… Allen!"Lavi said as Allen look at him and said. "What about me?"Allen asked with her raised eyebrow. "Well… You do got a lot of explanation... Like… From not telling that you were a girl?!.." Lavi asked as a matter of fact. "That.."Allen said as she rubbed her head and said. "It was Master Cross idea to hide my real gender and he told me not to tell anyone.. Not even Koumi-san for any of the teacher… Thought I dunno why he doesn't that… But now I think I understand to why he told me to pretend to be a boy… Cause… He just doesn't want this to happen!"She said as she put a hand on her stomach. "Hmm… Cross must have know to how beautiful you are and forces you to pretend to be a boy cause he feared that you might get raped!.. I think that was the reason to why he forces you to pretend to be a boy Allen!"Blank said as Lavi and Kanda and Allen looked at him.

"I.. Guess so.."Allen said as she rubbed her stomach as Kanda went to seat beside on her left side as he put his right hand on Allen left shoulder as Allen looked at him. "Yu..?"Allen asked. "Is nothing.."Kanda said as he put his left hand on Allen right hand on where her hand lay on her stomach. "I forgive you.. For not telling me Allen.. But next please do try to let me know if you need any help!.. I'm your friend you know!" Lavi said as everyone give Lavi a small laugh as Lavi eye twitched. "Oi.. What so funny about?.. Guys!"He said as the speaker when on as a person said. "Hello?!.. Is this thing on?!.. River is this thing on?!"Asked a voice.

"Koumi-san?!"Allen said. "That Koumi right?!"Asked Blank as Lavi nodded. "Of course is ON you stupid!"Said River you could hear Koumi whinny on the reviver as Allen and Blank giggles as outside… All the student where giggle at Koumi. "Loot.. That was funny Koumi –san" Said a boy outside as Allen and the other heard it inside Kanda room. "Loot.. Koumi-san is a funny vice principal!"Said a girl outside Kanda's room. "Ahemm.. Mine test.. Ahem… Okay.. Is on!.." Koumi said as everyone in school dorms laughed at Koumi on the speaker. "Koumi stop playing with the microphone and just say what you need to say already!"Yelled a pissed River as all the student laughed on the speaker as Koumi and River keep on aruger. About 5 minute later of arguing with River. Koumi's finally said. "Okay..Ahem.. Kanda-kun and Allen and Lavi come to my office at 5pm and Allen-Chan.. Brings your brothers with you too..Cause there something Important I forgot to tell you a while ago!.. Come to my office at 5pm..Who's ever will be late to come will clean the girls and boys bathroom the whole night!.. Expect for Allen since she pregnant.. That all!.. Oh and NO DRAWING AT THE BATHROOM DORMS EVERYONE.. WHO EVERY I SEE OR HEARD DOING IT WILL BE SUPENTED FOR A WHOLE 4 WEEK AND WILL CLEAN THE DORMS BATHROOM EVERYNIGHT!.. That all thank you!.. You all may do what you do!.. And for KAMI SAKE NO SEX IN DORMS IS PROBITENED!!" Koumi said as everyone sweat drop at Koumi's words of 'NO SEX in the dorms!'As River his assent smacked him with a clip board.

"Koumi, What you mean SEX is not allow?!.. Of course the student know that!.. There not stupid you Baka!" River said as Koumi said. "But what if they do?!" Koumi said on the speaker as they keep on arguing. Everyone could hear on what they were arguing as everyone in the dorms sweat drop at the speaker. Kanda and everyone on Kanda's room just sweat drop at Koumi and River voice on the 

speaker."So.. We need to go at Koumi-san office later on at 5pm eh?!.. "Lavi said as he look on Kanda night table and saw a clock that read. '3:20pm'

"Well.. Is only 3:20pm.. Anyone got any better idea to do?" Lavi asked everyone as Allen smile and said. "How about play poker?!"Allen said as Lavi and her brothers shiver. "No… I'll pass" Was everyone said as Allen pouted and cross both of her arms on her chest. "So.. What do we do then?"Allen asked still disappointed about not playing poker games. "How about we…Play..Answer and Question games?" Asked Dino. "Huh?.. Sue so like Fun Dino-san!"Said Lavi. "Wait.. What kind of Games is that?!"Asked Kanda. "Oh.. IS quite simple Kanda-kun.. Just ask a Question to the person you wanna ask and he or she will answer!.."Ayame said. "Okay.. I start first.. Lavi how old are you?"Asked Ayame. "18.. I'm the same ages as Yuu-chan!"Lavi said.

"woah!.. Cool!..Kay Lavi is your turn to ask a question to whoever you wanna ask a question!"Ayame said. "Oh. Okay.. Okay.. Allen…Have you had a crush on Kanda before you to confuse your feeling at the mission we had a week week week ago?!" Lavi asked as Allen sweat drop and said. "Yes.. I do had a crush on him.. Every since I had my first mission with Yu!.. But I never did tell anyone that I had a crush on him!.. Cause he might.. You know..Turn me down so I keep it a quiet and never told everyone about it!"Allen said as everyone in the room 'aww-ed' "Okay.. Is mine turn!.. Love…When do we get marry?"Asked Allen as she turned to face Kanda as Kanda sweat drop at her as he thought. 'That was so sudden?!'Kanda thought as he said. "Whenever you went it Allen.."He said as Allen hugged him and 'aww-ed'.

"Okay..Mine turn.. Allen where do you want the baby to be—"Before Kanda was about to ask Allen to where she want the baby to be born the door to Kanda's room slammed open as pissed person came in as everyone face paled.

-o-o-o-

Allen :OMG OMG OMG!!. .Who's slammed Kanda's door so loud?!. .Who is it who is it?!. .OMG!!.. I'm gonna die!.. –Had fainted-

Kanda and Lavi : -sweat drop at Allen- …

Me : Mou Allen!.. –sweat drop- Anyway!. .OMG!!. .I'm so happy and excited!!.. My b-day is on April 26!.. Yatta!.. Oh by the way I won't be update on April 20 to 25 duet to preparing for my b-day party on April 26!.. X3 but don't worry I'll will keep writing the chapter 14 on my notebook and I will update it after my party is over!.. :3 I'm soo busy.. Making and going to buy food for my party!.. TT.. Need to buy for party stuff… TT

Lavi : Erm.. Happy birthday Kor-chan!.. –Patted Kor-chan shoulder-

Me : -hug Lavi- Aww.. Thanks Lavi!. Here had a Tyki-pon chibi doll! –Hand Lavi a chibi Noah doll of Tyki-

Lavi : Waah. .So cute!..

Kanda : -Twitched- Read and review everyone!.. – Then went to the corn of Woe with a pink mushroom on his head- XD

Cross : Ja ne!..


	14. Chapter 14: Same Boat

Chapter 14 : Same Boat

Me : Hello guys.. I'm back with the chapter 14.. Sorry to keep you all wait to long.. And I got a bad news My laptop got broken and won't on anymore!.. Wah..TT Look like I'll have to do the old way in updating the chapter!..." And is A good thing that I saved the chapter 14 and 15 and 16 of Only You.. But it's look like I'll have to re-make a new chapter 8 for the Random Dorm House and the Sliver Loves stories!.. ,"

Pay Back A Bitch : Woot… TT.. Who did you figure out that it was.. Ahem.. That is was Linalee who slammed the door?!.. TT

MiniBloodyMurder : OMG!!.. Thank you for greeting me a Happy birthday!..

Zendou Zakura : Hehe.. Sephiroth is suited for Kanda type.. I was thinking of maybe an Ichigo Kurosaki action Figure to add for Kanda collection but.. Hehe.. I forgot to add it!... """

And to dose who love my stories so much and to dose who greet me a Happy Birthday!.. Here a Cookies and a Pizza, Cake and Cail for everyone!.. –Hand everyone the Pizza, cake, Cookies, Cail- And Thank you for loving y Stories I love you guys!.. O(o.o)O

Chapter 14 : Same Boat

Preview :

"Okay..Mine turn.. Allen where do you want the baby to be—"Before Kanda was about to ask Allen to where she want the baby to be born the door to Kanda's room slammed open as pissed person came in as everyone face paled.

-o-o-o-o-

"Okay..Mine turn.. Allen where do you want the baby to be—"Before Kanda was about to ask Allen to where she want the baby to be born the door to Kanda's room slammed open as a pissed person came in as everyone face paled.

"Li-Linalee.. W-what wrong?"Asked Allen. Yes the one who slammed the door to Kanda's room was the very pissed Linalee as she pointed her finger at Allen. "You..Come with me.. NOW!" She said. Blanked glared at her as Lavi got up and said. "Just wait a minute Linalee.. What could have Allen done that made you mad?!"He asked. "N-Nothing—" "Oh really?!"Asked Kanda as he glared at her as Allen noticed that Kanda was glaring at Linalee. She then put a hand on Kanda shoulder and said. "Yu.. Wait… I'll go!... You need to talk to me right?!.. Let's go then!"Allen said as she was about to get up and go when Kanda stopped her by grabbing her hand and said. "No!.. Allen you stay.. Lavi.. Come with me.. You too Linalee!.. If you want to ask a question to Allen you have to go through me first!"Kanda said as he thought. 'Knowing Linalee well. She probable up to something and I don't like it!' he thought. "Yuu-chan.. What do you mean—"Lavi said but was stopped as Kanda grab him from the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room as Kanda also grabbed Linalee right arms out of the room as he slam the door quietly. Allen was left with her brothers looking confuse and dumbfound inside the room.

Outside..

Kanda close his room slowly to not try and scared his Moyashi-chan as he turn around to look at Lavi and a pissed Linalee and said. "What do you want to talk to Allen so badly and this is better not be an insult or 

something that upset her.. She is pregnant with my child Linalee.."Kanda said as he fold his hand and waiting for an answer from Linalee as she sighed and said. "Why are you with that bitch?!.."She asked. Kanda shook his head and glared at her as he said but not too loud to let Allen hear their conversation as he said, "Allen is not a bitch!. Linalee" He said. "What you mean NOT?!.. She a bitch that just wanna have your child because you're very popular among the girls!"She said as she pouted at Kanda as he slapped her. "For the last time Linalee.. Allen is not a bitch!.. I love her and she loves me… And we both wanted to have a child weather you like it or not!. And I'm not going to let you ruin my dream with her got it?!" Kanda said and put his hand on Lavi shoulder. "Let go back lavi!.. I'm worry about Allen!"Kanda said. "You go ahead.. Their still something I need to ask, Linalee.." Lavi said as Kanda turn to look at him. Then to Linalee as he glared at her then nodded at Lavi as he went back inside the room.

"Linalee.. Why do you hate Allen so badly?!.. I thought you said you want Allen to be close like a little sister to you?!"Lavi asked with a cold tone. "Because she lied and didn't tell me that she was a girl!"Linalee said as she turns around not facing Lavi as he sighed and said. "Listen.. Allen didn't told me that she was a girl too.. But that doesn't mean you should hate her that badly?!.. When I was on a mission with those two.. I found out that Allen didn't grow up with a Mother or a true father.. She was just adopted..And she doesn't know how to act like a lady because she was the only girl in the family.. And beside.. Is was General Cross idea that she should pretend to be a boy for her safeness…"Lavi said as he stopped and walked near Linalee as he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "But I do understand her well enough.. She just doesn't want to be turned down and think that she's weak when she know that she not.. And.. She not a liar when she love someone..Linalee.. She very straight forward!."Lavi said as Linalee eyes widen and turn around to look at Lavi.

"But that doesn't mean I'm letting her steel my Kanda-kun!"Linalee said as Lavi shock his head and said. "You like Yuu-chan too!?...Linalee.. I know how you feel.. But when I was with those two.. They seem to be… Honest to each other feeling.. Like.. They were.. Truly in love to each other.. They way I look at them. When Yuu-chan was around with Allen was really rare to see him acting so nice when his around with her..And..At first I thought that they hate each other. Because. Hell you know that they always had an argument or a fight sometime. But hell I didn't know that deep down inside their heart. That they like each others. They just don't know how to confuse each other feeling.. Still we went on a mission that they told me that they just confused to each other feeling!"Lavi said. "But still!.. I'm going to force her to tell everyone that how bitches she it or—"Linalee said but was cut off as the door to the room open as a angry Blank-nii came out of the room and slapped Linlee to the face as he said. "I'm sorry to do this but… Our little sister isn't a bitch or a liar… We know her all too well more the anyone dose!.."Blank said in a clam tone as Allen came out of the room with tears on her eyes as she said. "Linalee…Why?.."Allen said as Kanda came out of the room as he glared at Linalee so as everyone as Kanda put an arm on Allen shoulder as she turned to look at Kanda.

"Come on guys.. Let go somewhere else.. I don't feel like facing a person who just made my Allen cry!"Kanda said in a harsh tone as everyone follow him as Allen stopped walking as she turn around to look at Linalee who had her head down facing the floor as Kanda went to Allen and said, "Allen.. Let's go!" He whisper it at her ears as Allen nodded and went off alone with Kanda, Lavi and her brothers to go out somewhere else. Leaving a very confuse and angry Linalee behind.

Somewhere on Koumi's Office…

"So Is settled then?!.."Koumi asked. "Yes… But are you sure that this is a good idea?.."Panda—I mean Bookman asked. (An :Just kidding just kidding don't kill me Bookman!..TT..) "Hm?"Was all Koumi said "I mean isn't it a good idea?… bring Lavi with me?!..Why not Maria?!"Bookman asked as Koumi sighed. "If I'm not bring Lavi with you.. He'll go flirting with the ladies and flirting with my Linalee-chan so NO!. His 

not staying here!.. Take him with you and NOO but!.."Koumi said as Bookman and River sweat drop as the door to his office open as a girl with piggy ponytails walked in a very grumpy mood. "Hah?.. Linalee.. What wrong?" Her brother asked. "I called Allen a bitch in front of Kanda and he got mad and slapped me!" was all Linalee said as she sat down on one of the cough as Koumi and Bookman looked as each other then went back to Linalee as Koumi scream. "HE WHATTT??" Koumi yelled as it reach outside his offices as some student sweat drop at the sound of Koumi screaming.

Back to Allen and Kanda..

"Can't you believe what that girl just said?!"Blank asked a little pissed. "Yeah.. What a mean girl!.."Dino said as they walk down the gardens alone with Kanda and Allen holding hand and Lavi with them as Kanda noticed that Allen keep on looking at the ground while walking on the garden with him holding hand. 'Oh no.. Don't tell me she's still worries about Linalee?'Was all Kanda thought? 'Look like I had no choice but to ask her!?' Kanda thought. "Allen.. What wrong?!"It was Lavi who said as Kanda blinked then went to look at Lavi as he gave Lavi the look of 'How do you know what I was going to say?!' look on his face as Lavi grinned at him as Allen brothers stopped walking as they all turn to look at Allen from behind them. "Allen?"Asked Blank. Allen shocked her head and said. "Is nothing.. "She said as she walk pass Kanda as he stopped her by grabbing her arms as he said. "Allen.. Please tell me what wrong?.. I don't like seeing you like this.."Was all Kanda said as Lavi eye widen as he gave Kanda the look of 'Woah..Yuu-chan is getting all too softly at Allen eh?' Look on his face as Kanda saw it and gave Lavi a glared.

"Is..Just that…What. Linalee said back there.. Is..Hurt me.. I mean.. I always looked up at her and always treated her like an older sister to me.. But.. Why would Linalee do that.."Allen said and breakdown and cry as Kanda confront her. "Shhh.. Is alright Allen.. Lavi and I and your brothers are with you!... You don't need Linalee as sister Allen.. She's a bad sister!.. She's not worth of calling her your big sister.. She's nobody sister…"Lavi said as he bent down and looked at Allen as she looked up at him and said. "No she not!.. She's Koumi-san little sister.."Allen said as everyone sweat drop at her. "Whatever.. But that doesn't mean she should be called a sister if she treated you like that!..."Lavi said. "Lavi right Allen.. You don't need a sister like her!"Blank said as Dino and Ayame nodded. "But.. I always wanted to have a big sister!.."Allen said as Kanda 'tch-ed' and said, "You won't have to worry about that Allen.. You'll got lot of sister from my side Moyashi.. Their fun loving and understanding unlike Linalee.."Kanda said. Making Allen to look at him and stopped crying as she said. "Really?. .And please stop calling me Moyashi, Love" Allen said as Kanda nodded and sweat drop.

While Kanda, Allen, Lavi and her's brothers were talking they didn't notice a person who was spying on them on the grass as that person come out and said. "WHAT?!.. LINALEE IS A MEAN GIRL AND CALLED ALLEN-CHAN A B-B-BITCH!?"The person yelled making others people who were on the school garden to look at him as Kanda, Allen and Lavi groaned as Kanda and Lavi said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT CARLSO!!" They said as Carlos went near them and said. "Nee nee.. Was it true about what I heard about Linalee a mean girl and calling Allen a BITCH!?" Carlos said as he wrote it down on his mini note book as everyone said 'Ehhh' and went to gather around them as Kanda, Lavi and Allen sweat drop as some girl come near them and said. "Eh.. Linalee is a mean girl?" Said a girl nearby. "I know it!... Linalee is not a nice girl!.."Said another girl. "I saw once last time on the girls shower room she never wears a bra. And went out just like that!" Said another girl making all the boys to blink others nose bleeding at the thought of Linalee not wearing any bra. "Seriously?!.."Said another girl. "I can't believe the so called nice and understanding Linalee is actually a mean girl!.."

"Not to mention…"Said another girl. "Maa everyone.. I'm sure Linalee had a reason for that!.." Said Allen as everyone looked at her as some girl said. "No way Allen-chan.. I heard from Ringo when a student 

from the 2nd year asked Linalee a help for letting her go out on a date with Suma-sensei when Linalee turn her down and said that 'Your not worth of becoming his lovers cause his mine' Then she suddenly push the girl making the poor girl to fall down from the stair.." said the girl. "Yeah I know that.. That girl moved to a new school because of that and didn't tell the reason to why she want to move to a new school.. That girl didn't even told her parents the reason why!.."Said a boy. "The poor thing.." "I also hear that Linalee was making out with River-sensei on the Lab last year at night!.. Mark and jam saw it!.. When Linalee found out that she been caught by them she nearly locked Mark on his locker for 2 days still Jean dad found him out and take him to the clinic and the next day Mark moved to a new school.. Same with Jam.. But on Jam he was--"The boy was cut off as a girl said. "Jam was thrower by a ball on the face and got damages on the nose and was also taken to the hospital for a month and also he moved to a new school the following month!"Said a girl with a light green hair and light brown eyes.

"Who are you guys?"Asked a 2nd year student. "Us?.. Were the Linalee group and friend and classmate who worship her.."Said the leader of the three groups as she went forward to where Allen was and held Allen chin up as she said. "Your really are a bitch Allen.. Trying to steel Kanda-sama from her!"She said as she slapped Allen face. "Oii.."Blank said as Kanda grabbed the girl hand tidally and he said. "Take back what you just said!"Kanda said as he got up making the girl to stand up as well. "Kanda-sama… Your hurting me!.. Linalee-sama wouldn't like seeing you hurting her group!"Said the girl as Kanda throw her making her hit the ground with a thud as Kanda said. "Hurting my Allen and calling her a bitch is my enemy.. Anyone dare to say and hurt her will be slashed by my Mugen!.. Understood!" Kanda said as he pull out Mugen and pointed it that the girl nose as the girl backed away and run off.

"Y-yu.."Allen said as her eyes widen as Kanda bent down and put his hand on Allen check as he rubbed it. "You okay?"Kanda asked as Allen nodded and said. "Yes, I'm fine Yu.."Allen said as she smiled at Kanda as he gave Allen a small smile and said. "Come on!.. We still need to go to Koumi office.. He did say that he needs us for something so let's go!" Kanda said as he helped Allen to get up and went to Koumi's Office. The student who was lifted be hide 'aww-ed' at the couple as they all went back in doing the usually thing.. Spying at the couple!.. (An : XD)

At Koumi's Office…

"Koumi-san..You called us right?" Lavi said as he open the door to Koumi room and peeked in. "Ahh.. Yes.. Come in come in!..Oh.. And where.. Allen and Kanda and her brothers?"Koumi asked. "Their her—..What Panda-jii doing here?!"Lavi asked as Bookman kicked him on the face making him hit the wall near the door as everyone on the office sweat drop at Lavi.

Allen and Kanda and Blank, Dino, Ayame and Koji went inside as they took a seat as Koumi said. "I called you guys cause… First things first.. Allen your sleeping with Kanda so he can keep an eye on you to make sure if your doing alright and to support you on your morning sickness.. And… Your brothers will be sleeping on the special guest room!—" "You mean the royalty style dorms near the basketball gym?!"Asked Lavi as Koumi nodded. "No fair.. How come they get to stay their and I'm not!" Lavi said as he went near the corner of woe and cry as a pink mushroom was on his head as everyone sweat drop at Lavi. "Anyawy.."Koumi said as he ignore Lavi who was saying 'How come they been treated like a royalty and I'm not?...And.. I only wanted to stay in that room even just an overnight!.. No fair!.. Koumi is a big bad evil king bunny who eat an Banana-bunny like me!, huhuhu..'Lavi said on the corner as the mushroom on his head keep on growing still Koumi picked up his bazooka and pointed it at Lavi back head as he said. "Who's that Evil evil king bunny you speak of Lavi-kun?!"Koumi asked as Lavi got up and turn around to face Koumi as he clap both of his hand and look at Koumi to the eyes and gave him his all so cute puppy-dog-eyes as he said. "You are and sorry..And..Ja-ne—"Lavi said as he went out of the room as everyone on the office sweat drop at Lavi.

"That was…Weird.."Allen said. "Oh well.. He'll come back in 5 minute..Anyway… I already deiced that Maria and Lavi would go with you in Japan and Bookman will be there for any medical help and General Tiedoll too just to be safe.. And.. Me and Bookman and General Tiedoll talked a while ago that is best that you leave both when Allen is four month pregnant we talked it because the next for month it will be your summer break.. And your exams is all most coming on the next 2month which mean your exam will start on Allen 2month pregnancy!.."Koumi said as Allen and Kanda both look at each other as Lavi come back in yelling.. "Ahhhh…. I'm back!.."Lavi said as everyone sweat drop at him. "Anyway… Can I ask you something Koumi-san?"Asked Lavi as Koumi gave him his raised eyebrow as he nodded. "Well then we better go Yu—"Allen said as Lavi turned to look at them as he said. "Is alright Allen you guys can stay here!... beside I want you guys to hear this out anyway since were both going to Japan!"Lavi said as Allen and Kanda sweat drop at him. "O-Okay Lavi if you say so!"Allen said. "So what was your going to ask me about lavi-kun?"Koumi asked. "Oh..About that..Can you read this for me!.. "Lavi said as he pick up a piece of note from his packet pant and hand it to Koumi as Koumi read it.

"Lavi..Who gave this to you?.."Koumi asked as Lavi rubbed his head and said. "Well…Is from that Noah bastard that I encounter on my mission and took me to a place where I don't know since he put some spell in me and control my body to move on his command as he took me to an old hotel.."Lavi said as everyone looked at him. "So..What do you think?"Lavi asked Koumi as koumi read the paper once more time as he turned to look at Lavi as he read it out. "…I won't do or hurt Allen if you give yourself to me.. And I'll keep a promise to keep an eye on the Earl just make sure you won't hurt the one that I gave you…"Koumi said. "Huh?..What he mean by 'the one I gave you'?"River asked. "When I was with him he injected something on me that will chance me or something it was what he said."Lavi said as Allen blinked. "Koumi-san can I have that paper and read it?.. Maybe I can find out what he means by it!"Allen said as Koumi nodded and hand her the note as she read it and.."Allen?..What wrong?.."Kanda asked as Allen who looked somewhat paled as she looked at Lavi and said. "He wrote.. That Lavi will change into a girl and have something!.."Was all Allen said as her face paled even more. "Have something?..Wonder what that it?—"Koumi said as he stopped thinking as he eyes widen and turned to Allen and got up as he said. "Don't tell he'll have a—"Koumi said as Allen nodded and said. "He'll be on the same boat as me!"Allen said. "What you mean by that Allen?!"Asked Blank. "Lavi.. That something that the Noah injected you could be something that what I and Yu have right now!..Well is only my opinions.."Allen said as Kanda looked at her. "You mean he'll have a.."Kanda said as Allen nodded. "I don't get it Allen?.. What do you mean?!"Lavi asked. "For a bookman you're kind of slow Lavi!"Kanda said as Lavi glared at him.

"Lavi…Tell me..What I and Kanda going to have that is inside me?!"Allen asked as Lavi thought for a moment and said. "A baby!?, why?.."Lavi said as everyone groaned. "You really are slow for a bookman Lavi..What Allen saying is..That something that the Noah injected you is something that will grow in your womb Lavi..Is a child. A baby you idiot!"River said as he put a hand on his forehead and groaned.

"…."

"I'M GONNA HAVE A WHATTTTTTTT?!"Lavi screamed making the people outside the office to sweat drop. "Your gonna have a baby with that Noah child." Allen said as Lavi face paled."Oh dear god please.. Tell me this isn't a joke?!..Tell me that all of this things is just a dream and when I open my eyes I'mI at my room this all just a bad dream this all just a bad dream—"Lavi said as he keep on going for about 20minute as everyone sweat drop at him as he stopped saying and open his eyes and paled and said. "NOOOOOOOOO!!.. THIS CAN BE HAPPENING TO ME!!.. I'M A GUY FOR CRY OUT LOUD AND HE SHOULD KNOW THAT!!.. WHY DOSE HE WANT TO TURN ME INTO A GIRL AND HAVE LITTLE BASTRD INSIDE ME!!" Lavi said as cried on the corner as a four mushroom was growing on his head as everyone sweat drop. "Aww..Cheer up Lavi-kun..Attest Allen is not the only one who on the same boat!..Beside..Allen needed a company too lavi-kun.."Koumi said as he smile at him as Lavi turn to look at 

everybody as he saw Allen smile at him cutely as he sighed and give up. "I give up!..Their no way out of this..Well as long as he keep his promise to stay out of Allen and Kanda life I'm fine with it!.. Beside he did said on the note to take good care of the baby that inside me..I might just do what he said so he'll won't go killing anyone in the black order.. He also did gave me his celphone number just to call him and let him know if the baby is doing fine and etc.."Lavi said as he sighed. "I'll go to my room now—"Lavi said as Koumi stopped him and said.

"Wait Lavi.. I need to check you first so you'll know when and what time your body will chance and when the baby will grow!.."Koumi said as Lavi nodded. "Alright I'll stay.. Kanda, Allen you guys go off and have fun without me I'll catch up later on.. Just text me to where you guys are okay?"Lavi said as Kanda and Allen nodded and went out of the Office room as Allen said. "Okay..Let us know anything alright Lavi-kun?!"Allen said as Lavi nodded as she went out with her Yuu-chan and her brothers as they went to the canteen to eat something..

On Linalee..

"I can't believe brother just scowled at me for calling Allen a bitch in front of Kanda.. He even told me is not right and not good to call a pregnant women like that and saying that I'm lucky cause I won't have to go through all the trouble!.. Doesn't he know that I'm the only one for Kanda who is right and to be fit as his bride not her!..What so special about Allen that I don't have?!.. The bitch!.. Grr.. I'm so gonna kill her baby when it born!.. Or better yet push here down the stair so she'll lose her baby and Kanda would be mine!"Linalee said to no one in the girls bathroom as he washed her face and look on the mirror. "Yes Linalee.. You're the only one belong to Kanda and no one else!..Yes you do!."Linalee said as she looked at herself on the mirror.

But Linalee didn't know that someone was inside the girls bathroom. Inside the girl texted someone on her cellphone. Good thing the girl turned her cellphone on the silent mood as Linalee got out of the girls bathroom. The girl started to make a call to Koumi cell phone as the girl walked out of the bathroom to go look for Allen. 'Oh no..Allen is in trouble if she alone.. Oh gosh please let Kanda be there with her!' thought the girl as she made a run to look for Allen and found her on the Canteen sitting Alone while Kanda went to get their food as Linalee saw Allen was alone and was about to go near her when Koumi's finally picked up the call as she said.

At koumi Office..

Koumi's phone ringed at he pick it up. "Hello?.. Oh, Hitomi-chan what is it?.."Koumi asked as he listens to what the girl was saying as he said. "WHAT?!...Where is she now?.. On the canteen?..Is Allen alone?!..WHAT!?.. Kanda went to buy food while Allen brothers went to their dorms to fix their stuff?!.. Okay don't worry I'm on my way!.."Koumi said as he said to Lavi. "Lavi stay here I'll be back in a bit!..River come with me and help Allen.. She's in trouble!.."Koumi said as River and he went out of the room to go to the canteen and Stop Linalee from hurting Allen and her baby.

TBC..

Me :Woot.X3 a hang cliff!.. Read and Reviews everyones!! X3

Allen " OO…

Kanda : -Speechless- …

Lavi : -Gasped- I'm gonna be a MOMMY?!.. –Had fainted-

Koumi : -Gabbed kor-chan neck and grip it tidally and said- What have you done to my Linalee-chan!?.. My sweet little sister wouldn't do such a things like that?!

Me : Can't.. Breath!!.. Beside.. I.. Hate.. Linalee… So.. I.. Made.. Her… A.. Bitchies!!..-had fainted from too much grip by Koumi-… Xx

Allen and Kanda : -Sweat drop- …Read and review everyone and let her know if you like this Chapter..

Reever : Ja nee!!..


	15. Chapter 15 Same Boat part 2

Chapter 15 : Same Boat part 2

Me : Hello Guys.. And sorry for the long wait.. My laptop is finally fixed.. I just finish this chapter just yesterday and re-check it just this morning if it needed to be edit or so.. :3

Pay Backs a Bitch : OMG!!.. You Stabbed Linalee?!.. XD Let go and Stab Linalee with more sharp object!.. XD… Sorry.. I'm not a LINALEE fans!.. -.-"

Ai Minamoto : was it Komui?!. And not Koumi?!.. O.o oh, sorry.. It look like I gotten use in spelling Komui names in "Koumi" instead of "Komui"!.. DX Sorry.. ."

MiniBloodyMurder : Actually.. I was planning to kill her in my story.. But in a slow move!.. XD or kill her in a later chapter maybe?!.. ... and About that 'Linalee a Bitch' in Youtube?!.. Yeah I watch it... But I don't like Linalee.. .

Well then.. Let go to the story's shall we?!..

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 15 : Same Boat part 2

Preview :

At komui Office..

Komui's phone ringed as he picked it up. "Hello?.. Oh, Hitomi-chan what is it?.."Komui asked as he listens to what the girl was saying as he said. "WHAT?!...Where is she now?.. On the canteen?..Is Allen alone?!..WHAAAAT!?.. Kanda went to buy food while Allen brothers went to their dorms to fix their stuff?!.. Okay don't worry I'm on my way!.."Koumi said as he said to Lavi. "Lavi stay here I'll be back in a bit!..River come with me and help Allen.. She's in trouble!.."Komui said as River and he went out of the room to go to the canteen and Stop Linalee from hurting Allen.

-o-o-o-

At the canteen.

Linalee was almost near to Allen table when a person grabbed her arms as the person said. "Where do you think your going, Ms. Linalee?!"Said the voice as she turned around as her eyes widen and said. "I..I-m just going to ask Allen for something!.."Linalee said. "Oh really my dear?!"Said another voice behind the man who grabbed Linalee arms as Komui came in the canteen and said. "KANDA..ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" Koumi yelled as Allen turned to her right to see Komui running toward her alone with River and Bookman. When Koumi got their Kanda came with a ray of food on his hand as he said. "Is there something you need Koumi?"Asked Kanda as Koumi panted and said. "H-Have..You..Two..Saw..L-Linalee?!"Asked Koumi as he sat next to were Allen was as the two looked at Komui.

"Linalee?!..No I haven't see here coming this way.. Why?..Is there something wrong with her?"Asked Allen as Kana frowned. 'Allen, Yes there something is wrong with Lenalee.. She's trying to hurt you and our child and I won't let her lay a finger on you not even a bit!'Kanda thought as a person came and said. "Koumi..Where you looking for Ms. Linalee-chan?..She right here!"The person said as he pulled Linalee inform of him as Koumi frown and gave Linalee the look of. 'Your-in-big-trouble-young-lady. Look on his face as he said. "Thank you for bringing Linalee to me General Cross and General Tiedoll.." Said Koumi. "No problem.. Thought I do think you need to talk to her!..If you know what I mean!"Cross said as Koumi 

gave him the 'huh' look as Cross said. "I'm not dumb.. I heard what the student were talking when I was on the garden.. Behind a tree not too far from where Kanda and my idiot appertain were..And I overheard..That Linalee.. Been trying to scared some of the student here.. And now she wanted to hurt my idiot appertain.. I think she need a metal medication Koumi-san.."Cross said as Linalee looked down as Kanda smirked. 'Sever you right, for trying to harm my Allen-chan!'Kanda thought.

"Brother.. I can explain.. I—"Linalee said. "Will talk this to my Office Linalee and you better give a good reason to why you're trying to hurt Allen!"Koumi said as Linalee shook her head as she said. "Brother.. Who told you that I was going to do such a things to Allen-ch—"Linalee said as Kanda cut her off as he said. "Lair..I saw you telling me that My beloved Allen was a bitch… And a slut!.."Kanda said as Allen grab Kanda hand and said. "Yu..Please don't start a fight!.."Allen said as Kanda was about to say something when Allen said. "Linalee.. I like to talk to you.. Alone… Would it be okay with—" "NO!..Is not okay Allen… If you stay with her alone she's going to kill our child and I won't let that happen!.. If you want to talk to Linalee then let me come with you just to be sure that she won't do anything to harm you!"Kanda said as he glared at Linalee.

"Well then Linalee?"Koumi asked as Linalee looked at her brother and said. "Yes.. I don't mind if Kanda come alone.. .I'll be going then.."Linalee said as she walked out of the canteen and went to somewhere else. "Well then I'll be going back to re-check Lavi if his doing—"Koumi said as he cut off as Johnny came to the canteen calling Komui as he yelled. "Komui-san, Komui-san.. Komui-saann.." Johnny said as he went near to where Komui and Kanda, Allen, Cross and Tiedoll were. "What is it, Johnny?" Koumi asked as Johnny said. "It's Lavi..Their something wrong with him his—" "Did the transformation already started?!"Asked Allen. "I don't know Allen..Maybe is already started."Kanda said as he sat down next to Allen as he handed Allen the burger as Koumi looked at to what Allen were eating as he said. "Oh yeah Kanda-kun..Don't fed Allen a burger next time.. IS not a health food for the baby..Try to fed her with food that is rich in vitamins and minerals and nutritious if you want your child to be a health one.. Then do what I say about feeding Allen in a proper way!.."Koumi said as Kanda nodded and said. "I'll keep that in mind.."Kanda said.

"Good.. Then I'm off to see if Lavi is okay or if the transformations had begin or something!"Koumi said as he walked pass Allen and Kanda as he waved his hand and went back to his Office to check on Lavi.

"Yu.. Could you hand me the ketchup?.."Allen said as Kanda handed her the ketchup. "I heard from Koumi that you two will be staying here for four month still the exams is over then you'll have to stay in Japan for your summer vacation, right?.. Well then I'm off to find some woman who's worth my time.. And congratulation on the baby Allen and Kanda!.."Cross said as he went off as Tiedoll sighed and said. "At lest he could give a proper way of thanking his student… Well then.. I'm happy for my Yuu-chan to fanilly be a father and congratulation on the baby Allen… Yuu-chan.. Take care of Allen and fed her well. While you're gone on your summer vacation on the next four month Yuu.." Tiedoll said as a vein popped on Kanda head as he got up and unless his Mugen and pointed it at Tiedoll nose as Allen shook her head and grabbed Kanda left hand and said. "Love, Please no killing in front of everyone… And please keep your temper under control!!" Allen said but Kanda didn't pull down his Mugen on his General nose as Tiedoll grinned and said. "Yes, Yuu.. Keep your temper under control!.. You'll will need it on Allen sake.. And you must REALLY keep your head cool.. Cause from what I know.. Pregnant people tend to be very 

moody at a time and you'll might get pissed and—..You'll get what I mean!"General Tiedoll said as Kanda was getting pissed at any moment as Allen sighed and Let Kanda hand go and let him do what he please. What the point in stopping him if he won't listen to her anyway?!. As some student saw Kanda who was about to slice his General and began to stop Kanda from doing so.

On Lavi and Koumi's Office.

"Agh!.. It hurt!.."Lavi said as he thirst from right to left as he moaned in pain on the cough as the door open as Koumi enter. "Lavi-kun…Had the transformation started?"Asked Koumi as he made his way to where Lavi is. "Ugh..What does is look like to you?!.."Lavi said a vein popped on his head as Koumi sweat drop as he said. "Yup..Look like it had began already!.. Wonder when will the child started to grow?"Asked Koumi to no one as Lavi raised his head up as he yelled to Koumi. "I don't wanna know when I'll be pregnant!!... That bastard is soo dead when the baby is born.. I'm soo gonna skin him to death!.. Ugh!.."Lavi said as he moaned in pain. Koumi could only sweat drop at Lavi comment.

Back at Allen and Kanda.

"Yu.."Allen said as she put down the glass that she was drinking and turned around to face Kanda. "Hm?"Kanda said as his eyes close and his hand where both folded on his chest. It' looked like Kanda was still pissed about earlier. It's took for about half an hour's for the student who was in the canteen to clam Kanda down from killing his General Tiedoll as he got away from it and dashed out of the canteen leaving a very pissed Kanda and a student who were trying to stop him as it was all over. The student swears not to piss Kanda about things and Allen condition if he not approved of or in the mood to talk about it. "Love..Could we…Umm…Could we… Go to Koumi and see if Lavi is doing fine?"Allen asked as he shook Kanda hand as Kanda open his and looked at Allen. Allen had her puppy-dog-eyes as Kanda sighed and said. "Alright.. After this you'll need a nap!.. I think you and the baby need a nap once in a while" Kanda said as Allen hugged him and said 'thank you' and gave Kanda a kiss on the check. Kanda smiled at her as he got up. "Alright.. Let's go!"Kanda said and hand him his hand to Allen as she place his hand on Kanda hand as he helped her to get up and go.

When they arrived at Koumi's Office. Johnny come near them with his..Blushing face and a nosebleed as the couple gave the confuse look as Allen said. "Johnny.. What with you?!"Allen asked as Johnny pointed his finger on Koumi's cough as the couple looked at it as they turn back to Johnny as Kanda gave Johnny his raisin eyebrow as Allen asked. "What wrong?.. What on the cough?.." "Lavi.. Look so….Cute and..Hot!.."Johnny said as the couple said 'huh?' and went near the cough as Allen face flashed in a light pink. While Kanda gave a weird look. On the cough was a very beautiful sleeping Lavi. Lavi hairs were long with reddish orange and the eye-patch was still on it right eye.. (An : Sorry.. I dunno which Lavi eye-patch where?!.. Was it on the left or right?! Please tell me.. And thank you!..T.T) and the banana that he.. I mean her since now his a girl. She been wearing all the time was on her neck.

"Like what you see Allen-chan?"Koumi voice echo throughout the room as Koumi came in to where there were as Allen blushed. "Well… Lavi look more glorious then me is!..And her hips were a bit sexier than mine.. And her boobs where.. A little..Bigger than mine too. But her but is a little..Flat!.."Allen said as Kanda had a nose bleed on his nose. "It's mean that your asses is more better than Lavi is.. And 

beside.. Your breast look big enough to me!..And they were tasty to squeeze with."Kanda said as Allen turn to look at Kanda. She could see lust on Kanda eyes. Like they were hungry for her body. Allen faces were flash in a deep bright red as she said. "Y-Yu..Couldn't you think something else than thinking about fucking me?"Allen said as Kanda just smirked at her. "Nope.. In fact.. I wanna thirst my dick into you again!.."Kanda said as he could feel his lower part harden as he made a tiger sound at Allen body as his eyes travel to Allen breast all the way to her asses.

Koumi saw this as he coughed which make the couple to look at him as he sends a glare at Kanda and said. "A-ahem.. Might I remind you that no sex during Allen pregnancy?"Koumi said making the couple to blink then said. "ehh?!"The couples said as Koumi raised his eye brow as he said, "Don't 'EHHH' at me.. It's for your own good Allen.. Having sex while being pregnant is not health for the baby.. You don't want that right?!"Koumi said as Allen looked down and said. "Okay.. I'll keep Kanda under control of his self-control then.. Know him he would get horny sometime!"Allen said as Kanda blushed and said. "Che.. Don't worry Koumi I won't think about fucking my beloved Allen. After the baby is born then. Maybe I'll have a little fun with her.. Just a kissing.. Maybe?!.."Kanda said as Allen gave him a glared. "Anyway..Lavi keep on thirsty and moaning a while ago that he suddenly just pass out and faint on the cough. So I let her rest here for a while.. The transformation only took for at least 50 minute before he passes out."Koumi said as he looked at Lavi figures.

Just then Lavi moaned as the three went to look at Him—I mean her. "Nhh.."Lavi said as she rubbed her head. Allen popped in front of Lavi as she said. "Morning sleeping beauty!.."Allen said as she smiled at Lavi as Lavi growled but smiled at Allen as she said. "Oh, Hello Allen.. Did my look change or anything?!"She asked as Allen nodded and said. "Yup!.. Go look at yourself in the mirror!"Allen said as she pointed on the bookshelf near the door as Lavi looked and went to the mirror to look at herself as her face paled and turn around to look at Allen and Kanda as she said. "Oh, Gosh.. I feel like dying!.."Lavi said as she looked down to her breast. "Why?"Asked Allen as Lavi touched her breast. "Is this thing real?!"Lavi asked as Kanda and Koumi gave Lavi the 'What the heck are you talking about. Of course is real' look on their face as Lavi turned to look at everyone and saw the look as she sighed and said. "I guess that is a 'yes' then.."

Allen comes near her as she patted at Lavi shoulder as she said. "Aww.. Lavi.. Is only for nine month of being a girl and having a baby.. At least now I'm not the only one who going to be a mommy.."Allen said making Koumi to giggles as Lavi turned to look at Kanda who had his left hand on his mouth while the right one is on his hips as he saw Kanda was giggling as he said to Allen. "Haha, very funny Allen!.."Lavi said as she glared at her as Allen had a sweat drop on her head and said. "Sorry.. But.. You should accepts it, Lavi.. Babies are gifted from God after all!.."Allen said as Lavi sighed and said. "Guess you're right.. But I only hope that bastard will take it responsibility about the child too!"Lavi said as he went to look at herself on the mirror again. "Damn.. And I bet he put some potions on the injection to make the boobs bigger.. And look at my ass.. They are a bit flat too!"Lavi said.

Kanda and Allen could only sweat drop at Lavi. "At least your hot and sexy Lavi.. I wonder what would the boys and your other friend would say?."Allen asked as she keeps on thinking. "Hmm… Nee Lavi.. 

Why not pretend that you're a girl and tell them that your pregnant too.."Allen said as Lavi gave her the look of 'Are you kidding me' look on her face. "Or maybe..Not!.."Allen said as she raise both of her hand in defend. "Hmm…I think that idea is a brilliant idea Allen-chan!" Koumi said making the three to look at him. "WHAT?!.. You totally agree with that?!.. What if when they found out that if the baby is born and I turn back to my original form and said that Lavi is a lair?!.. I don't want that!.. They would hate me!.."Lavi said. "He—I mean she had a point there Koumi-san…"Allen said.

Koumi sighed then said. "Why not..Let say.. We invent some experiment to change a guys body and look to be a girl and gave them the ability to have a baby when they both had sex.. And you know…And let just say.. The baby grown fast and you know.."Koumi said. "And have the baby for 9 month.. The exact month of the normal pregnancy…?"Kanda asked. "I guess that could do.. But what if they will find out that the baby I'm carrying is the Noah child?!.. The higher up won't leave this down."Lavi said "Will just make sure that they won't find out!.."Koumi said. "But how?"Lavi asked. "Will found out if the baby is a pure Noah or not.. Once if it born.. So you have nothing to worry about… Beside… You still got a long way to worry that.. You have the whole 9 month of having mood swing and craving and morning sickness.. Same goes to Allen…Expect that Allen is a girl actually.."Koumi said.

LAvi sighed. "Anyway.. Are you still sure about taking me with Kanda and Allen on Japan?!.. What if that bastard will come and you know attack us?"Lavi asked. "Baka.. If your with us.. He'll know that you're safe and he won't attack us since you're with us with his child in you… He'll think of a way to keep you and the baby safe.. Even I wouldn't think about hurting a pregnant person.. In fact.. I have my duet to protect my soon to be wife and our child. Now that I'm going to be a father soon.." Kanda said. "Woah.. Kanda finally trying to open up.. You never done that before.. And all thanks to Allen and the baby.."Lavi said as she grinned at Kanda as Kanda had a vein popped on his head as he said.

"You're lucky that you're a girl and pregnant because I can't hurt you or kill you with my Mugen.. But don't think that you will get Away from this once that child of yours is born.. You have a lot of Mugen in your throat!"Kanda said as he smirked. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure.. Nee Allen let go on a shopping for women's cloth!" Lavi said as she grab Allen hand and drag her on going on a shopping. But before Lavi could get near the door. "Lavi.. Where do you think your taking my Allen?!.. She been busy the whole day and she need a rest.. So let her go!.." Kanda said as Lavi sighed and turn around to give Kanda her one of a kind pouted as Kanda had a vein popped on his head as he said on his serious tone. "Lavi, If you don't wanna die.. You better let my Allen-chan go.. Cause if you won't. I come and kill you with my Mugen!" Kanda said as Lavi let's Allen hand go as she said. "Fine, Fine.. I was just kidding, Yu!" Lavi said as she got out of the Office.

"Yuu…Love.. You really didn't do say that to Lavi..He a girl and soon to be a mommy now.. So treat her nice!"Allen said as she went near Kanda and gave him a kiss on the check. "Come on.. You need rest.. Moyashi.."Kanda said as Allen pouted at Him. "Will be going now, Koumi-san.."Allen said as she waved her hand at Koumi as they went out of the Office. Out the Office the couple met Linalee, Her head were looking at the floor while she was walking near them. "What you doing here with my Kanda-kun you whore!.."Linalee said as Kanda turned to look at her. Kanda grabbed her had tidally as he said."Watch your mouth Linalee… If you won't I'll kill you myself before you do anything that hurt my Allen-chan.. 

You got that!.." Kanda said as he lets Linalee hand go and put his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Come on Allen.. Let's go.. You need rest!.."Kanda said as they went off. Linalee went inside her brother office.

When Kanda and Allen got to Kanda's room. "Yuu… Shouldn't I get my things first?!"Asked Allen as she sat beside Kanda on the bed. "Hm?..."Kanda said as he looked at her as he lay down on his bed. 'It's been a month that I missed this room.. But most of all..'Kanda thought as he sat up from behind Allen who was busy starting at his room as he put both his hand on her breast as he squeezed them lightly. Allen blushed as she said. "Y-Yuu…What did Koumi-san said.. NO SEX!!..I'm pregnant you bakanda!!"Allen said as she punched Kanda lightly on his check. "Aww… Just one lick on your nipples?"Kanda asked as he whinnies at Allen as she had a sweat drop on her head. "No. Mean NO, Yu!. Do you want me to lose the baby?"Allen asked as Kanda shook he head. "No…Fine…But after the baby is born. I'll have my way on you and no but alright?!.."said Kanda. "Is fine as long as you have a condom!!.."Allen said. "Okay, Okay…I'll keep that in mind…"Kanda said as he thought. 'Damn.. I was almost close in getting her to go horny and just let me have her…'Kanda thought.

"Nee.. Yu..Can I go get me things now?!"Asked Allen as Kanda thought about it. 'Her things?..Oh.. Right.. Allen was to post to stay with me for the whole 4 month in my room..So that mean she'll be moving on here…Wait.. Did she just said that she wanted to get her stuff?..'Kanda thought as Koumi word run through his head. 'Allen, pregnant.. Kanda.. So make sure she won't over do herself.. No cleaning or picking up heavy things for her.. Since she pregnant.. She needs to keep the baby healthy and safe!'Koumi word went to Kanda mind as he said to her. "NO..I'll tell Koumi to let someone bring your things here..Your pregnant and you know you're not allowed to do or carry heavy things.. And no cooking, cleaning or even think about training… Think about our child.. I wanted you to take good care of it!."Kanda said as he place a kiss on Allen forehead.

"aww.. Fine..After my nap.. Can we go walk on the mall?.. And beside.. I need to buy new cloth.. Pregnant cloth that is.."Allen said as Kanda nodded as the both of them lay down on the bed as Kanda hand were wrapped around her waist while Allen both hand were on Kanda chest as he put the blanket on the both of them as they fall asleep.

On Lavi..

Lavi went for a walk around the headquarters. When he got in the liberty Pand—I mean Bookman came near her as he said. "So the transformation already started huh?.. And I bet in a week you'll have the child!"Bookman said as Lavi blinked and said. "So Koumi told you too?!"Lavi asked as Bookman nodded. Lavi sighed. "I guess so.."Lavi said. "So the child is Tyki isn't it?!"Bookman asked as Lavi blinked in supervise. "H-how.-Gasp- How did you know?!"Lavi asked. "Isn't quite obvious.. He the only Noah who look like a horny bastard and when where on the mission he always look at you like a hawk!.."Bookman said. "How come I didn't see that coming.."Lavi said. "Because your so slow!"Bookman said. "I'm not!.. Panda-iji your so mean!.."LavI whiny. Bookman eye twitched. "You're lucky that you're a girl and pregnant cause I can't kick you.. And is look like your mood swing already butt in.."Bookman said as Lavi blinked. "It's look like you'll have the baby sooner than Allen I bet.."Bookman said.

Suddenly Linalee come inside the liberty with her friend. "Oh, Look Linalee-sama. We had a new student!.." said one of Linalee friends as she came near Lavi and said. "So your new here?!..I don't mind if you flirting with the other guy.. But you better not flirts with my—"Linalee said as Lavi cut her off. "Yuu-chan I know.. Listen Linalee.. I'm going to say this once and I won't repeat it anymore.. You should already know by now that Allen and Kanda love each other.. And I'm warning you to stay out of those two business.. Leave them alone and fine someone else that suited for you!.. Even if you force Yuu-chan to go out with you he'll never will go out on a date with you!" Lavi said. "and just who do you think you are.."Linalee asked as Lavi groaned. "It's me Linalee…. It me.. Lavi-kun!!"Lavi said as Linalee gasped so did her friend. "So you're a lair too?!.. I can't believe you lied to me too and didn't told me that you're a girl too.. Your just like Allen a BITCH!.."Linalee said as she was about to slap Lavi on the face when—. "I wouldn't go and try to hurt Lavi-kun if I were you, Linalee.." Said a voice form be hide them.

TBC…

Lavi : OMG, OMG OMG!!.. Who that guys who just said that?!.. –Had Fainted-

Me : Mou, Lavi!!.. Anyway.. I wanna say thanks to those who gave me a Review!!.. :3 Oh.. And by the way.. I need your opinions on what kind of Baby you guys want for Allen and Kanda and Tyki and Lavi to have?!.. Pick is it a boy?, Girl?, Twins?... Etc… And do give me a better name for their kids too. Cause.. I got no clue for a great name!...!.. :3.. And Thanks!.. hug Everyone.. XD

Allen : -Sigh- Can't believe Kanda is begin a horny Bakanda!.. –Sigh even more-

Kanda : -Point Mugen on kor-head- OII.. Baka.. Why the hell did you make me a Horny bastard?!..

Me : Cause is suit you well.. And bye.. –Run away from a very pissed and Angry Kanda-

Lavi and Allen : -Sweatdrop- Well then.. Read and Review everyone!.. –Grin-

Tyki : Ja nee!..


	16. Chapter 16 : I remember you

Chapter 16 : I remember you.

Me : Hello guys. I'm back with the Chapter 16 of Only you!.. ... And Gosh.. I can believe everyone found out that it was TYKI!.. But don't worry. Both Allen and Lavi will give birth to a twins babies!.. XD.. Well.. And I'm still not sure if I gave Kanda and Allen to have both twins baby boy or…I dunno anymore... And for Lavi a twins but the other one would be girl and the other one would be a boy. I think?!.. I'm still not sure to what kind of baby I'm gonna plan them to have. So feel free to ask me what babies you guys want the 4 couple to have?!... ...

And I wanna say thank you to those who love my story and to those who give me a review. Here a Blueberry cheesecake for everyone. –Hand everyone her hand made blueberry cheesecake-.. 3

So shall we go on with the story now shall we..?!.. .

-o-o-o-

Chapter 16 : I remember you.

Preview :

Lenalee come inside the liberty with her friend. "Oh, Look Lenalee-sama. We had a new student!.." said one of Lenalee friends as Lenalee came near Lavi and said. "So your new here?!..I don't mind if you flirting with the other guy.. But you better not flirt with my—"Lenalee said as Lavi cut her off. "Yuu-chan I know.. Listen Lenalee.. I'm going to say this just once and I won't reapeat it anymore.. You should already know by now that Allen and Kanda love each other.. And I'm warning you to stay out of those two business.. Leave them alone and fine someone else that suited for you!.. Even if your force Yuu-chan to go out with you he'll never and just who do you think you are.."Lenalee asked as Lavi groaned. "It's me Lenalee…. It me.. Lavi-kun!!"Lavi said as Lenalee gasped so did her friend. "So you're a lair too?.. I can't believe you lied to me too and didn't told me that you're a girl too.. Your just like Allen a BITCH!.."Lenalee said. "I wouldn't go and try to hurt Lavi-kun if I were you, Lenalee.."Said a voice from be hide them.

-o-o-o-

"So you're a lair too?..I can't believe you lied to me too and didn't told me that you're a girl too…Your just like Allen a bitch!"Lenalee said. "I wouldn't go and try to hurt Lavi-kun if I were you, Lenalee.." Said a voice form behind them. When Lavi turn around her eyes widen in fear. He never would have expected the man who took his life and turn him into a girl would be here. "Y-You.. How?...Why?...What?..What and how the HELL did you get here?!"Lavi yelled at the man. Tyki was in the Black Order. But it's was strange… how the hell did a Noah got inside the Order?!...O.o

"Oi.. Bunny-boo!"Tyki said as he raise his left hand while a cigarette was on his mouth and his right hand was on the door frame as his right eye where close while his left eye where open. "Who's him?"asked Lenalee. "Oh.. My bad.. I guess you didn't know me yet.. I'm Tohiro Mikojin.. Your new History teacher.."Tyki said as Lavi gave him his death glare as Tyki sweat drop. "Oh.. So.. Your Tohiro Mikojin-sensei the new History teacher. From what year will you be teaching??"Asked Lenalee. "Oh, my bad.. I'll be teaching the seniors' student my dear is there any problem?!"Tyki said. "No… So you will be Lavi and Kanda new history teacher.."Lenalee said as she went out of the liberty as Tyki and Lavi watched still she was out of the room with her friends.

"Oii.. Bastard… How the hell did you get in?!..I better not hear you saying that you got in cause you kill some teacher and pretend to be him just to get in the order did you?"asked Lavi. Both of her hand where folded to her chest. Tyki raise his one finger and said. "Ah. No.. I pretended to be a poor man that need a job.. And the vice principal Koumi-san gave me a job to be one of the new teacher in History subject for the Seniors since he said they only have few History teacher for the seniors student!.."Tyki said as he winked at Lavi as Lavi growled. "So.. I guess the transformation had started!.. And the baby will start to grow in about 3 days!"Tyki said as he was about to light another cigarette when Lavi snatched the lighter as Tyki shook his head and looked at her.

"No smoking.. Baka-tyki!"Lavi said as she glared at him as Tyki had a sweat drop on his head. "Fine fine.. I won't smoke still the baby is born!"Tyki said as he sighed. Lavi blinked. "What?!"asked Tyki. "You sounded like Kanda when it come to the baby!.."Lavi said as Tyki gave him the look of 'are you kidding me?' look on his face. Lavi sighed. "Anyway.. The baby will start to grow in 3days… So.. By the next 3 week you'll be 1month pregnant.. And on the next 3 week you'll be 2 month and so on!.. It look like our baby will we born earlier than I expected since the transformation had already began!.. The transformation should have be start in 5 week.. But it look like the transformation had started already if it only be 3 days!..."Tyki said as Lavi paled and yelled. "SAY WHAT?!...How?.. Why?..How come?"Lavi asked as he grab Tyki necktie as Tyki was pulled as he said. "I didn't made the formula!.. Road did all of it!.. She just gave me the information on how it will be or when it will start and etc…"was all Tyki said as Lavi glared at him then sighed and let's Tyki go.

"If the baby in me will grow ever other 3 week then I'll have the baby by…Let see… the baby in me is—"Lavi said as Tyki said. "The baby in you should be started to grow!!.."said Tyki as Lavi blinked as Tyki said."By now!.." add Tyki as Lavi yelled.

At Allen and Kanda…

Allen wakes up from her nap as she got up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned quietly. 'Hmm..Wonder what time is it?!'Allen thought as he looked on the night table near beside the sleeping Kanda. It was written. 6:30pm as Allen blinked and stars his stomached growled and then she blushed as she started to wake Kanda up. Kanda growled when Allen shook him as he got up and said. "What it is. Allen?"Asked Kanda as he growled. "Yu..I'm hungry!..And beside..Is dinner time.. Come on..The baby and I are hungry!!"Allen whinny as Kanda frowned and got off the bed as he straights his shoulder and said. "Well than what are we wait for.. Let go fed you and the baby shall we?!"Kanda said as he went to the side where Allen was and carry her up in a bride style. Allen blushed as she said. "Yuu.. I can walk you know?!.."Allen said still blushing. Kanda did complain as he keep on carrying Allen all the way to the dining hall as he put Allen down so she could stand up as Kanda open the door for the both of them as the couple walked in.

"YUU-CHAN, MOYASHI-CHAN!!"Said a girl voice as Kanda and Allen groaned as the couple both turn around to see a happy Lavi run to them with a guy behind her as Allen face paled as Kanda saw this and said. "What wrong, Allen?"Kanda asked as Allen pointed her finger to the man behind Lavi. "T-  
That..Tyki Mikki!.. His one of the Noah!!.."Allen said it to Kanda in a whisper tone but Kanda heard it well. "L-Lavi..What's he doing here?!"Allen asked as Lavi was near them as Tyki was from behind Lavi. "Oh.. I forgot you know about Tyki white side… And for that I dunno how he got here.. "Lavi said as Kanda unless his Mugen and pointed it at Tyki as Tyki raise his eyebrow and said, "What?!..Can a guys stay and protect his pregnant lover?!.. So what If I'm here?!... Listen.. I promise not to do or lay a single finger on Your Allen-chan if you allowed me to see and stay and keep Lavi and our child safe how that?!.. Deal?"Tyki said as he pull out his hand from his packet as he handed it to Kanda for a shake hand as Kanda took it as well as he said. "Deal… Oh… And stay away from Lenalee and keep Lavi stay by your side if you don't want Lenalee to hurt your Lavi and her baby!.."Kanda said. "Don't worry… I'll make sure she won't because if she did… I would kill the whole Black Order.. Expect for Lavi, You and Allen…"Tyki said.

"Umm..Ano.. Tyki why are you begin nice to me and Yu?"asked Allen as Tyki said. "Because.. If I kill you… My child won't have any friend.. Since you are pregnant and so as Lavi.. Your child is our child first friend!.. I wouldn't let my child grow up without any friend or someone to play with him or her now would I?!"Was all Tyki said as Allen and Kanda think about it as they both said. "Your right.. We wouldn't want our child to grow up without a friend too... Lavi child is our child first friend too!"Was what Kanda and Allen said. "See…Where on the same boat!!..For a parents.. We must think about our child safeness and it better future.. Don't worry. I'm on your side.. Both Road and I are… Road would make sure that the Earl wouldn't hurt or lay any finger on her cousin.. Which mean.. Road and I are both protecting yours and mine child life…"Tyki said as Kanda, Allen and Lavi eyes where widen in shock.

"Tyki.. Are you serious??...What if the Earl find out that your just betraying him and what if he'll find out that me and Allen are both pregnant too?!..Nanhh.. Tyki-pon.. I'm worried!!.."Lavi said as he whinny and gave Tyki his puppy-dog-eyes as Kanda, Allen and Tyki sweat drop at her. "Did you just call me Tyki-pon?!...Does that mean you already accept me as your lover and as the child father?!."asked Tyki as he gave Lavi his sweet grin.

"…."

"…." Allen suddenly giggles making Kanda, Lavi and Tyki to look at her oddly. "What with you?"asked Kanda. "sorry.. Is just that.. Tyki.. Lavi always keep on call you 'bastard' and 'Hentai' and others nickname.. But is look like she was just pretending that she didn't like it!.."Allen said as she made another soft giggles. "Didn't likes what?"asked Tyki as he raisin his eyebrow. "That she pretends that she didn't like you and the baby…"Allen adds as the room was silent for a while as Tyki and Kanda looked at the blushing Lavi. "Awww.. My bunny-pon like like like me too and our baby?!"Tyki asked as he started to rubbed Lavi check. "Nnn.. Stop it!!.."Lavi said as she blushes then sighed. "Alright already.. I do like you and I don't hate you or the baby.. Is just that I hate you for turning me into a girl that all!"Lavi said as she tries to get out of Tyki hug. Kanda and Allen could only sweat drop at the two.

"I'll go get our food now!.."Kanda said. "Yuu.. Wait.. Let me come with you please?"She asked as she gave Kanda her puppy-dog-eyes as Kanda sweat drop and said. "Sure…"Kanda said as the two went to order their food. After the dinner the two ladies. Allen and Lavi were walking down the hall talking things about babies. While their seme where at the back of them keeping an eyes on them. "Soo.. How does it feel when you find yourself that you're going to be a father soon?"asked Tyki as he light a cigar. Kanda looked at Tyki as he said. "Happy..And shouldn't you stop smoking by now?!.. I mean you and Lavi are gonna have a baby soon too!.."Kanda said. "Don't worry.. I'll stop smoking by tomorrow.. Just let me have my last moment in smoking…"Tyki said as a fake tears run down his eyes as Kanda sweat drop at him.

"Anyway.. I heard from Lavi that the two of you will be going to Japan when Allen is on her 4 month?!.."Tyki asked. "Yeah.. So what about it?.. You're not planning to go and steel our child now would you?!"Asked Kanda as he glares at Tyki as Tyki blinked. "Pfff.. I already said that I wouldn't do anything to hurt your child or even go near it!.. I just wanna know.. Just to be sure.. Beside.. We don't know what the Earl is up too.. All I heard is.. That he wanted to get his hand On the Birth of the Innocence and use it to kill the Black Order. Or so?!.."Tyki said. "You mean.. You're not too sure on what the Earl is up too?!.."Kanda asked as Tyki nodded. "And aside from that… If the Earl find out that Lenalee had a lot of haters toward Allen and the rest of the Black Order. The Earl might use her just to destroy the whole entire Black Order… We must not only keep an eye on our pregnant lovers…But also to Lenalee as well… Cause.. Lenalee haters will make her stronger that it will be too hard to stop from killing the whole Black Order.. If that happen we must kill her first before it's get worst!.."Tyki said as Kanda eyes widen.

"Let just hope that won't happen!.. We have to let Lenalee understand us.. I don't want her to hurt my Allen!.."Kanda said. "Hmm… Let's just keep an eye okay?!.."Tyki asked. "For once I agree with you!... Just promise you won't hurt Allen?!"Kanda asked as Tyki nodded.

3week later…

On the ladies bathroom…

"What wrong with you Lavi?"Asked Allen as she enters the bathroom on the dorm. Lavi groaned as she said. "I'll be feeling sick in the morning and started to vomit my gut out!.."Lavi said. "Ahh.. Morning sickness.. Look like what Tyki said was true.. The baby had begin to grow…Aww, Lavi at least you'll have your baby earlier then me is. I have to wait for 9th month still my baby is born!"Allen said as she sighed. "So you also had morning sickness too Allen?!"Asked Lavi as Allen sweat drop. "Well.. Of course I do!.. Is normally for pregnant people!.."Allen said as she patted Lavi head as Lavi growled.

"I wonder what next will happen after my 3 week?!.. Maybe I should ask Tyki to find a formula to slow down my pregnancy!.. I mean don't want the baby to be born yet!... I want to have my pregnancy slowly!!.. "Lavi said as he sighed. "Why not ask him about it after dinner?!" Asked Allen as she handed Lavi a clean towel. "Thanks!.."Lavi said as she took the towel from Allen hand and wash her face. "By the way, Lavi… Is weekend so.. Do you wanna go out on the mall for a baby's shopping?!"Asked Allen as she smiled at Lavi. "Sure!... But let the boys know that we went out so that they won't worry too much?!"Lavi said as he done washing her face and drying it with the clean towel that Allen handed her a while ago. "sure!.. " Allen said as Lavi was done and put the clean towel back to where it belong and went out alone with Allen to find their seme.

At the hall way. To where the History class room is. Allen and Lavi walked to where Tyki class room is. "Nee.. Lavi does Komui know about Tyki begin the Child father?!"Asked Allen as Lavi shook her head and said. "No!.. I try to ask himTyki to go and tell Komui.. But he said that it's wasn't a good idea. So the two of us kept it as a secret so that nobody will find out about ..." Lavi said. "Oh.. But does anyone know that you turned into a girl?!"Allen asked as Lavi nodded and said. "Yeah!.. But Komui gave a lame excuse for it!..Saying that he made a formula to turn a guy into a girl and have them have a baby if they had a sex with any guy!.. And the whole classroom looked at me and asking question if I had agreed to the idea. Of course I had no choice but to say "yes"… The girls were giggling and asking the question if I was pregnant now or still finding a guy to be the child father!.. I said yes I'm already I'm pregnant. But I didn't told them to who the child father is.. Seeing that Tyki do not approve of letting him know of it. So I didn't push him too if he doesn't want too.." Lavi said as they got to where Tyki classroom was. "Awww.. That so sweet and understand of you Lavi!" Allen said as she smiled at her. "Yeah. Sure. Thanks!."Lavi said as she sweat drop.

The bell ring as it was over for the 4th year high school Saturday classes.

"Okay, classes don't forget to do the homework I gave you. And I wanted it to be passed by Monday everyone. That all. You may all go and have fun with your weekend!" Tyki said as the student got up and went out of the classroom. Lavi and Allen waited still everyone was gone home to their dorms or go somewhere else as the two went inside. Tyki was picking up his things and putting them in his bags. "Hello, Tyki-pon!.." Lavi said as Tyki shook his head and turned to look at Lavi who was walking inside his classroom while Allen follow her from behind.

"Oh. Hello My bunny-boo!" Tyki said as Allen Giggles. "I'm not a BUNNY or a BOO!" Lavi said as she pouted. Tyki only grinned at her as he spotted Allen from behind Lavi as he said. "Oh. Allen you might want to wake up your Kanda-kun over there!" Tyki said as he pointed to were Kanda is. "He fall asleep the all period!.." Tyki said as Allen sweat drop as they heard Kanda mumble in his sleep. "hmm.. You look cute in that Pink Lolita dresses Allen-chan!" Kanda said in his sleep making Allen and Lavi to hear it as they sweat drop while Allen blushed. "Is he having a naughty dream?!" Allen asked to no one as she went near Kanda and shook him to wake up. But Kanda wouldn't wake up as he mumbles something in his sleep again. "Nann.. You look cute Allen. Wearing that cute Lolita while you are pregnant. Making me want to lick your cute little nipples!.. So come here and be a good girl and like me fuck you!" Kanda said in his sleep. Allen was blushing in a deep red as she had enough of Kanda wet dream and went to Tyki table as she picked the flower vest put down the flower and said. "Mind if I borrow it for a while Tyki?!" she asked. "No I don't mind but what are you gonna do with tha—" Tyki asked as Allen went back to where Kanda was as she purr the cold water on Kanda head making Kanda to wake up a he said. "Huh?!.. What? Where?.. what happen?!.."Kanda asked as he looked around to where he was as he spotted Lavi. "Lavi. What are you doing here—"Kanda asked as could feel that someone just grabbed his left ears as he turned around to face who dare to just grab his left ears.

"Yu-anata!.. How could you have a naughty dream about me in the pink Lolita dress and started making weird sound like you were Fucking me in your sleep?!"Allen asked as Kanda looked at her stunned. Is took for about 5 minute for Kanda to remember what he was dreaming as he gasped and panicked. "(gasp). You heard what I was dreaming?!.."Kanda asked as he look at Allen then looked at Lavi then went back to Look at Allen who still had her hands on Kanda left ears as he asked. "Allen.. Why are you here?!" He asked as Allen glared at him. "Kanda. The class is over. You fall asleep the whole period!.."Tyki said as he added. "And you were making weird noisy in your sleep the whole time still the class was over. You were dreaming about fucking Allen in your bed while she was pregnant. And making does weird sound when you had a sex!.."Tyki said making Kanda to blush. "And for Allen and I.. We came here to ask if you boys let us go out for a baby's shopping…" Lavi said as she grinned at Kanda. "Yu Kanda.." Allen said in a serious tone making Kanda to shiver. Kanda know all too well that when Allen. Gave that serious tone it means his in a deep shit.

"Yu Kanda you got a lot of explanation for why are you having a naughty dream about me!.. I'm pregnant with your child!.. Or do you just want to—"Allen said as Kanda cut her off as he said. "I can explain… Is just that is been a month that I missed having sex with you. And when I got back here I found out that you were pregnant with my child. Of course I happy about it. But I'm also a little disappointed since I can't have a make love with you.. You know?!" Kanda said as he tries to defend himself. Allen was still giving him that death glared. "Or maybe not.."Kanda said as he grinned at her. Allen sighed. This was getting nowhere as she let Kanda left ears go. "Oh.. By the way. What you girls doing here?!" Asked Tyki as Allen and Kanda looked at him. "About that. Would you two boys allow as girls to go out on a baby's shopping?!" Allen asked as she turned to give a puppy-dog-eyes to Kanda as he sweat drop at her.

"Let me think!.." Kanda said. After 6 second he turned to look at Allen then to Lavi who grinned at him then went back to look at Allen as he said."..No!.." Kanda said as the two girls pouted at him. "Mou, Yu-Anata. Why won't you lets us go on a shopping?!.. Lavi and I are only going to look for baby's cloth on a mall. And buy some pregnant cloths!.."Allen said as she punched Kanda chest lightly. Kanda eyebrow twitched. "No mean No!. Allen.. Hear me out.. I let you two girls to go out on a shopping. On one condition!.." Kanda said as Allen blinked. "On what?.." asked Allen. "If you let me and Tyki to go alone with you two on a shopping. Just in case you'll need help!.. And I'm sure as hell that Lenalee might saw you at the mall without me. She might. Do something bad or hurt you.. So?.. Is a deal?"Kanda said. Allen think about it for a moment as she sighed and said. "Fine… I would be happy if you come alone too. Yu-Anata!.." Allen said as she hugged Kanda.

So the four couple went to the mall holding hand with their Girlfriends.

"Look, Allen. Don't you think that would be cute for a baby girl?!" Asked Lavi as she pointed at the window where a pink jumper dress was display. "Aww… Is so cute!.."Allen said as she tugged Kanda arms and pointed to the window where the baby cloth where. "Look Yu, Don't you think that would be cute for our little Angel?!" Asked Allen as she turned to look on Kanda. Kanda just looked at the dress as his eyebrow twitched. "Moyashi, We don't even know what the baby gender is yet. And the baby in you is only a week old yet!.." Kanda said as Allen pouted at him. "Meanie!..." Allen said in a childish way as Kanda sweat drop. "Listen. Why don't we just buy something that you ladies really need?!.. Like your new cloth?!. You two need pregnant cloth seeing that after a month the baby would started to grow and or started to show!." Tyki said as the girls looked at him as they sighed.

"His right, Allen."Lavi said as they move somewhere else to buy as they reached the pregnant cloth shop and went inside to look for their newly cloth. The girl's babies haven't grown bigger inside them yet. Well they only need to buy cloth that not to big on them seeing that the babies inside them haven't grown that far. "Look, Lavi. This one would look cute on you!"Allen said as she took the cloth from its place and shows it to Lavi. The green dress was a lovely one. Just below the knee and it had a yellow and reddish orange flower with a light green as a leave design. On the upper part were ribbon to hold the shoulder. Lavi smiled at the dress as she turns around to look at Tyki. "Can I try it?!"He asked as Tyki sweat drop. "O-Of course you may, Sweetheart!."Tyki said as Lavi hug him and went to the dress room to try it. Allen pulls out a pink pregnant cloth as she turned to look at Kanda. "Love, How about this one?. Would it look cute on me?" She asked as Kanda looked at the Pink cloth. The cloths was a light color pink and it was a below knee cloth and at the below was a design with a dark pink and violet with some green color as a leave design at the below. And on the upper part where plan but with a little darker pink as a ribbon the upper part were like a tube style. But with something to hold both shoulder. Kanda smiled. "Is a nice dress. Moyashi!. Why not try it on?!" Asked Kanda as Allen blushed and nodded as she went to the dress room to try it too. I about a minute the girls went out to show them the cloth they picked to the boys.

"Nee… So how does it look like?" the girls asked as the boys turned to look at them. Kanda was looking stunned at the dress while Tyki look like a hungry wolf with a drool on his lips. "B-Bunny-boo.. Is look hot on you!.."Tyki said as he grinned. Lavi blushed and said. "Ano. Tyki-pon. Your drooling!!.." Lavi said as she pointed to Tyki Mouth as Tyki wipe it away and said. "Oh, Sorry..Is nice.. Look prefect on you. Sweetheart!.."Tyki said as Lavi hugged him. "Sugoi!.." Kanda said. Allen looked up at him. Kanda was looking at Allen cloth from top to bottom. "I-Is.. Beautiful.. You look beautiful in it. Allen…"Kanda said as Allen smiled brightly at him. After that they buy 4 different kind of pregnant cloths with different color. After buying the cloth. They went to buy sandals. Seeing that Koumi had told them that the girls were NOT allowed to wear a shoes or boot. The girls picked 4 kinds of sandals. After done shopping. They went to the food market to buy the Milk that the girls needed. Komui had told them also to buy one.

After buying stuff that the girls need. The boy had putted the stuff that the girls had buy a while ago at the car in the parking lot and after that they went back inside the Mall to go to where the girls was. Ordering their food at the KFC. The girls had wearied the cloth that they buy just an hour ago. Allen wears the pink dress that she picked and Lavi the green one. They also both wears a sandal that matched their cloth color. After ordering they seat near the exit door and eat their lunch.

"So.. After this. Where do you girls wanna go too?" asked Tyki as he eat his chicken. The girls stopped eating their burger and went to look at each other and turned to look at Tyki. "Why not go to the park?. Or to the bookstore?... "The girls both said as their boyfriend look at them with an eyebrow. "Are you girls not yet tired from all that walking?!.." asked Kanda as the girls just grinned at him and both said. "NO" the boys sighed. "If I'm not mistaken. I heard Komui had warned Kanda to not let you two girls to force yourself from walking or doing things. He said is fine to take you out once in a while. But going out the whole day. I don't think is a good idea." Tyki said as he went back to eat his food as the girls pouted.

"I got an idea. Why don't we just go to the park or to the bookstore tomorrow morning?!. But for now you two ladies need a good rest!.." Kanda said as he was done eating his lunch. Lavi had finish eating her burger as she got up. "Tyki, Allen are you two done?.. I wanna go to the bathroom!.."Lavi said as Tyki drink his coke. He too was done eating. Allen was done eating to. She was just drinking her ice cold ice tea. "I'm done. Come. Let go to the bathroom!.."Allen said as she got up. "Will wait here!.." Tyki said as he waved his hand on the air. The girls went to the KFC bathroom.

The girls got inside the C.R. They didn't know that Lenalee just got out on one of the Toilet. Lucky Allen and Lavi already got inside in the toilet to pee. Lenalee washed her hand. After that she got out of the bathroom. Tyki spotted Lenalee. "Don't Look. Lenalee here." Tyki said. But it was already too late as Lenalee spotted Tyki and went near them. "Oh, Hello, Tohiro-sene—. Oh my.. Yu-kun you're here too?!.."Lenalee said as she sat next to Kanda. "So.. What bring you here to a place like this with Tohiro-sensei, Yu-kun?" She asked is a kind voice. Kanda was pissed that for sure. "One. Don't call me by my given name. Allen is the only one who allowed to call me by my given name. And two I'm here to go on a shopping with Allen and Lavi. And three. Tohiro-sensei just wanted to come alone!.. You got a problem with that?!.." Asked an angry and pissed Kanda. Lenalee pouted. "You didn't to say it in a grumpy way!.."Lenalee said as Kanda just 'tch-ed'. The girls got back as they walked near the boys they spotted Lenalee sitting next to Kanda while Kanda was giving a pissed look on his face.

"Yu?!.."Asked Allen. As Kanda, tyki and Lenalee turned to look at Allen and Lavi. Lenalee had her hand on griping. Seeing Allen on that Pink dress with light pink and some violet color as a flower design was the most beautiful thing. She was jealous of Allen. Jealous begin the only person that had Kanda Heart. Being the only person that Kanda liked the most. And most of all. The most beautiful among the girls in Black Order high. Most girls adored and jealous of her beauty. Allen was a beautiful like a princess was.

"..Oh, Isn't it Allen the Bitch!.." Lenalee said making Kanda to got up and slapped her face. Everyone on the KFC looked at them other were whispering. "Allen, Let's go!.." Kanda said as he went to Allen and took her hand and went out of the KFC. Tyki and Lavi follow them from behind. Allen looked behind her to see Lenalee. Her head was bending down. "Allen. Let's go!.." Kanda said as he garbed Allen chin lightly to not hurt her. Of course he could never do anything to hurt her beloved Allen. He loved her to death. Allen looked at Kanda when he had grabbed her chin to look at him. "It's okay.. I won't let her hurt you!... So come and let's go back home. You and the baby needed a rest." Kanda said as Allen took Kanda hand the one that hold her chin. She closed her eyes as she rubs it lightly as she smiled at him then opens her eyes. "Thanks. Love. Yes. Let's us go home then!.." Allen said as Kanda let her chin go and took her hand as they both walked out the mall holding hand. Tyki and Lavi just smiled at them as they follow Allen and Kanda to the parking lot. They got inside the car and went off back to the Black Order dorms.

At the dorms at the living.

"Awww.. I almost win!. No fair Daisy. You cheated!.." Blank said. He and Daisy were playing Bleach on Wii. "Haha.. Admit it. You just can't beat me. Blank!.."Daisy said. "I'm glad that you're the brother of Kanda girlfriend!.."Maria said. Blank sweatdrop. "You know. Kanda use to be a cold hearted. Unlit Allen came. Boy she sure did show the gut out of Kanda. Dose two uses to fight every day. Still Kanda found out that Allen-chan is a girl. He had grown a feeling for her." Maria said. "Nee.. Even if he didn't know Allen was a girl. He already had a feeling for Allen every since she came here. I even read his dairy. As I read one of the pages and it was writing. "Dear dairy. June 12 I meet this guy who's named is Allen Walker. His cute but a very cute Bean sprouts. He looks more famines then a male is. If he was a girl. Damn.. I would be more happy to let her be my GF.. He very cute and all… Which I like the most!.. I wish that he could be mine!..". And Damn.. I thought that. "OMG!!.. Kanda is gay!.".lol..Still I found out that Allen is a girl. I'm happy for him. Seeing that he begin to smile. You know. Is was a very rare thing to see Kanda smile in a soft and clam way. The only smile Kanda usually gave is that evil smirk or a frowned smile."Daisy said as he laughed which errand a sweat drop from Blank and Maria."YOU.READ. MY DIARY?!..."asked a deep voice which sound so familiar to them as Daisy paled and turn around to see a very angry Yu Kanda in front of him as he gulped. "H-h-h-hi.. YU—"Daisy said but was cut off as Kanda said. "You got 1 second to make a run before I turn you into a meatball!.."Kanda said as he unless his Mugen. Daisy run out of the living room as Kanda chase him as Daisy yelled. "MOMMY.. HELP ME AN EVIL BAKANDA IS ABOUT TO KILL ME. WAHHH!!."He yelled as he run through the whole hallway of the dorms. Blank and Maria just sweat drop at him and hearing him moan in pain as they could hear Kanda cursing while beat the hell out of Daisy.

When it was over. Blank turned to look at the door way inside the Living. He saw Allen standing there stunned. With her face blushed in a deep red. Lavi and Tyki come inside. Tyki had all the stuff that the girls had bought on the mall. Tyki and Lavi could hear Kanda cursing as he came back in at the living room with a very poor and beating up Daisy from behind him. Tyki and Lavi could only sweat drop at Daisy.

"…Don't worry.. Blank-kun they always like that!.."Maria said as he pointed at Daisy and Kanda who where fighting in front of the door way on the other side of in the living room that lead to the way where the rooms were. "By the way. Blank-san how old are you?"asked Chaoji. "Me?.. I'm 18. Both me and my twin Ayame are both 18. Why you ask?"Blank said. "!8?!.. OMG.. You're the same ages as Kanda, Lavi and Daisy." Chaoji said. "Really?!.."asked Blank as Choji nodded. "I'm only one year younger from the 5 of you!.."Chaoji said as he grinned at Blank. "Ahh.. Okay..so little sis. How the shopping goes?.." asked Blank. "It was—"Allen said but was cut off by Tyki as he said. "It was HELL!!.."Tyki said as everyone give him the look of. 'Are-you-insane-or-something' look on their face as Blank raise his eyebrow. "I mean.. It wasn't fun since we men had to carry all the stuff that the girls buy… And they were whining the whole time asking us to have a lunch at the KFC.."Tyki said as everyone sweat drop at him. "Well, Duh. Tohiro-sensei. The girls were pregnant and all… So is normally for them to do that. And that.. "Daisy said as Tyki gave the 'huh' look on his face as Blank and Maria sighed. "He mean is normally since the girls were having their mood swing."Maria said as Tyki gave the. 'o' look.

"Anyway.. When we were done eating lunch we show Lenalee on the Mall all by herself. And she came near to us and telling "Allen is a Bitch.". Blah blah blah. Still Kanda slapped her face and we went out of the KFC leaving Lenalee behind!.."Lavi said. "ohh…"Blank said as he took a glance at his sister who was sitting on one of the cough on the living room. "Oh, don't worry Blank-nii.. I'm alright. Kanda was there to protect me. So you need not to worry about it!.." Allen said as she wave her hand in defend. "Very well then. As long as your safe and sound I won't worry.."Blank said as he smiled at his sister.

Kanda came near her as he bent down and said. "Come now. My Allen. You need your rest. And I bet that your very tired from all the walking in the mall!.."Kanda said as he put his left hand on Allen left check and rubbed it lightly. "But.. I'm not—" Allen said but was cut off as she yawned. Kanda giggles at it as he carries Allen up. "See your eyes say that you're sleepy."Kanda said as Allen blushed. "Yu-Ananta. I can walk you know!.."Allen said as he pouted at Kanda who was carrying her in a bride style. Kanda only made a small laugh. "Daisy, Can you open the door to the room hallway so I can take Allen to our room so that she can have her rest?!.."Kanda said as Daisy nodded and Open the door to the room hallway as Kanda went out of the living room still carrying Allen in a bride style as Allen had fall asleep while Kanda had carry her. Komui had told them that they should sleep together since Allen was pregnant and will need Kanda help from time to time. So Kanda didn't complain about it and let Allen sleep next to him. He liked it anyway. When Kanda got to his door room he open the door and made his way in as he reached their bed and laid Allen down on their bed carefully to not wake her beauty sleep. Allen stir in her sleep but didn't wake up. Kanda sighed in relief seeing that Allen was sound asleep. He then took Allen sandals down to the floor slowly after that. He pulled the bed sheet over Allen to keep her warm as he went to the cloth set to change cloth. "hmm… Love you. Yu.."Allen mumble in her sleep as Kanda turn around to look at Allen. She was sound asleep as Kanda sighed in relief again as he smiled and went near Allen on the bed. He bent down and gave Allen a kiss on her forehead as he went to the study table and pick up a black diary notebook and begin to write.

TBC…

-o-o-o-

Me : Awww.. The last part where every FUFFLY!!.. XD

Allen : ….I MUMBLE IN MY SLEEP?!.. O.O

Lavi : Aww. Allen you look cute when you sleep and mumble Yuu-chan name in your sleep. Look Kanda even smiled at it!..

Kanda : ….(glared at Kor-chan)

Me : WHAT?!..

Kanda : Nothing…

Me : Yeah, Right!!.. (Glare at Kanda).. Oh yeah.. By the way.. I'm gonna have to skip on Allen 2-3 month pregnancy and head on to her four month pregnancy so we can get on the best part on the next chapter!.. …But Don't worry. I'll put some info on how Allen 2-3 month pregnancy went on a short paragraph. On the next Chapter. So please read and review!..

Tyki : Ja ne..


	17. Chapter 17 : The Japan Trips

Chapter 17 : The memory unsaid part 1

Chapter 17 : The Japan trips

Me : Hello everyone!. And sorry for not updated for a while!. I was having a problem with the chapter 17 and 18!... I'm still thinking on what to do with the chapter 18!.. (Sweat drop).. So here the chapter 17 of Only you!...

And I wanna say thanks to those who love this story and to those who review my story too!. So here a M&M cookies I made!. (Hand everyone her hand made M&M cookies.)

On with the story shall we?!..

-o-o-o-

Chapter 17 : The Japan trips

Preview :

When Kanda got to his door room he open the door and made his way in as he reached their bed and laid Allen down on their bed carefully to not wake her beauty sleep. Allen stir in her sleep but didn't wake up. Kanda sighed in relief seeing that Allen was sound asleep. He then took Allen sandals down to the floor slowly after that. He pulled the bed sheet over Allen to keep her warm as he went to the cloth set to change cloth. "hmm… Love you. Yu.." Allen mumble in her sleep as Kanda turn around to look at Allen. She was sound asleep as Kanda sighed in relief again as he smiled and went near Allen on the bed. He bent down and gave Allen a kiss on her forehead as he went to the study table and pick up a black diary notebook and begin to write.

-o-o-o-

1 Month later..

It's had been a month now. Lenalee was sent to the Asian branch for the sake of Allen and Lavi situation. It was good news for Allen and Lavi and also for the rest of the student. Thought Komui didn't agree to send her beloved sister to the Asian branch still Malcom C. Rouvelier came and heard the new about Allen and Lavi begin pregnant. The science departments have not told Malcom to whom Lavi's child father is. For fearing he'll might do something to the child or harm it. When Lenalee saw Malcom came. She had agreed to be taken to the Asian branch. She had feared Malcom every since then. Komui had not force Lenalee to stop if she didn't want too. So he let her go to the Asian branch with Howard Link. Malcom had insisted that Link should go With Lenalee to the Asian branch to keep an eye on her. Komui had no choice but to agree with Malcom order.

Now back to Allen. She was on her one month pregnant. While Lavi was on her 2 month. Lavi had asked Tyki a week ago before her 2month. She had asked Tyki to let Road made her a formula to slow down her pregnancy. So that she can experiences her baby growing in her in a normal way. Road had agreed to the idea but she also disappointed since she wanted to hold her cousin in her arms but also she was happy cause Lavi wanted to experiences her baby like the other normal pregnant woman was. So Road had handed Tyki the formula she made 3 days before Lavi 2month was. But that not what we are here for right?!.. Allen was on her 1month. The baby had grown a little big. And Kanda was having a hard time taming Allen craving for Dango and Soba. Allen had started to try tasty Kanda soba the other week ago. And now she was craving for Soba and Dango every day. Kanda had grown jealous of his soba. Thinking that Allen love soba more than he is. So Kanda had stopped eating Soba and went to eat Wasabi and tempura instead of soba.

On Lavi one moth was the worst. Tyki had to buy or order her a Pocky every day. Komui had warned Lavi to not eat Pocky every day cause is was not healthy for the baby. Lavi had only scowled Komui from stopped her from eating her beloved Pocky. On Lavi 2 month.. Well.. I had to say sorry for Tyki since Lavi always wake him up every night at around 10pm to buy her an ice cream and there was once time when Tyki. Would not allow her to have any ice cream or Pocky. Lavi would chase him around the order for 5 hours using one of Komui's Komuirin. And poor Tyki always hiding in the canteen. Fearing that. Lavi might kill him ten times a day if he won't buy what lavi want..

On Allen two month and 3 month. She had carving Tempura and wasabi and Soba. Poor Yuu-chan had nothing to eat anymore expect for sushi. Kanda had tried Allen to eat Sushi. But when Allen had tasted it. She didn't like the tasty of Sushi. Kanda was benign an emo because Allen hadn't like Sushi and went to order more Soba, Tempura and Wasabi and Dango. Oh poor, poor Yuu-chan had to eat Sushi for the rest of the 9month. And whenever Kanda wouldn't cook or told Jerry to cook her Soba or Tempura or Dango. Allen who scowled Kanda and let him sleep on the couch or the floor without any blanket.

On Allen 4 moth and Lavi 5 month. Kanda had fall asleep at the mathematics class. The teacher didn't blame him. The whole school knows that he was the father of Allen baby. Everyone had thought that Kanda must have a hard time dealing with a pregnant Allen. It's was 3pm in the afternoon and he had fall asleep the whole math class. When the Mathematics class was over. The bell rang for the next class to start. And their next classes were Biology. And their teacher was of course none other than Komui himself.

"Okay, Class opens your Biology book to pages 134. We will study all about Pregnancy.." Komui said. Making the student in the classroom to look at him then went to look at the sleeping Kanda on his table as some student sweat drop at him. "Okay. Can somebody wake, Kanda up?!" Komui said as Kanda wake up. "Huh?.. Did someone call me?.." Asked Kanda as the classroom sweat drop at him. "okay. Now that Kanda is up. Everyone open your Biology book to pages 134." Komui said as Kanda took out his Biology book and open the book to pages 134. He stared at it for a moment. Then he went to look at the smiling Koumi then to his book again. "NANI!!.." Kanda had yelled.

On Allen.

"Okay. Class. Today Science lesson would be all about Babies, birth and Pregnancy." Reever who is their Science teacher said. Allen was stunned for a moment. "Okay, Class opens your book to page 124." Reever said. Allen raised her hand up as Reever saw it and said. "Yes, Allen do you want to say something?!" Asked Reever while the book was in his left hand while the other one was on his pants packet. "Um.. Reever-sensei. Why our lesson for today is all about baby and Pregnancy?" asked Allen as Reever sighed. "Beat me Allen. Is was all General Cross and General Tiedoll idea. And Komui had agreed to have a lecture about pregnancy. Seeing that you are pregnant and need to know all about your baby and stuff.."Rever said as Allen paled. "M-M-Master.. S-Said.. T—That?!.." Allen said as she panicked. "Woah. Clam down Allen. Is not good for the baby if you overworked yourself. So relax and calm down. Take a deep breath. Come on. Breath. In and out. In and Out. Good now try to calm down and let the lesson continue shall we?" Reever said to Allen as she had clam down and nodded.

On Lavi.

"Okay, Class opens your biology book to page. 150 and let as read all about, P-Pregnant!.." Their teacher. Said. Guess who this is?!.. Is none other than Tyki himself? XD. "okay, now who can tell me about. P-Pregnancy?!" Tyki said as he gulped and ignore the death glared he got from Lavi as Lavi raise her hand up. Tyki gulped even more as he said. "Y-Yes, Lavi-chan?!" Tyki said trying to calm down as he saw Lavi glaring at him as she said. "Tohiro-sensei!.. Why are we having a lesson about Babies?!.." Asked Lavi in a clam voice but Tyki can see through it. Lavi was glaring at him in the back of his mind. 'I'm dead' Tyki said. 'Sure you are.' The black side of Tyki said. "Well—Is was General Cross and General Tiedoll ideas that the 1st and the seniors should have a lecture about Pregnancy. And your, Grandfather agree to it. Seeing that is a good idea that you should know all about the baby you carrying Lavi!.."Tyki said. 'Attest this is a good chance for me in knowing all about our baby and Lavi satiations!..' Tyki thought as Tyki black side nodded in agreement. Lavi sighed. 'This is problem Panda-jii idea. So that I can get serious about my satiations!..' Lavi thought as Tyki continue their lesson.

Back to Kanda..

"Oi.. Why do we have to have a lesson a-a-a-about. P-P-P-Pregnancy??.." Kanda had yelled as he went near Komui as he had pointed Mugen in Komui throat. "Now, Now, Kanda-kun… You are going to be a father soon aren't you not?!.. Beside General Tiedoll and General Cross had agreed that the seniors and 1st year student to have a lesson about pregnancy. Since one of the two student are pregnant and doesn't know anything about their well begin and all. Now lower you're Innocence. Kanda-kun!.. "Komui said as Kanda lower his Mugen and 'tch-ed' and went back to his seat.

"Now. For today Lesson we will be learning about 'where baby come from and child birth!.." Komui said as he started to write something on the board. "And please do copy on what I wrote on the board to your notebook, class.." Komui said as the student nodded. Kanda 'tch-ed' but did what it told.

After school. At the Living room in the dorms.

"Damn that Komui and those General.. Agreeing to have a lecture about babies!.." Daisy said. "Now, Now. Daisy. You know Master is only worried about Kanda and Allen life since now they are going to be a parents soon!." Maria said. "Yeah.. But why do they have to let the 4th years class-B and the collages to have a lecture about this?!.. Should it be only 4th year class-A and 1st year class-C and B?!. Since Allen. Lavi and Kanda are in those classes!.." Daisy said. "Beat me!.. Just tag alone. Beside this is a good chance to know all about Allen satiation!.." Maria said. "Whatever.." Daisy said as he played bleach on his psp while Maria was reading a book.

The door to the living room of the dorm room open as a much paled Lavi and Kanda came in alone with Tyki.

Daisy looked up at them grinning and said. "Yo, Allen you look happy. And what happen to you guys?" Daisy asked Kanda, Lavi and Tyki. "L-Long story!.." Tyki said. "Oh. Okay." Daisy said as he raises an eyebrow at them. "So how the Last period went?!" asked Tiedoll as he came in the boys dorms living room. Kanda left hand twitched as he went and grab Tiedoll collar and said. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET US HAVE A LECTURE ABOUT BABIES AND PREGNANECY YOU IDOIT GENERAL!!" Kanda said as Daisy, Maria and Allen sweat drop at him. "But, Yu-kun. Is the only way to get your attention and become serious about your dear beloved Allen-chan!.." Tiedoll said as Allen blushed.

"Kanda, stop it!. Even if you scowled at Master, You can't do anything about it. Master had been like that ever since. So give it up!." Maria said as Kanda sighed as he let go of Tiedoll. "Now, Now. Yu. Temper!.. So how the Biology lecture goes?. Good?, bad?.." Tiedoll asked as Kanda just glared at him. "I guess that is a NO!" Daisy said as Tiedoll had cried and babbling about how rude of his favorite student named Yu Kanda form not enjoying the lecture he and Cross had planned.

Then the door to the Living room open with a loud slam as a tall man with an General uniform with a hat on his head came in. "…Look like everyone is here!... So how the lecture goes. Idiot Discipline?" Cross asked Allen.

"…." Allen didn't say anything as Kanda went to shook her lightly and called her name 3 times. "Allen?... Hello?!. Earth to Allen are you home or not?!" Kanda asked as he waves his hand in front of her as Allen blinked and look at him. "huh?. What happen?.. Where am' I?" Allen asked as Daisy try not to laugh but was failed as everyone looked at him expect Allen as Kanda glared at him. "…Sorry.." Daisy said as he stopped laughing. "Well?.." Asked Cross as Allen open his mouth then close again then open it again but no word came out as Cross raise his eyebrow at her. "…Well.. I was shocked at first.. But I was happy seeing I get to know about my baby inside me!" Allen said as she rubbed her stomach where her baby is as she smiled softly at her Master.

Cross 'hmph-ed' as Kanda glared at him. Tiedoll cried in tears of joys as he said. "I'm so happy that my. (sniff) Yuu-kun's beloved Allen-chan is happy about. (sob) Begin a mother. (Sob). And (sob). Oh how lucky I'm to be IT grandparents!.." Tiedoll said as Kanda eyebrow twitched as he snap out and said. "Oh for cry out loud. Stop with your fake sob and the sniff. And for your information!. You're NOT my dad. My real Dad is on Japan!.. Now stop that or do I had to slice you in half just to shut you up!." Kanda said as Daisy and Maria hold him tied and trying to calm him down as Allen sweat drop at him. While Kanda keep on babble and saying cursed word. Tiedoll had hide behind Allen as Kanda got out of Daisy and Maria grip as he unless and his Mugen and pointed it at Tiedoll while his right hand where on Allen right side of her shoulder as he said. "And stop hiding behind my Moyashi-chan!..."Kanda said as a vein popped on his head while he keep on cursing. Allen on the other hand just sighed as she grabbed Kanda's left ear with her Innocence hand and said. "Yuu. No cursing in front of me and our baby!" Allen said as Daisy giggle while Maria and the other where trying not to laugh but was stopped as Kanda glared at them. "Look." Kanda said as he turned to look at Allen in the eye. "I'm sorry for cursing in front of you!. But I can't help it!.. So please try to understand!.." Kanda said as he looks at her with a soft smile. Allen looked somewhat shock as she clam down and smiled at him and said. "Oh, Yu!." Allen said as she pulled Kanda closer to her for a kiss as the couple kissed the other where jaw dropping. 'Why do they had to show their affection in a public display?!' Daisy thought while Tyki just looked somewhat… Jealously.

"Um.. Ano.. Could you two. Do your kissing session elsewhere?!" Lavi asked as her eyebrow twitched. Allen and Kanda stopped kissing as they breathe for air and both turned to look at a pissed Lavi as they grinned at her. Lavi sighed and give up. "Okay. You two break it up!.. The next 8week would be your summer vacation!.. "Tiedoll said as he clapped his hand. The 4 four blinked. "Oh.. Right. The next 8 week is our summer vacation!" Daisy said. Lavi looked at him. "So, What you going to do on your summer vacation Daisy?!" asked Lavi. "Actually. Daisy and Maria. Bookman and me are coming with you three in Japan remember?!." Tiedoll said. "..Oh.. Right!.. hehe.." Lavi said as everyone in the room sweat drop at her. "What about you, Tohiro-sensei?!" asked Daisy. Tyki had a sweat drop on his forehead as he said. "Me?.." Tyki asked as he pointed at himself as Daisy nodded. "I'm probable staying at my brothers and his daughter house for a summer vacation!.. Why?!" he asked. "Oh, nothing!.." Daisy said. Lavi send Tyki her death glared as Tyki sweat drop and turn around as he thought. 'She is scaring me!' Tyki thought.

"So, Allen. Are you going to bring your brothers with you in Japan?!.. I mean. You are going to stay there still your baby is born right?!" asked Maria. "…Actually… I was planning to do that!. But I'm not sure if it okay with Yu and his parents!.." Allen said as she sighed. Kanda put his hand on Allen shoulder as he said. "Don't worry. I go and make a call at home tonight and inform mom that your brothers would be coming and some guest will be there too!" Kanda said as Allen looked worry and said. "But, Love. Are you sure this is okay?!" Allen asked as she looked at Kanda with her puppy-dog-eye-worry-look. Kanda sweat drop and said. "Don't worry… Okaa-san would be more happy to meet her daughter-in-law family member and.. My sibling would probable happy to have more friends in the house or so!" Kanda said as everyone sweat drop but nodded to make Kanda know that they where listing to him.

They spent the whole afternoon talking and chatting about their lecture. And at Dinner time they all went to the dining hall for dinner. After Kanda had done eating he made himself to excuse for a while to made a call form his home to inform his parents that his Allen's brothers would be coming alone with his General and his two team mate. So he went to Komui's office to ask him if he could use the phone to call at home to inform his parents about him coming home. Komui didn't mind and let him use the phone.

Kanda dial the phone number to his house. He waited for a while still someone picked the call.

"Hel-loo!.. This is the Kanda's house whole, speaking. My I know who's is this who is calling" A happy and cheerful young boy spoken. "Sheeze.. Tarou!. Can you not speak in a weird way and not yell with a happy tone!?." Kanda said. "Eh?!.. You sounded like Yu-nii?!.. But their no way in hell you could be Yu-nii.. Onii-san wouldn't even call not an lest it was something important!. Or something. But what the heck. You sounded like Yu-nii.. Are you his clone or something?!." Tarou said on the receiver. Kanda was silent for a while. He wasn't sure if he should say what he wanted to say but he has to. "Oi. Tarou—"Kanda said but was cut off as Tarou said. "OMG!. See. You sounded like yu-nii?!—"

"Tarou—"

"—Or are you his twins clone or are you an Akuma that took over Yu-nii for fun?!. If that it. Then—"

"TAROU!" Kanda said it a little loud but is was no use because Tarou keep on babbling "—you're so dead cause if you did. Allen-chan would be lonely that an Akuma took over her beloved—"Tarou keep on going still Kanda finally snapped out and yelled.

"Oh, FOR CRY IT LOUD, TAROU.. IT IS ME!.. IT ME YOUR YU-NII!.. SHEEZE.. DOSE HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU. 'IS ME' IS ME YOUR'YU-NII' IS ME YOUR OLDER BROTHER 'YU KANDA' SHEEZE.." Kanda yelled. There was a death silent on the receiver. Kanda must have thought that he had killed his Ototo from too much yelling at the receiver. But he was wrong because Tarou had yelled in delight as Koumi and the others in the Office had heard it quit loud. Very loud.

"OMG!!.. (Gasp). IS YU-NIII!!.." Tarou had yelled still his older sibling and his younger sibling had heard him yelled Yu names as the Kanda's sibling had gather around him while Hikari had turn on the speaker so that they could hear what Yu was about to say.

"Ow..My. Ears. Sheeze.. DO YOU HAVE TO YELL THAT LOUD?!.. I BET. THAT HIKARI, KICHU-NEE AND RIKA, RIKU, FUYUMI AND KOJI ARE THERE. AND OKAA-SAN and OTOU-SAN IS ABOUT TO DASH IN THE LIVING ROOM, RIGHT ABOUT—" Yu yelled as he could hear a loud dash, slam and some kaboom, thunk, crash, Bump, thump then an 'Oww' from the receiver as they heard a loud pant of a female voice that sounded that she had just ran in a mile from the phone or something as you could hear that the phone was been snatched by someone else as you could hear Tarou saying 'hey' on the receiver. Koumi, Kanda and the other at the Office had a sweat drop while listening to what happen on the phone as a lady on the phone said—. Well okay an old lady voice in the age of 40's was heard from the phone as she said. "OMG!.. My baby Yu. Is finally calling from home!. "She said as Yu had paled while Komui and the others where giggling but was stopped as Yu Kanda turned to them with his death glared to tell them to shut up. And so they did.

"H-H-Hello.. Okaa-san!.." Yu said as his eye brow twitched. "Aww.. Is it my Baby Yu, Who is calling from home!.. " Mikoto said as Kanda had a sweat drop after a minute he sighed and said. "Okaa-san. Please stop calling me Baby!.. "Kanda said as he added. "Anyway. I'm here to call because. Allen-chan brothers will be coming alone with some of our friend. Is that okay with you and Otou-san, Okaa-san?" Kanda asked his mother. You could hear her 'hmm-ing' in the receiver as she said. "Sure. Sweetie. The more people the more fun it would be!. And beside your Onee-chan and your Imotou and Ototo would be happy to have more friend from your side!." Mikoto said. "…Thanks, Okaa-san. I own you one!.." Kanda said. "Oh, please. You own me by giving me a grandchild!.. And by the way how Allen doing?!.. How long is she?!.. Is she doing okay?. And is she eating healthy food?!.. " Mikoto asked as Kanda sweat drop. "S-she doing fine!. And she was very happy that she finally gets to see you in person Okaa-san. And by the way. We will be there in the next 8 week okaa-san!.. And she will be in her 5 month on the next 8 week!." Kanda said. "Aww… I can wait to know what baby you two are gonna have?!. But don't worry. Will give your friends and Allen's brothers a room on their own. Beside our mansion is big enough for a 500 people to sleep in!." Mikoto said as Kanda said thank you and bend them goodbye as he hanged up the phone.

On the next 7week before the 8week came.

Allen and Kanda had prepared their stuff they need for the next week. Lavi had gone to the doctor for her daily check up. It's was a very fine Saturday so the two couple have nothing to do but to packed their stuff they need for their vacation in Japan. Kanda had insisted that Allen should bring some warm cloth when the weather is cold and some cloth to keep her more comfortable to move around and etc. After the couple had done packing their thing they need for the next week. They went outside the Black Order garden for a walk.

"Kanda. When our baby is born. Could we.. Umm.. Like get married?!" asked Allen as he looked at Kanda with her blushing face. Kanda didn't need to think as he smiled at her and put a hand on her chin as he said. "Of course Allen. I' am after all the father of the child you been carrying!. And beside I love you so much that I wanted you all for myself. I know is kind of sound selfish but. This is the only way I know how to let you know that I love you!. And you know what?!." Kanda said as Allen looked up at him with a confuse look but let him continue. "I'm a man that easily get jealous to whom every touch you or lay a finger on you!. I very possessive when it come to you!. I easily worried over you when you get hurt by someone or when I hurt you. And I always blame myself if I done something that will hurt you the most. But. No matter what. I love you enough to let you understand me well. And I will understand to let you go when you're in love with someone else. Because I know that when you love someone. You have to learn to let them go too!.." Kanda said as he was blushing when he said this to Allen

Allen was so shock that she blushed and hugged Kanda. "Bakanda. I could never love anyone but you!. Baka. I love you enough that I don't want to lose you or-- Actually I'm also possessive when it come to you too, bakanda!.." Allen said as she moves to look up at Kanda. Kanda smiled at her as they kissed. At night time they had their dinner as Lavi came near them. Telling them that the doctor told her that she's having twin. One boy and one girl. Allen congratulation her on having twin. Miranda was there to telling Lavi her congrat for her on having twin baby. Lavi feel proud of it. Allen was happy for her friend. She had told Kanda that she can't wait to know what baby they will have. Kanda was also happy and can't wait to know their baby gender too. When Lavi was done telling her friend. She went to look for Tyki to let him know that they were having twins.

On the day that they will spend their vacation had finally had come.

Lavi had bend Tyki her Farwell since Tyki had told her that he can't come duet to his older brother Sheryl on telling him to spend his summer vacation with his family in Hawaii. Lavi had pouted at Tyki for not coming with her but she understands that even Noah needs their time to spend with their Love one. Well 'IF' they ever had one!. Well. Tyki might be, since he had Lavi.

Allen and Lavi where waiting inside the van with Tiedoll who was reading a pocketbook. Kanda, Daisy, Blank and Dino where putting their bags and stuff on the back of the van. Maria came near them as he said. "Are you guys ready?!" asked Maria. Kanda put the last bag on the back of the van as he closed it and said to Maria. "Yeah, were done!."

"Are you sure that the last bag left or if their still more?!" asked Maria. Kanda nodded a no answer. " Okay. So shall we go?!. Our plant will arrive in 2hours!" Maria said as they all got inside the van. Allen and Lavi on the second seat. While Maria and Teidoll at the front. Maria was the one to drive the van. Kanda sat on the 3rd seat with Koji and Bookman. Blank, Daisy and Dino where at the 4th seat. When the van was about to start to go. Tiedoll saw Koumi and Cross coming out of the door to the Dorm.

"Wait!.." Koumi yelled as Tidoll open the window to the car. "What is it, supervisor?" asked Tiedoll. "Allen. You left Timcapy!. So here!. "Komui said as he handed Timcapy to Tiedoll who went to Allen crying for begin left behind. Good thing Komui found him/her before they left. "Umm. Thanks Komui. I thought that Timcapy had gone with Master!" Allen said as she blushes while patting Timcapy to clam him/her down. (A.N : I dunno if Timcapy is a girl or a boy?!. I mean. SERIOULY!.. How can you even tell or know if Timcapy is a boy or a girl?!. Timcapy is a golem… Maybe Timcapy is a—….Never mind.. -.-". Oh and don't worry. I love Timcapy too. Who wouldn't want to love Timcapy?!. I mean his/she is a very cute little Golem. Make me want to have one of my own in real life—..XD. Okay back to the story!.)

"Ahem!." Cross coughed making Komui and the people in the van to look at him. "You forgot to say something!.. On the upcoming mission on Allen 6 month!" General Cross said. "Oh. OH!. Right, I almost forgot about that!. Here!" Komui said as he handed Tiedol seven folder as he added. "Please read the inform of the upcoming mission when you guys arrive in Japan!. And after that, call me by using Timcapy. We will talk about the mission when you guys get there. Oh, and have a nice and enjoying and safe trip!.." Komui said as his wave goodbye to them. Tiedoll perked his head out on the window as he shouted. "Don't worry. I'll keep the kids in check and made sure they are doing well. And don't worry. We'll call when we get there too!. Ja ne, Komui, Cross!." Tiedoll said as he waved goodbye to Komui and Cross as they left.

When they got to the airport. The boys took the bags out of the van.

"Nee, Yuu-chan!. Can you like make a call from your house and inform them that where about to arrive in Japan in an hour?!" Lavi said as Kanda 'tch-ed' but nodded his head and went to make a phone call at his house.

Kanda dial the number to his house as he waited still someone picked the call.

"Hello?!. This is the great Riku speaking, May I help you?!" Riku said as Kanda groaned. "Sheeze, Ototo. Don't try and act like Tarou cause it will make you less dumb!.." Kanda said.

"…."

"…?!"

"…OMG!!... Hello, Yu-nii!.. How you been—wait a minute are you and your beloved Allen-chan to pose to be here today or tonight?!... That remind me. What dose Allen-chan want for dinner?!.. How the baby doing?!. What month is she's in?!.." Riku said. Kanda sighed as he thought. 'Why?. Of all people do I have to have the most weirdest family?!.. I mean. I think I'm the ONLY one who is NORMAL among my family!?.' Kanda thought as he said. "Listen, Riku. Can you tell mom that we'll be arriving in Japan in an hour?!.." Kanda said. "Sure thing bro. No prob. Oh, But please call us when you guys get here!. Mom might when to take Allen on a walk to the mall!.." Riku said. "I don't think that I good idea. I mean. We just got packed and Allen might want to take a nap or rest first?!." Kanda said you could hear Riku pouted on the receiver. "Fine, Fine. I tell mom that too!.." Riku said. "Thanks, Riku I own you one!." Kanda said as Riku said. "You don't OWN me anything, Onii-chan. You own me of having a nephew or Niece!.." Riku said as Kanda rolled his eyes and bend goodbye to his brother as he hang up the phone and went back to where Allen and the other where..

"yu!. Where have you been?!" asked Allen. "Sorry. I was making a phone call at home!. Where you worry?!.." Asked Kanda as he wraps his arm around Allen waist as he rubbed Allen stomach. "Is okay, Love!." Allen said as he kissed Kanda check. "Aww.. Come one you two love birds. Our plant is here. Let's go!.." Blank said as the couple nodded as Kanda picked up their stuff and went to there plant.

When they arrive in Japan. They pick up their stuff at the luggage's area and went to wait for their driver to come. After about a half an hour their drivers come.

"Young master, Kanda!" A man voice said as Kanda and his friend turn around to see a man who wear in black with a white polo shirt inside and a black necktie with sunglass. Allen and the other expect Tieldoll had their jaw dropped to the floor as they all turn to look at Kanda who was groaning.

"Is been a long time, Young master Kanda. Your Okaa-sama and Otou-sama are waiting for your arrival at the mansion!. And your hikari-nee-sama is at the limo my lord!." The man said. "I see.. Well then shall we go, everyone?!" asked Kanda as Allen and the other nodded. When they got to the limo Allen. Lavi, Maria, Daisy had their jaw dropped to the floor again. There in front on them where 4 black limo waiting for them outside of the airport gate.

A girl with black long hair and a paled skin walked out of the Limo as she took off her sunglass as she waved her hand at Kanda and the other. "Yu-Ototo!.. " Hikari said as she waves her hand happily. Kanda groaned at the sigh of his older sister. "O-Ototo?!.. What that?" asked Allen to no one as Lavi spoke up to her. "Is means little brother in Japanese, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi whisper to Allen as Allen said. 'oh'.

3 men wearing all black with glasses took their luggage and put them at the back of the limo. One of the bodyguards opens the door to the Limo to let them in. "Oh. By the way, Ototo. Where Allen-chan?!" Asked Hikari as she looked between Allen and Lavi as Yu put his hand on Allen shoulder. "This girl is my Allen-chan, Onee-chan!." Kanda said as Allen looked up at him.

"…."

"….?!"Kanda looked at his older sister with risen eyebrow as he thought .'What with Onee-chan. She acting—..Wait.. don't tell she gonna?!..' Kanda thought as he went to cover Allen ears as he said aloud. "Oh, shit!. Guys cover your ears she's about too—"Kanda said as everyone looked confuse but cover their ears anyway as Hikari squealed in delight as she went near Kanda and Allen and said. "OMG!!.. Yu, She sooo Cute!!.." Hikari said as her eyes were sparkling in delight. Allen looked up at Hikari with puppy-dog-eye-with-a-fake-tear on her eyes (An: Lol Allen. That soo cute of you!. XD) as Yu's still hugging her in protective mood. "HIKARI-NEE.. DON'T SHOUT OR YELL. YOUR SCARING ALLEN AWAY!.." Kanda said not to loud. "Oh, Sorry about that Allen-chan. Hiikari-nee didn't mean it!.." Hikari said as she bends down a little to look at Allen and patted her head liglty. Allen smiled at Hikari as Hikari smiled back.

"Owww.. My. Poor. Ears!.." Lavi said as she rubbed her ears and so did the others. "Umm… Pardon me Hikari-sama and Yu-sama. But your Okaa-sama is calling and she want you and Allen to be home now!." One of the bodyguards said as he had a phone in his hand. Hikari and Yu sighed. "Kaa-san is still impatient as usual I see." Yu said as Hikari nodded in agreement. "Well, Let's go!. We must not let Okaa-san and Otou-san wait any longer now shall we?!" Hikari said as they all got in the Limo. Lavi, bookman, Daisy, Maria are on the other Limo while blank, Ayame, Koji and Dino are on the other Limo and Kanda, Allen, Tiedoll and Hikari are on the master Limo.

While they were on the way to the Kanda's Mansion. They talked about stuff that what happen before Allen and Kanda where together and how the two confused each other feeling. Allen keeps blushing every time when Kanda mention the things they did and their first kiss and stuff. "So. How far along are you now, Allen-chan?" Asked Hikari as Allen looked up at her tea cup and said. "I-I'm at my 5 month next week!.." Allen said as she blushed. Kanda smile when he saw that Allen was happy. "Oh, by the way sis. Can you like ask Mom to make an appointment for Allen daily check up?!. "Kanda asked. "Sure, No problem little brother. Mom might want to know what the gender of your baby anyway!." Hikari said as she gave Allen her soft smile as Allen smiled back at her. Minute later the Limo stopped as the window to the front site open as the driver said. "Master Hikari, Master Yu. Where here!." He said as the two nodded. Then one of the butler came out of the mansion door and went to open the door to the Limo where Allen and Kanda where. Kanda got out of the Limo as the butler bowed and said. "Welcome back, Young master Yu!." The butler said as Kanda nodded and helped Allen to get out of the Limo.

"Thank you, Love!." Allen said. Hikari was 'aww-ing' inside the Limo when she heard Allen's calling her little brother 'Love'. The butler who opens the door to the limo looked awe and blushed at the sight of Allen when she got out of the Limo. Allen was a very beautiful and a fine young lady. Some of the maid that where inside the Mansion perked at the window to see Yu Kanda soon-to-be-wife.

"Oh my. Yu-sama, soon-to-be-wife is such a beautiful one!." One of the maids said who wear a blue yukata said. "Aww.. Her hair is so beautiful!. And look at her skin is so paled and looked soft and healthy. And hers eyes are.. Errk.. blue-gray!?. Oh may. Mikoto-sama would be every happy to see this!." One of the maid said who also wear in a blue Yukata. The other maid agrees to it. Allen is a very beautiful and attractive one. The boys maid and butler where blushing at the sight of Allen. "Oh man. Yu-sama fiancé is so beautiful!.." one of the butler said. "Indeed!. No wonder Yu-sama picked her and in pregnant her!. She so attractive!.." another butler said. Allen and Kanda got inside the Mansion as the maid and the butler who where perking at the window went to their position and when Kanda got inside holding hand with Allen. They all bowed at the two. When Allen and the other where fully got inside the mansion. A boy about the ages of 10 year old came running toward them as the boy tackle Yu making Kanda to fall down on the floor with a thud.

"YUUU-NIII.. OKARI NASAI.. ONII-CHAN!!.." Koji said as he bounced up and down at the back of Yu.

Offftt.. GET. OFF. ME. KOJI!!.." Kanda yelled. Koji 'hmph-ed' as he got off of his brother back as he tucked a tough out at his older brother and said. "Your so mean, Onii-chan!. "Koji said in Japanese languages. Kanda groaned as he started to chase his little brother as Koji laughed while running away from his older brother who was chasing him. Allen and the other sweat drop at Kanda.

"I'm guessing that is the first time you see Yu acting like that. Am' I right? Allen?!" asked Hikari as Allen turned to look at her and nodded. "Don't worry. He perfectly normal!. " Hikari said as Allen sweat drop. Minute later. Koji came running toward them and stopped as he turned to look behind him. Kanda was running toward them as he grabs Koji cloth and said. "You. Are. So. Dead!.." Yu said as he gave his little brother one of his death glares. Koji gulped as he gave his older brother his cute grin and puppy eyes as Yu sighed and put his brother down to the floor slowly.

"So. Where Allen-nee-chan, Yu-nii?!" asked Koji as Kanda pointed to Allen as Koji turned to look at Allen.

"…." Everyone looked confuse at Koji.

"…." Hikari was grinning making Kanda to shock his hand and went over to cover Allen ears as he thought. 'Shit. Not Koji too?!' Kanda thought as Koji beeped in delight and squealed at the sight of Allen. XD.

TBC…

Me : Okay.. That for now!.. .

Allen : That was it?!.. What happen next?!

Me : You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Kanda : (groaning).. WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE WEIRDIEST FAMILY?!... I BET YOU JUST GIVING ME A WEIRD FAMILY FOR FUN?!..

Me : (run off before Kanda slice her into pieces with Mugen!.)…XD

Lavi : …(sweat drop) Read and review everyone!

Allen : Ja nee!..


	18. Chapter 18The Mission Meeting part 1

Chapter 18 :

Me : OMG!!.. I'm sorry for not updating lately.. For my apologies here a hand Made Cookies and some cold chocolate drink!.. And because of my uncles computer internet is down and is need to change a new internet connection!.. .… And I can't butt in and use the home computer because bro is always using it!.. T.T

And I'm really really really sorry for not updating in a while!.. T.T

-0-0-0-

Chapter 18 : The Mission Meeting part 1

"…." Hikari was grinning making Kanda to shock his hand and went over to cover Allen ears as he thought. 'Shit. Not Koji too?!' Kanda thought as Koji beeped in delight and squealed at the sight of Allen. XD.

-o-o-o-

After Koji's had done squealing in delight. Kanda finally pull down his hand on Allen's ear and open his eyes and saw Allen whimper under him as he saw a tears on Allen's closed eyes. Kanda sighed and turned around to glare at his little brother for scaring his beloved Allen-chan. Koji gulped when he saw his big brother glared at him.

"Um… Aa….. Oh….. Did you guys hear something?!.." Koji said trying to change the subject and ignored his brother who was still glaring at him non-stop. Kanda was about to say something when they heard a dash and it sound likes someone was running in a hurry. "What was that?!.." Asked Lavi when the door to the living room suddenly just slams open.

"(pant).. koji!... What happen?!... What—(pant) wrong?!" Said a teen age's boy. "…Riku.. Why are you and Tarou running in a hurry!?" asked Kanda. This made Tarou and Riku to turn to the owners who had spoken.

"…….."

"……."Kanda raised an eyebrow at his two little brothers, suddenly. Tarou began to grin as he said a bit loud. "O-M-G(gash)-!!..YU-NIII!!.." Tarou yelled as he went to tackle Kanda when Kanda notice it and move aside making Tarou to hit his face on the wall. XD "Tarou!!.. What wrong?!.." asked a female voice as the almighty Yu Kanda growled as he mumble something about 'Not them too' and some more cursing words. Allen and the other sweat drop at him while Koji and Hikari ignore Kanda cursing.

"Tarou?, Riku?..Koji?...Hikari?!.." Kichu asked as Hikari pointed to Yu who was mumble on the corner of the wall. Kichu sweat drop. "Uh.. Hi Yu-Ototo.." said Kichu as she grinned at Yu who waved hi at her.

"Uh.. Yu… Are you like? Not gonna looked at me?!" asked Kichu as Yu nodded a no answer. "…….Well attest say something!.." Kichu said a bit pissed cause Yu won't look at her as she added. "What with him?!" asked Kichu as Fuyumi, Rika and Haruhi come in panting as the three said. "What.. Happe—…Uwaaah!.. YU-NII IS HOME!!.." the three said as Kanda shiver as he turn around to face his three siblings who were smiling and grinning at him. Kanda glared at them as he stood up but was stopped as the three had tackles him down.

"So.. Why did Tarou, Yell?!" asked Kichu as Hikari and Tarou pointed at Allen. There were silent at first but after Kanda saw the grinning face that his little sister Rika was giving and Fuyumi was looking odd and confuse at Kichu while Haruhi was whistling and Tarou was sighing while Hikari was smirking. Kanda shook his head and get out of his three sibling tackles and went over to Allen to cover her ears. (Again) as everyone shook their head and cover their ears with a big sweat drop on their head as Kichu had yelled and squealed in delight. When Kichu was done squealing in delight. Kanda head release himself from Allen to look at her if she was okay.

Allen had whimper a little as Kanda signed and turn around to glare at his older sister Kichu. Kichu looked stunned for a while as she risen an eyebrow at Yu and said. "What?"

Kanda only glared harder on Kichu as Kichu just shrugged it. "Anyway… Is this lovely lady is my soon-to-be-sister-in-low, Yu-chan?!.." Kichu said as she looked at Allen from top to bottom as Allen blushed. "Yes, Kichu-nee. And please don't call me with the 'Chan!'.." Kanda said as he had a vein popped on his head as everyone just sweat drop at him.

Kichu rolled her eyes at Yu as she said. "By the way… Mom and Dad are waiting for you in the living room, Yu. And they want you to bring Allen-chan with you as well!.." Kichu said as she smiled at the couple as she continues. "Oh, And don't worried about your friends. Me and Hikari will be the one to take them a tour on the Mansion!.. SO you go alone with Allen to the living room now. Don't make Okaa-san wait for to long, Yu!.." She said as she pushes Kanda to the door way of the living room. Allen follows them from behind.

"Nee.. While Kichu take Yu and Allen to the living room. Why don't we have a little snacks before I'll tour you guys around the Mansion, hm?" Hikari said. "….Sound like fun.. Sure why not Hikari-nee.." Lavi said as she grinned. Hikari looked at her and smiled. "You're a nice girl. Are you Allen-chan friends?" She asked as Lavi nodded. "Aww… How come Yu-chan had all the cute friends in the world?!.. Unlike me!.. Hmph!.." Hikari said as she pouted to no one.

Lavi and everyone just sweat drop at her.

At the Living room.

Kichu open the double door a little and peek in as she said. "Okaa-san, Otou-san. Yu-chan is home alone with Allen-chan!.." Kichu said. "Ahh… Let's them in Kichu dear." Their mother said as Kichu move side to let the couple in. Kanda nodded at his sister as Allen bowed and said thank you to Kichu as Kichu close the door and left the two couple.

"Come sit with us Yu-kun!.." His father said as Yu sighed and nodded as he took Allen hand and move forward to sit on the opposite cough as he sat down and let's Allen sit next to him still holding her hand. "Is this lovely girl is My-soon-to-be-daugther-in-law?!.." Mikoto said as she looked at Allen from top to bottom. Allen shiver a little as Yu turned to her and smirked as he whisper to Allen. "Is okay, is just my mom. Don't be afraid!.." Yu said to Allen as she nodded slowly. Mikoto continue. "She a very fine young lady. How old is she?" Mikoto asked. "She 15's mother!.." Yu answer. As Mikoto shocked. "…Quite young…" Mikoto said. "Indeed… Allen, are you sure is okay?" Yu's father Yujiru asked.

Allen looked somewhat confuse by what Yu's father said as she asked. "Huh?!... Pardon me… Hmm.. Might I ask what you mean by 'Is okay.' Mr. Kanda?" Allen asked in polite. Yujiro cleared his throat as he said. "I mean. 'Is it okay for you to be a Mother at this ages?!. Your quite still to young for it my dear." Yujiro said. Allen thought of it for a moment. 'I know I maybe a years younger to Yu. But I love him… And I didn't mind about having a baby at these ages. Mana might be shocked if he found out. If he was alive that is. But this is my life so… I don't think their any problem with it?!..'. She thought as she said.

" I know I maybe a bit to young to be Yu's wife. But I love him. And I didn't mind about it. I mean I know is wrong. But I love him too much that for me. Ages doesn't matter. Well for me maybe. But I know is wrong. Is just that… I couldn't help it… Is was love that took me to be this way. Thought I know is not a good things.. I think?" Allen said. Yujiro and Mikoto both looked confuse as they looked at each other then laughed.

"My dear..(laugh).. Their..(laugh)..Nothing wrong with being in love… But having a child is a big responsibility…" Yujiro said as he tries to stop laughing. "Dear, please don't laugh in front of our Daughters-in-law." Mikoto said as Yujiro stopped laughing and said. "Well then. Shall we prepare an up coming wedding for the two of you?" Asked Yujiro as Yu and Allen blinked. Then suddenly Allen blushed in a deep red so did Yu. "O-Otou-san, y-you can't be serious about this are you?!" asked Yu as he blushed.

"Well…. You are the father of the child that Allen carrying. So?..." Mikoto said. "And beside. You're 18. Is time for you to take your father place since you're the eldest among your brothers!. And this is the right time and a right place to have a fiancé and… Is a good thing, YOU found a women to be your wife and to be the one to give birth to your future children.. Your father and I were planning to let you marry the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. _Taylor_,. They're the famous noble's family in England." Said Mikoto.

"Actually. I was planning to let you marriages the only daughter of my dear old friend Mana Walker but he passed away and I don't know if is right to go and ask the eldest son of Mana to let their youngest and the only daughter of them to marry you without my dear friend Mana permission…" Yujiro said. Kanda and Allen was stunned for a while. "D-Did you say. Ma-Mana W-Walker?!.." Allen asked as Yujiro nodded. "Yes, Why do you know him by any change?!.." Mikoto asked. "Ma-Mana.. His… My—" Allen said but was cut off as Yu said. "Dad, Dose Mana had a 4 son and one daughter?!.. Was his daughter named Allen?!.." Asked Yu as Yujiro were thinking. "Hmm… Now that you mentions it. He said to me a long time ago when you where around 13 that he had a 4 son and his only daughter that he loved the most. And he did say that his daughter was named something like. Arren?!.." Yujiro said.

"Arren?!.."

"Is Allen in English, Moyashi since we can't speak the 'L' in Japanese." Yu said as Allen said 'O'.

"and Dad… My soon to be wife name is Allen Walker. She the Daughter of your dear Friend DAD!.." Yu said. Yujiro and Mikoto blinked then begun to squeal in delight. Allen who was covering her ears for dear life behind Yu. "Allen?.." Asked Yu as he sighed and said. "Okaa-san, Otou-san. Please stop that right now. Your scaring my poor dear Allen!." Yu said as a vein popped on his head. Yujiro and Mikoto had stooped from squealing as they said. "Sorry.."

"If this is all I have to hear?!... If yes then let's me and Allen excuse ourselves we still have a business to call back to the Black Order school. Something about the Mission!.." Yu said. "Mission?.. Yu?!.." Allen said as she looked at Yu with wide eyes. Yujiro made a small laugh as he said. "I'm guessing that my son Yu haven't told you yet I see.."

"told me about what?!." Allen asked looking cute and confuse. "Well.. The things is… that my father the one who been sending the need of the Black Order. Like weapon and stuff like those. And my mother is a fashion designer and she the one who made the Exorcist coat, Moyashi." Yu said as Allen gasped. "But the true owner of the Black Order from around the world is the Taylor family. Thought they are nobles they owned the Black Order. Nobody know about the Taylor background about begin a nobles is just that they were all born in a noble family in England!...Oh and by the way Yu.." Yujiro said. "What is it Father?" Yu asked.

"If you're going to make a call to the Black Order about your up coming mission. Let's me join in as well.. Your sibling might want to hear it as well." Yujiro said as Yu nodded. "Fine, I shall let's the meeting led in the Master living room so that everyone may know of it!.." Yu said as he stood up and left. Allen bowed down and said 'thank you for your time' to Kanda parents and follow Yu out of the small living room.

"Yu, Are you sure is okay to let's your sibling hears about our mission?!... I mean—" Allen said as Yu stopped walking as he turn around and grab Allen and started kissing her. Allen moaned. Kanda was about to unbutton Allen shirt when Allen pushed him a little as she said. ".. Yu… Stop.. I'm pregnant remember?!" Allen said as she tries to push Kanda off of her. "…sorry…" Kanda said as he holds Allen hand and said. "Let's go. The guy must be waiting!.." Kanda said as the two walked down the stair and went to the Kitchen.

Inside the kitchen…

"Wow, Lavi.. That like ten already…. Damn.. You should stop eating to much Cake Lavi.. Your going to get fat if you keep that up!.." Blank said as Ayame took the box of cake away from Lavi. "Heyyy.. Give that back, Ayame.. I'm eating for two ya know!.." Lavi said. "I'm sure the baby had enough, Lavi…" Dino said. "Woah!... Lavi… You shouldn't eat to much if you don't want your twin baby to get chubbier!.." Hikari said as Kichu and Rika giggles. Just then the door opens. Everyone turned to see who was at the door. "Oh.. Hey, Yu-nii!.." Koji said as he run to them and gave his older brother a hugged. "Koji, Let's me go!.. By the way Hikari-nee.. Mom want us all at the Master Living room for a meeting for my Up coming mission.." Kanda said.

"You mean. Okaa-san and Otou-san finally let's us hear the mission things you will have?!.." Riku gasped as Yu nodded. "….COOL!..." Tarou said. "…Come on let's go to the Master living room." Hikari said. "..Wait, Let's me finishes eating my cake first." Lavi said as she ate the last cake. Everyone sweat drop at her.

After Lavi had done eating her cake they went to the Master living room. Yujiro and Mikoto were already there drinking some warm herbal tea.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san?!. What are you guys doing here?" asked Rika. "..Your mother and I wanna know on what Yuu-chan mission will be." Yujiro said. Yu's sighed as he made his way on the big TV and turn it on.

"…Allen, Give me Timcapy so that I can plug in the wire and connect, Koumi." Yu said as Allen nodded and handed Timcapy to Kanda. "..Alright, Tim.. Can you connect Koumi for us?" Kanda said as Timcapy nodded.

"..Hello?"

"..Yo, Koumi!.." Lavi said as she waved hi on the camera near the TV. "Ahh.. Lavi-kun!.. I take that your all safe and sound I see.. " Koumi said as he saw Lavi on his mini TV on his office. River was beside him. "..Get on with the mission already!" Kanda said as he was getting annoy. Koumi look stunned for a while then sighed and said. "Hai, Hai!... About your mission, right?!" He asked as he took a slip of his beloved Coffee in his bunny mug as Kanda and the other nodded.

"… Your mission would be—" Koumi said but was cut off as they heard a door open as Koumi turned around to see who is was and it was none other then General Cross. "..Ahh.. Good to have you here on the conversation, General Cross.." Koumi said as Koumi heard Allen gashed on the other side. "..M-Master Cross is there too?!" Allen asked as she paled. Kanda's siblings and parents looked at her worries. Lavi had Laughed as she try to hold her laugher at bay. "OMG!.. Allen, You should look at yourself in the mirror is was priceless..Bwahaha!.." Lavi said as she begged the wall. Kanda was trying to clam himself and griping his Mugen on his hips.

'Alright, Yu, get a hold of yourself.. This is just a joke, Lavi was just making fun, and for kami sake, Clam down. Lavi is pregnant with the Tyki Bastard child. And if you hurt her. Your Allen-chan would be hurt. SO come on, clam down and think of a happy thought. Think of a happy thought, Think of a happy thought' Kanda thought as an image of Allen naked in their bed popped in Kanda head as his nose bleed at the thought. Everyone where looking at Him weirdly as Tarou notices that Kanda had a nosebleed and said.

"Yuu-nii, Your nose is bleeding!.." Tarou said as everyone eyes widen as they all turned to look at Kanda then gasped as Yu's mother where glaring at him. Allen was worried so she went near Kanda to check him if he was okay. "Yuu, Love, Are you Okay?!.." Allen said cutely. As Kanda snapped and said. "Huh?--" Kanda said but stopped at he had another nosebleed as he thought. 'OMG!.. Allen looking at me too cutely!..' Kanda thought as he went to take another glance at Allen then said to himself. 'Too cute, too cute!!" Kanda thought as he fainted at the sight of Allen cute-ness. Everyone sweat drop at Kanda sudden act as Mikoto went near his eldest son and grab his coat and shake him and slap him just to wake up.

"Ah, O-Okass-san.. Y-Your going to Kill Yu-nii if you keep that up!.." Tarou said. "Tarou-nii don't go and try to stop Okaa-san, Your just gotta dig your won grave if you do that!!.." Koji said as he tugged his older brother pants. Daisy and Maria sweat drop at what Koji said.

"..Yuu-chan you no good for nothing son of mine!.. Fucking, wake up!. And stop your shitty dirty dream right now!" Mikoto said as she shook Kanda up. She even punched him on the face. Everyone just sweat drop at her. 'I think I'm starting to get where Kanda inherit his foul mouth and bad temper!..' Lavi thought as she had a sweat drop on her head while looking at Mikoto trying to wake up Kanda.

"Ahem…" Koumi said as everyone turned to look at Koumi on the big TV. Mikoto even stopped shaking Yu's up as she dropped him to the floor with a loud thump. Koumi's had a sweat drop when he saw Mikoto dropped Yu on the floor with a loud thump. "..O-Okay—let's get to the mission things shall we?!... And please, could some of you wake Yu up for me so that we can started?!" Koumi said. Is taken 3 minute to try and wake up Kanda. Kanda didn't even wake up when Tarou said and whisper to Yu ears that if he won't wake up he'll burn all the Yuri doujinshi that Yu had been keeping in his safely locker. Yu's didn't even wake up when Lavi took his Mugen still an idea popped on Maria head as he said a bit loud to Yu's so that everyone would hear it.

"Kanda-kun, if you don't wake up, Daisy is going to stripped Allen cloths in front of us. Leaving her in her panties with no bra" Maria said. At that Yu snapped and got up, took Mugen from Lavi hand and started to chase Daisy. Allen was blushing.

"Kanda, Wait!.. Maria was just joking!.. Honestly I didn't stripped Allen cloth—" Daisy didn't get a change to explain as Kanda had knocked him down and leaving a small bruised and cut all over Daisy as Yu went to Allen to check if she wasn't undressed like what Maria said. Everyone sweat drop at Kanda.

"Heh.. Thought that might work to wake him up!.." Maria said as everyone backed away from him as Lavi said. "You're evil you know that!.." Lavi said as she backed away from Maria too. "..What?!.. I was only doing my job!.." Maria said. "Yeah, right!.." Lavi said as Maria sighed.

"..Now that Kanda is up, let's get on with the mission." Koumi said as everyone turned. "Oh, Right." Lavi said.' That's was what the reason for waking Kanda up just for this. We almost forgot it. Hehe..' Lavi thought. "Now listen up!. This mission may take a week to finishes. And we'll be needing Kanda-kun and Allen-chan for this job!." Koumi said as Allen looked a bit confuse. "Me?!" She asked as Koumi nodded as they saw on the tv that he was pulling a folder and some other files as he said.

"Yes. This mission needs two pair. And is had to be a couple. So the only couple we have here as an exorcist is the two of you!." Koumi said as he took a slip of his coffee as he continues. "And.. The mission will be held in the Tokyo for the nobles Meeting from around the world. Now. What I want you two to do is to--.. No wait. Mr. Yujiro" Koumi called out as he had noticed at Kanda's parents where there to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Lee?!" Yujiro said. "May I ask a little request?!.. I hope is would be alright for you to allowed your eldest son to pretend that his engaged to the Walker family company only daughter and—" Koumi said but was cut off as Allen said. "Hey, How come you know that my Family owned a Company!?" Asked Allen. "..Everybody from all over the world known that the Walker's Family owned the most riches Company in England!.." Cross said as Allen was silent..

"Mr. Lee, I wouldn't mind about my son pretending. But you need not to worry about that. Because my Wife and I had already agreed that our Eldest son is to be marriage to the Walker's family. That if Allen and his brothers wouldn't mind?!. I only wanted my son to be happy from whom he'll choice as his future wife!.." Yujiro said. "I see.. So that settled.. What I want Kanda and Allen to do is attend the meeting to the Tokyo's Private restaurant—" Koumi said but was cut off as Riku said. "Private Restaurant?!.. Could it be the Sakura no koi restaurant?!.." Asked Riku. "Isn't that where Otousan and Okaasan is going for the meeting?!.." Rika said. "Hey.. That was held by Taylor's Family!.." Tarou butted in. Kichu gasped as she said. "TAYLOR?!(1)..YOU mean those Nobles Family in England who owned the Black Order from all over the world?!.." Kichu said as her eyes widen. "..I take that. Yes.. Yu-kun and Allen-chan mission will be that!.. What I want them to do is to find out what the meeting is all about. The person who gave me the message said. 'The meeting is a very important meeting between Nobles from all over that world.' A finder who told me. And by the look on the Finder face. This meeting is something very important. And something tell me that this had something to do with the Ear as well!.. And I also betting that the Noah or the Earl might be there as well too!.." Koumi said.

"Wait a minute Koumi.. If this had something to do with the Earl. And if the Earl or the Noah might be there. Don't you think this mission will be a very dangerous for Allen?!.. I mean she pregnant!.. And sending her there is like sending her to her grave!" Lavi said. "I'm aware of that Lavi-kun…But we have none of the Exorcist that are available right now. And Kanda-kun and Allen is the only one who is suited for this mission. And don't worry. Miranda will be with you on the mission starting tomorrow. And don't worry. Allen and Kanda are not the only one who get all the fun!.. Daisy, Maria will have to pretend as Allen and Kanda bodyguard and Tiedoll and Lavi will have to still in the Trunk to keep and look out if any enemy are approaching!.. Lavi will tell in the communication. Tiedoll will be the back up from the battle when is needed ONLY!.. And I'm sorry Lavi. But since you and Allen are pregnant. You two must find a safer place still the battle is over understood?!.. Kanda-kun and the rest will do the fighting job. Oh, and by the way!.Good luck and be safe everyone still then. That all!. Bye.." Koumi said as he hangs up.

"…….." Everyone where stunned some where blinking.

"..That it?!.." Lavi said as she added. "I get to do nothing?!"

"Mou, Lavi.. I can't be of any help neither…" Allen said. "Is look like will just have to keep and eyes from each other on that day!..And by the way.. Where are we going to get a trunk with tv and computer in it?!.. I mean—"Daisy said. "Oh, there no need to worry about weapon and stuff you need for the mission. We deal with that!.." Riku said. "Leave the stuff you need for the mission to us Yu-nii!.." Koji said. "Just do your work my boy!" Yujiro said as he gave a strong pat on Yu's back making him to cough. "(cough)..(cough).. By the way Otousan.. If you and Okaasan is not coming to the meeting with us.. Then what will I tell them that you're not coming or something…?" Yu said. "Simple. Just tell them that your dear Otousan is sick and your mother is to be needed.. And tell them that since you're the eldest son. Your dear father want you to be there in the meeting in exchange for my absent!.." Yujiro said as Kanda had a sweat drop as Kanda's father did a little victory dance as he said. "..Yay!.. No attending for a meeting!.. Finally I get to have a break!.." His father said.

'He just want me to be the one to attend the meeting so he can get a good relaxing break!.. Nice!.. I feel like I wanna screw up and die!...' Yu said to himself as he had a small sweat drop on his head.

After the meeting in the Master Living room. Everyone when to the dinner table to have dinner and talked stuff on what they need and have to do for the mission on the next day…

TBC..

Me : I'm sorry for not updating in a while. My uncles computer internet is down and is need to change a new internet connection!.. .… And I can't butt in and use the home computer because bro is always using it!.. T.T

On the no 1.Taylor – .. I couldn't think of any good England nobles family's name.. If you want me to change it. Just tell me what kind of name you want me to change it. And I will change it on the next chapter!.. ."

Lavi : … Wow!...

Allen " But be happy that she still updated even is it a bit late!..

Lavi : Yeah!..

Kanda : ….. Ja ne!...

8


	19. Chapter 19 my apologize note

AN:

Hello guys, is me again. I wanna apologize for not updating for to long… Uh.. Where do I start?!... Uh… I wanna say sorry to you all for not updating… And I got bad news… I was having a written block for so long now… And I wanna say I'm really sorry that I can't continue the 'Only You' story duet to my written block… I'm probably won't be able to continue the next chapter of 'Only You'…

But look on the bright side. I'm still going to continue the Random Dorm House fanfic since that fandom is just bunch of random idea that popped up in my head and even each of the chapter are very so random at a point. So theirs really nothing problem with that fanfic. Is just that I didn't have time to make a chapter on that one because of my brainless dead with written block on 'Only You'… But since I got a new idea for that next chapter so their really nothing to worry about.…

And one thing. I really didn't have any idea for the next chapter of Only you anymore..

I'm really sorry for those who were looking forward on my next story in Only You.. Blame me if you want but please don't burn the fanfic.. And uh.. Blame in all in the Written Block… I didn't know that it was gonna take this all.. The written Block I mean.. I can now only making One shot.. SORRY.. I'm really, really sorry!. DX

Ugh.. I feel bad about not keep promise with you guys about the update. This never happen before so I'm really sorry… Not able to continue stories like this I feel horrible right now. *sob*.. DX hope you all would understand…

And thank you all for reading this and understand what I mean… And I'm really, really sorry… DX

P.S : If it make you all better I will then have to delete the 'Only You' if you like or want or I'll just have cause I don't have a choice anymore so you all would just forget that I even made that story for not keeping a promise to update. Let me to your review… And I'll let you all know if I made up my mind about deleting this story or not?.

With love and thanks for understanding,

K-chan….. DX


End file.
